Segredo em dose dupla
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Temperance toma uma decisão, que acaba sendo precipitada.
1. Chapter 1

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª Temporada, angst/romance, meio AU.**

Advertências: Sexo

Classificação: MA / NC-17

Capítulos: ainda não sei

Completa: [ ] Yes [ ] No

Resumo:Temperance toma uma decisão, que acaba sendo precipitada...

_**Primeiro capítulo curtinho, pois é só a introdução da fic, os próximos serão mais longos.**_

_**I hope you enjoy...**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Flash back on**_

"_Estava me acostumando com as alucinações. Eu fico sozinho."_

"_Você vai ficar bem, Booth. Dr. Jurzik é um dos melhores."_

"_Você vai estar lá comigo? Na sala de operação?_

"_Não, eu te vejo na recuperação."_

"_O que você vai ficar fazendo? Ficar sentada na sala de espera lendo aquelas revistas antigas_

_por horas?"_

"_Não sou neurologista, Booth. Ou cirurgiã."_

"_É, mas você é um gênio. Está bom o bastante para mim. Além de você saber se eles estão fazendo algo errado."_

"_Vou perguntar."_

_**Flash back off**_

_ Dra. Brennan, a senhorita me ouviu ? – o jovem médico perguntou.

Temperance saiu de seu devaneio e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

_ Sim. Eu ouvi. O senhor tem certeza ? – ela perguntou com uma ponta de esperança na voz.

_ Infelizmente sim, Dra. Brennan. As chances dele voltar do coma são praticamente nulas agora. O corpo dele não reage a estímulos e seu cérebro está morrendo. Precisamos de algum membro da família para desligarmos os aparelhos. Acredito que em duas semanas teremos toda a papelada pronta. Precisamos saber também se ele gostaria que seus órgãos fossem doados...

Temperance já não ouvia mais o médico. Apenas sentia um imenso vazio em seu peito, como se todo o ar tivesse sido sugado para fora dela. E a dor, uma dor desconhecida e dilacerante que a atravessava por inteiro.

Ela pediu desculpas e seguiu na direção do elevador, precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Estava no saguão, já saindo do hospital, quando Ângela a encontrou. Pelo estado dela a amiga adivinhou as notícias.

_ Brennan, o que aconteceu ? – ela perguntou com um toque de pânico na voz.

_ Acabou, Ângela. – ela disse e correu para fora do hospital, antes que a amiga perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

Temperance entrou no carro e deu a partida, a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. Seu celular tocava sem parar no bolso de seu casaco, mas ela não se incomodou em desligá-lo.

Dirigiu por horas, até o marcador de combustível de seu carro indicar a reserva. Aí ela parou em um posto para abastecer e entrou na loja de conveniência. Pegou um hambúrguer vegetariano para viagem e voltou para seu carro.

_**Flash back on**_

"_Fome."_

"_Sexo."_

"_Whoa."_

"_Cavalo."_

"_Caubói."_

"_Criança."_

"_Bebê."_

"_Booth."_

"_Você acha que sou um bebê?"_

"_Você é pai."_

"_Mãe."_

"_Nascimento."_

"_Felicidade."_

"_Esperma."_

"_Esperma? Isto não está ficando meio estranho ?"_

"_Não, continuem."_

"_Certo, óvulo."_

"_Eu quero um bebê."_

"_Whoa!"_

"_Cavalo."_

"_Espere. Espere um minuto. Sim, nós podemos parar por aqui."_

"_Eu na verdade achei isso bastante interessante. Você quer ter um bebê?"_

"_Sim. Eu quero. Eu apenas...Eu acabei de perceber isso. Eu deveria procriar. É muito egoísta se eu não o fizer."_

"_Egoísta?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Você não precisa um...você sabe, cara para...?"_

"_Apenas do esperma. Você seria um ótimo doador, potencialmente."_

"_Eu?"_

"_Mas você precisaria ser testado, É claro. Tem alguma coisa errada?"_

"_Sim. Você não sai simplesmente pedindo pelo esperma de alguém."_

_**Flash back off**_

Temperance dirigiu por mais alguns quilômetros, indo parar no parque em que Booth costumava levar o filho. Ela observou as mães com as crianças durante muito tempo. Ficava repassando seus últimos diálogos com Booth como um filme. Não conseguia racionalizar, imaginar um futuro sem ele era simplesmente inaceitável e doloroso demais.

_**Flash back on**_

"_O que há de errado?"_

"_Olhe, Bones, se eu não sobreviver..."_

"_Booth, você vai ficar bom."_

"_Sim, mas se eu não ficar... Quero que pegue o meu negócio. Sabe, para nosso filho._

"_Booth !"_

"_Eu quero. Você será uma ótima mãe."_

"_Você ficará bem, Booth. Estarei bem aqui."_

"_Estou pronto."_

_**Flash back off**_

Temperance percebeu que estava divagando novamente quando um guarda bateu no vidro de seu carro perguntando se ela estava bem. Ela disse que sim, enxugou as lágrimas e deu a partida no carro, resolvida a voltar para casa.

Ela entrou em casa e notou o aviso piscante da secretária eletrônica. Mas não queria falar com ninguém, por isso o ignorou. Foi direto para seu quarto, abriu uma das gavetas de sua cômoda e pegou uma pasta. Ela procurou e encontrou o telefone que precisava.

Depois da ligação ela foi tomar um banho. Novamente sua mente divagou e ela viu o rosto dele, os maravilhosos olhos castanhos, o sorriso de deboche que ela tanto adorava. Como ela viveria sem vê-lo, sem ouvir sua voz ao telefone, sem seus conselhos, sem sua presença ? As lágrimas dela se misturaram com a água que caía.

* * *

_**Dia seguinte...**_

Temperance chegou cedo ao Instituto Jeffersonian e foi falar com sua chefe. Cam estava sentada na frente de seu computador, os olhos vermelhos e a cabeça baixa denunciavam seu estado de espírito.

_ Dra. Brennan.

_ Cam, eu preciso de uma folga.

_ Claro. Eu entendo. Tire quantas semanas precisar. Foi um baque para todos nós...

_ Apenas dois dias. – ela retrucou interrompendo sua chefe. – Só preciso de dois dias.

Cam a olhou sem entender, mas não perguntou os motivos.

_ Ok, sem problemas.

_ Obrigada.

Ela saiu de lá e foi direto para a Clínica de Fertilização do outro lado da cidade. Temperance entrou na sala e foi direto falar com a recepcionista.

_ Bom dia. Sou a Dra. Temperance Brennan. Tenho hora marcada para inseminação.

Continua...

Nota da autora: Fic nova, não é tradução, essa é minha mesmo. Aceito comentários, inclusive críticas. Como não uso beta, a culpa é toda minha...


	2. Chapter 2

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

**Capítulo 2**

Temperance chegou em casa no começo da noite, disposta a seguir a risca os conselhos do médico. Dois dias deitada na cama, com um travesseiro embaixo dos quadris. Não atenderia sequer ao telefone, não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar a fixação do embrião em seu útero.

Ela começou a imaginar como seria ter o bebê. E pensou que gostaria muito que o bebê se parecesse com o pai, muito mesmo. Pelo menos ela teria alguma recordação viva dele. Imaginou-se com o bebê nos braços, passeando com ele, lhe ensinando coisas. E seu pensamento recaiu sobre o pai novamente. Booth teria gostado de conhecer o filho. Ele era um pai excelente para Parker, com certeza também seria um pai excelente para seu bebê.

Temperance fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer em seus olhos, durante todo o dia. Não ajudaria em nada cair no choro ali, sozinha em seu apartamento, sentindo pena de si mesma e raiva da vida, e do Deus, em que todos pareciam acreditar, e que tinha lhe tirado a coisa mais preciosa que tinha na vida, até aquele momento, seu parceiro, e melhor amigo.

Mas pelo menos ela teria o filho deles, como ele mesmo queria. Ela passou as mãos pela barriga, tinha que dar certo. Dali a nove meses ela precisava ter uma criança em seus braços, ou ela sabia que não agüentaria a dor e a solidão.

* * *

_**Três dias depois, quinta-feira, 7:50h., Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

_ Será que ela vem ? – Cam perguntou a Ângela.

_ Eu não sei. Ainda é cedo, pode ser que ela apareça. Não consegui falar com ela. Brennan não atendeu ao telefone, a campainha ou ao celular. Mas é assim que ela lida com a dor, se isolando.

_ Nem me fale em dor. Meu Deus... acho que nunca chorei tanto em toda minha vida. Eu não imaginei passar por isso tão cedo. Pensei que ia começar a perder meus amigos depois dos 70 anos... – ela comentou deprimida.

_ Nem eu. – Ângela concordou e tomou um gole do café.

* * *

_**Georgetown University **____Hospital__**, 8:20h....**_

Temperance olhava para o rosto dele, ainda achando difícil acreditar que não veria seu sorriso novamente. Fazia mais de meia hora que ela estava ali, apenas olhando para ele. Ela enfim se aproximou da cama, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Acariciou o rosto dele devagar, traçando os contornos dos lábios que ela provara uma única vez. Ela pegou a mão dele e segurou contra seu rosto. Ele ainda estava tão quente... e pensou no que aconteceria em poucos dias, decidindo que não conseguiria estar presente, não suportaria vê-lo morrer.

Temperance ainda ficou mais uma hora ali com ele. Usaria suas horas livres para passar com ele, como uma dolorosa despedida. Depois ela seguiu para o Instituto, pois trabalhar a ajudaria a manter a dor sob controle. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

* * *

Ângela andava de um lado a outra na sala da amiga, em dúvida se ela ia ou não aparecer. De repente ela parou, ao avistar Temperance vindo pelo corredor. Ela parecia abatida, cabeça baixa, mas parecia estar bem. A amiga suspirou de alívio e correu ao encontro dela.

_ Brennan ! – ela a abraçou com força.

Temperance retribuiu ao abraço mecanicamente. Ela sabia que se não tivesse essas demonstrações de afeto em público as pessoas ficariam magoadas, isso ela tinha aprendido com Booth. Ângela a soltou e tentou um sorriso.

_ Você está bem ?

_ Estou bem, Ângela, não se preocupe. Eu precisava... de um tempo, só isso. – ela mentiu.

Temperance não se sentia preparada para contar ainda. Ninguém sabia do pedido de Booth, por isso resolveu manter segredo, por enquanto. Ela se sentou em sua cadeira e viu quando a amiga sentou-se a sua frente, sem deixar de fitá-la. Ela tinha muita sorte em ter uma amiga como a Ângela.

_ Desculpe por não ter atendido aos seus chamados, Angie. Eu só... não sei, não me sentia preparada para falar.

_ Eu sei, querida. Está tudo bem. Eu só fiquei preocupada com você. Foi um choque grande demais, eu sei.

_ É. Choque, acho que é uma palavra apropriada para definir.

Ângela notou os olhos da amiga marejados. Sentia muita pena dela, pois perder um amor não devia ser nada fácil, ainda mais se esse amor nunca tivesse sido revelado, a sensação de vazio e derrota devia ser muito maior.

Temperance ligou o micro e começou a ler seus e-mails. Ângela se despediu, prometendo levá-la para almoçar e saiu, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Depois de muitas coisas inúteis, um e-mail chamou sua atenção. Era de um homem, que se dizia seu fã e gostaria de conhecê-la, levando-a para jantar. Temperance se lembrou de seu último namorado virtual. Booth ficara muito enciumado na época.

O pensamento trouxe uma nova onda de tristeza e ela desligou o micro. Ela recolheu suas coisas, pegou uma pasta e seguiu para o Limbo, na esperança que seu trabalho a distraísse.

* * *

Ângela apareceu para buscá-la para almoçar e a encontrou sentada no chão, num canto do Limbo, o olhar vazio e os olhos muito vermelhos. Temperance não olhou para ela, mas percebeu sua aproximação.

_ Eu não consegui, Ângela. – ela disse baixinho.

A amiga se ajoelhou ao lado dela, preocupada com sua aparência.

_ Não conseguiu o que, querida ?

_ Trabalhar. Eu não consegui... – ela parou quando percebeu que ia chorar novamente.

_ Querida... – a amiga a abraçou e ela não conseguiu mais se segurar.

Ângela ficou ali com ela, consolando-a enquanto ela chorava como nunca antes. Só mesmo ele para conseguir esse tipo de reação dela. Aos poucos ela se acalmou, Ângela se afastou um pouco e a encarou.

_ Vamos. Você precisa comer alguma coisa, tomar ar puro...

_ Não. – ela negou com firmeza.

_ Brennan... – ela ia argumentar.

_ Não. Eu vou voltar para o hospital. Eu preciso ficar com ele. Desculpe, Angie.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu de volta para sua sala. Ângela a seguia de perto.

_ Por favor, avise a Cam que eu não vou voltar hoje. – ela disse enquanto pegava a bolsa.

_ Pode deixar.

Temperance saiu praticamente correndo e Ângela seguiu para a sala da chefe.

* * *

_**Georgetown University **____Hospital__**, 12:30h....**_

Temperance entrou no quarto e logo sua atenção se voltou para os enormes vasos de flores nas mesas ao lado da cama. Ela se aproximou e pegou o cartão de um deles, era do avô de Booth. O pobre homem devia estar arrasado por perder o neto dessa maneira tão estúpida.

Ela deu a volta na cama e pegou o outro cartão. Como imaginou, era de Jared. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ler as poucas palavras do irmão de Booth. No cartão ele dizia que estava voltando da índia o mais rápido que podia, e pedia para que os médicos não se atravessem a desligar nada de seu irmão. Dizia também que nunca se sentira tão perdido, pois o irmão era seu porto seguro, mais do que um pai. Temperance devolveu o cartão e enxugou os olhos.

Ela se aproximou da cama e pegou a mão de Booth. Sentia-se tão cansada, que resolveu se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama e fechar os olhos por um momento. Precisava organizar os pensamentos. As coisas de Booth dependiam das decisões dela, enquanto o irmão estava viajando, e ela precisava estar preparada. Ela apoiou o rosto na mão dele e pouco tempo depois estava dormindo.

* * *

_**Georgetown University **____Hospital__**, 14:00h....**_

Temperance acordou com vozes que se aproximavam pelo corredor. Ela se levantou da cadeira, ajeitando os cabelos e a saia com as mãos. A enfermeira de plantão entrou, acompanhada por Rebecca. Ela olhou para Temperance e a cumprimentou.

_ Olá, Dra. Brennan.

_ Pode me chamar de Temperance. – ela retrucou. – Onde está o Parker ?

_ Com meus pais, está sendo difícil demais para ele. O pobrezinho está inconformado...

Ela parou de falar e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao olhar para ele deitado na cama. Ela pareceu ficar sem graça e só aí Temperance percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dele. Ela a soltou rapidamente e se afastou da cama.

Rebecca se aproximou e colocou um terço nas mãos dele. Ela olhou novamente para Temperance.

_ Ele ia gostar disso.

_ Tenho certeza que sim. – ela concordou.

Rebecca enxugou as lágrimas e voltou-se para a enfermeira.

_ Quando vão desligar os aparelhos ?

_ Assim que o irmão chegar de viagem. – ela respondeu.

_ Você vai estar presente ? – ela perguntou para Temperance.

_ Não. – ela respondeu com honestidade. – Eu não seria capaz.

_ Nem eu. – ela retrucou com um meio sorriso. – Eu já vou indo. Só passei para entregar o terço. Foi bom vê-la. Até outro dia, Temperance.

_ Até outro dia.

Elas saíram e Temperance se viu novamente sozinha com ele.

* * *

_**Sábado, **__**Georgetown University **____Hospital__**, 6:30h....**_

Temperance foi acordada por vozes alteradas que vinham do corredor. Ela tinha passado a noite no hospital, não tendo ânimo para ir para seu apartamento vazio. Ela se sentou no sofá e prestou atenção, reconhecendo a voz de Jared.

O médico entrou no quarto, sendo seguido pelo irmão de Booth. Temperance se levantou depressa.

_ Temperance ! Que bom te ver ! – ele a abraçou.

_ Olá, Jared.

_ Você concorda com esse absurdo ? Eu não vou permitir que eles desliguem os aparelhos, Temp. Meu irmão vai viver !

Temperance notou a aflição dele e o olhar do médico.

_ Eu também não quero isso, Jared, mas os médicos garantem que ele não tem chances...

_ Sr. Booth. – o médico a interrompeu. - Seu irmão passou por diversos testes neurológicos e fizemos vários exames ! O senhor só vai prolongar seu próprio sofrimento se mantiver os aparelhos ligados. Seu irmão praticamente não tem chances de recuperação...

_ Uma ova que não tem ! Eu tenho um amigo que saiu de um coma após dois anos ! – ele retrucou ao médico. – De quantas assinaturas você precisa para não realizar o procedimento ? – ele perguntou com voz dura.

_ Apenas quatro, e de pessoas próximas, senhor, mas veja bem... O FBI não vai continuar pagando as despesas do hospital. O governo precisa liberar leitos para pacientes com chances de...

_ Não ! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada ! Eu vou conseguir as malditas assinaturas de que precisa. E eu mesmo pagarei as despesas do hospital ! Vou trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, se for preciso !

O médico achou melhor deixá-lo esfriar a cabeça e saiu, deixando-os a sós. Jared se sentou na cadeira, jogando uma enorme mochila a seus pés. Ele parecia cansado.

_ Você veio direto do Aeroporto ? – ela perguntou.

_ Sim. – ele a encarou e esfregou os olhos. – Você vai assinar, certo ? Posso contar com você ? Por favor, Temp ! Não deixe que eles matem meu irmão !

Temperance o encarou com um olhar confuso. Era tudo o que ela mais queria no mundo, que Booth se recuperasse do coma. Ela pensou no bebê, ela teria que se explicar sobre isso, mas ainda sim, era o que ela mais queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo, confiava nos médicos. Eles deviam saber, ou não ? Percebeu que Jared aguardava a resposta, os olhos marejados. Imaginou se fosse Russ deitado naquela cama.

_ Claro que eu assino. – ela respondeu finalmente.

Jared a abraçou.

_ Obrigado, Temp.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

**Capítulo 3**

_**Quarta-feira, 8:20h., Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance estava em sua sala, terminando um relatório para Cam. Ela foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular. Ao abri-lo percebeu que se tratava de uma mensagem de Jared. "Consegui, eles não vão desligar nada. Agora só preciso descobrir como pagar as despesas. Abraço. Jared".

Temperance se lembrou da noite anterior, quando a administradora do hospital tinha informado ao irmão de Booth de quanto seriam as despesas, após o término do prazo acordado com o FBI, para o pagamento das mesmas. O custo era de cerca de dois mil dólares por dia. Jared possuía algum dinheiro guardado, mas não daria para muito tempo. Não queriam usar o dinheiro de Booth, pois se ele acordasse, como viveria depois ?

Ela pensou um pouco, por que deixaria Jared se sacrificar com as despesas do hospital, se ela possuía dinheiro de sobra para isso ? Temperance pegou o telefone e ligou para sua contadora, explicando a situação. Ela foi informada de que possuía os recursos necessários apenas retirando os rendimentos de duas de suas aplicações. Agradeceu, satisfeita e desligou. Resolveu terminar o relatório antes de ligar para Jared e dar a notícia.

* * *

_**19:15 h., **_**_Georgetown University Hospital_**_**...**_

_ Não ! Eu não posso aceitar seu dinheiro ! – Jared retrucou, nervoso. – Já te disse isso hoje de manhã, Temp !

_ Jared, seja razoável ! Eu quero ajudar ! Você não sabe quanto tempo seu irmão pode ficar assim ! – ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos ao dizer isso. - E eu tenho dinheiro de sobra. Meu último livro continua vendendo muito bem, e meu salário no Jeffersonian não é como o do FBI, eu lhe garanto ! Não vai me fazer falta nenhuma !

_ Não posso aceitar, Temp !

Ela baixou a voz, as lágrimas escorrendo silenciosas pelo rosto bonito.

_ Eu faria qualquer coisa pelo Booth, Jared, qualquer coisa ! Gastaria cada centavo que já ganhei, se isso me garantisse ele de volta na minha vida !

Jared a encarou, sentindo-se culpado. Temperance estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele. Ele percebia que ela gostava demais do irmão, apesar de notar que nenhum deles admitia isso. Mas as pessoas em volta deles sabiam, e Jared não tinha ficado de fora.

Ele se aproximou e a puxou para seus braços, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e chorou baixinho. Jared suspirou, cansado. Depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que ela se acalmara e se afastou em direção à janela.

_ Ok. Tudo bem. Mas apenas com uma condição.

_ Pode falar. – ela disse, enxugando os olhos.

_ Nós só usaremos o seu dinheiro quando o meu acabar.

_ Mas, Jared... – ela começou a retrucar.

_ Só aceito se for assim, Temp.

Ela suspirou derrotada. Sabia o quanto um Booth podia ser teimoso e orgulhoso.

_ Ok. Como você quiser.

* * *

_**Quarenta dias depois, 22:25 h., apartamento da Temperance...**_

Temperance tomava uma xícara de chá de camomila e olhava para as caixas em cima de sua mesa na sala de jantar. O FBI tinha mandado entregar as coisas de Booth, inclusive uma medalha de agradecimento por serviços prestados e uma bandeira dos Estados Unidos, a ser usada em seu funeral, quando Jared decidisse que era chegada a hora. Jared tinha se recusado a recebê-las, e agora elas eram de sua responsabilidade.

Isso acontecera há três dias, e ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de mexer nas coisas dele. Parecia errado, afinal ele ainda estava vivo. Ela se aproximou e pegou um porta retrato na caixa. Era uma foto de Parker. Depois de mexer na caixa mais um pouco ela encontrou outra foto. Booth e ela estavam sorridentes e ele a abraçava pelos ombros. A foto tinha sido tirada pela Ângela, em uma festa no Jeffersonian e ela nem sabia que Booth tinha uma cópia.

Temperance observou a foto durante muito tempo. A dor da saudade ardia em seu peito. Tudo o que ela gostaria agora era de ouvir a voz dele. Ela soltou um longo suspiro. Precisava dormir. O sofá do hospital era duro demais, e ela queria aproveitar sua própria cama esta noite.

* * *

_**Manhã seguinte, 7:40 h...., quarto da Temperance...**_

Depois de mais uma noite mal dormida, e povoada por pesadelos, Temperance torcia as mãos, nervosa, enquanto aguardava os minutos do teste de gravidez que comprara na noite anterior. Após quase uma semana de atraso em sua menstruação, ela tomou coragem para enfrentar o resultado de sua primeira tentativa de ser mãe. Ela fechou os olhos e os três minutos pareciam se arrastar, até que finalmente seu relógio apitou. Ela correu de volta ao banheiro e notou que suas mãos tremiam ao pegar o bastão branco.

Temperance sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Sua tentativa tinha dado certo. Estava grávida. Um misto de alegria e tristeza a invadiu. Ela se lembrou de Booth no hospital. Mais de um mês se passara e não houvera nenhuma melhora em seu estado. Ela procurava se manter otimista perto de Jared, mas na verdade, tinha perdido as esperanças.

Em seus sonhos ela se via contando a ele sobre o bebê... ele a pegava no colo, beijava sua barriga e prometia nunca deixá-la. Mas a realidade batia em seu rosto ao acordar. Booth ia mesmo deixá-la, não por escolha dele, mas mesmo assim, ele ia deixá-la.

Mesmo sem muitas esperanças, ela ainda seguia com sua rotina de passar o máximo de tempo que conseguia com Booth. Às vezes achava que estava apenas se torturando, mas quando estava longe dele, sentia falta de apenas olhar para ele. Trabalhava o dia todo, e a noite se revezava com Jared para dormir no hospital. Até quando ? Ela não sabia.

Temperance passou a mão pela barriga. No máximo dali a três meses ela já estaria aparecendo e poderia exibi-la com orgulho. Só precisava contar aos amigos primeiro. E isso ia ser bem difícil. Ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de contar sequer para Ângela.

Ela terminou de se arrumar e saiu do prédio, resolvida a mudar a rotina, afinal tratava-se de um dia especial, ela passaria pela Clínica, para marcar suas consultas de acompanhamento da gravidez e pelo hospital, para ver Booth, antes de ir ao Jeffersonian.

* * *

**Temperance deixou o carro fora do estacionamento do hospital, pois nesse horário costuma estar lotado e foi andando até lá. Seu olhar foi atraído por uma senhora que estava acabando de abrir as portas de uma loja de roupas infantis, e ela resolveu entrar por um minuto.**

**Ela ficou olhando a vitrine, enquanto a mulher terminava de arrumar a fachada da loja. Depois ela se aproximou de Temperance com um sorriso. **

**_ Em que posso ajudar, moça bonita ?**

**_ Eu não sei bem. Quero dizer, eu estou grávida e...**

**_ Oh ! Mas que maravilha ! Meus parabéns ! **

**_ Obrigada. – ela retrucou sem graça.**

**_ Está procurando um enxoval completo ?**

**_ Não. Ainda não. Eu apenas queria comprar alguma coisa que transformasse o evento em algo mais concreto. **

**A mulher a olhou confusa, depois sorriu.**

**_ Acho que sei o que quer dizer. Sua barriga ainda não apareceu e você quer algo para mostrar ao pai do bebê, certo ?**

**_ Não. Ele não poderia ver. Ele está em coma no hospital. – ela disse.**

**_ Meu Deus ! Eu sinto muito ! Mas ele vai ficar bom, não é ?**

**_ Não. Infelizmente não. – ela disse engolindo em seco, não ia chorar na frente de uma estranha. – Os médicos querem desligar os aparelhos, mas o irmão dele não deixa... – ela achou que estava falando demais e terminou. – É uma longa história...**

**A mulher pareceu ficar chocada com sua aparente frieza, mas não comentou nada.**

**_ Bem. Eu tenho algumas blusinhas, algumas camisas pólo para meninos e outros modelos para meninas. Você quer dar uma olhada ?**

**_ Sim. Gostaria muito. Obrigada.**

**Ela ficou esperando enquanto a senhora buscava as peças. Temperance acabou comprando um modelo de cada, um para menina e outro para menino. Afinal, não podia supor nada.**

**

* * *

**

**_Georgetown University Hospital_**_**, 8:20 h....**_

Jared ainda dormia quando Temperance entrou no quarto, mas assim que ela fechou a porta, ele acordou.

_ Bom dia ! Desculpe. Não queria acordá-lo.

_ Imagine. Eu já precisava levantar mesmo. O que você faz aqui ?

_ Eu quis passar aqui antes de ir ao Instituto. Na verdade não sei ao certo porque. – ela mentiu.

Não gostava de mentir, mas não podia dizer a verdade. "Olá, eu vim porque estou grávida do seu irmão, ele vai ser papai daqui a oito meses !" Jared ficaria chocado. Todos ficariam chocados.

Jared sorriu pois ele sabia porque. Tanto quanto ele, essa mulher amava seu irmão.

_ Ok. Bom, já que está aqui, se importa em ficar com ele enquanto eu tomo um café na lanchonete ? Ou vai te atrasar ?

_ Não, não vai me atrasar. Claro que eu fico. Pode ir.

Ele foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e depois saiu, ela jogou sua bolsa no sofá. Temperance se aproximou da cama. Notou que Booth não parecia tão pálido quanto nos dias anteriores, mas acabou concluindo que era apenas sua imaginação.

Temperance abriu seu laptop e escreveu algumas palavras em seu diário. Ela começara a escrever um assim que Booth foi diagnosticado com o tumor. Era um jeito de desabafar, e também de anotar os acontecimentos para contar a ele depois, quando e se ele acordasse.

Ela ergueu os olhos do micro, notou as flores murchas no vaso ao lado da cama e decidiu jogá-las fora. Traria outras quando voltasse para lá, a noite, como vinha fazendo no último mês. Temperance gostava de manter flores frescas e coloridas no quarto, parecia deixá-lo menos frio. Ela pegou o vaso e foi até o banheiro. Jogou as flores o lixo e despejou a água no vaso sanitário. Ao voltar para o quarto, ela se assustou quando se aproximou da cama e ouviu uma voz.

_ Bones... – não foi mais do que um sussurro.

Temperance sentiu seu coração dar um salto e o vaso escorregou de sua mão, espatifando-se no chão do quarto.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

**Capítulo 4**

Temperance olhou para os cacos de vidro e depois para Booth.

_ Booth ! – ela pegou a mão dele. – Booth, fala comigo ! Você pode me ouvir ?

Ele nem se mexeu. Parecia estar dormindo. Um dos monitores ligados a ele não parava de apitar e ela saiu pelo corredor correndo, a procura do médico. Quando ela o encontrou, o médico se assustou ao notar o quanto ela tremia.

_ O que aconteceu ? A senhora está bem ? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Ele falou ! Booth falou comigo !

_ Isso é pouco provável, Dra. Brennan. Deve ter sido impressão sua. – o médico disse compreensivo.

_ Ele disse "Bones" ! Eu ouvi ! Não foi impressão minha coisa nenhuma ! – ela retrucou irritada.

_ Bones ? E por que ele diria isso ?

_ É um apelido que ele me deu, doutor. – ela explicou.

O médico a olhava desconfiado quando duas enfermeiras se aproximaram.

_ Dr. Jurzik ! O monitor cerebral do paciente do quarto 32 está mostrando leve atividade. – uma delas disse.

O médico a olhou com espanto. Era o quarto do Booth. Todos correram para lá, deixando Temperance parada no lugar, tremendo dos pés á cabeça. As portas do elevador se abriram e Jared apareceu, olhando-a confuso ao encontrá-la fora do quarto.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Temp ? – ele perguntou com um tom de pânico na voz.

Ela abriu a boca para falar e não conseguiu. Ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela, Jared interpretou de maneira errada.

_ Não ! Deus, não ! Temp, me diga que não é o que eu estou pensando, por favor ! – ele pediu já chorando.

_ Não é ! – ela enfim disse. – Ele está voltando ! Booth está voltando !

Jared arregalou os olhos e a abraçou eufórico, rodando com ela pelo corredor do hospital. Eles choravam juntos agora, pois não cabiam em si de felicidade. Depois eles voltaram correndo para o quarto, mas foram impedidos de entrar.

_ Eu quero ver meu irmão ! – Jared exigiu.

_ Calma, senhor Booth ! As enfermeiras estão tirando-o do respirador artificial e estamos dando medicamentos para que ele recobre a consciência mais rapidamente. Precisamos fazer alguns testes neurológicos para constatar possíveis danos.

_ Se ele tivesse algum dano cerebral não teria me chamado de Bones ! – Temperance retrucou tão impaciente quanto Jared.

_ Eu entendo a alegria e euforia de vocês, mas nós temos que seguir as normas do hospital. Vocês só poderão vê-lo à noite. Quem sabe até lá eu não tenha notícias de melhora ?

_ Mas... – Jared queria argumentar que ele teria que trabalhar até a noite.

_ Sinto muito. São normas do hospital. – o médico disse e voltou ao quarto.

Jared praguejou baixinho. Temperance agradeceu quando uma das enfermeiras trouxe sua bolsa. Ele a olhou e sorriu.

_ Ele disse mesmo "Bonés" ?

_ Disse. E eu derrubei o vaso de flores no chão. Os cacos devem estar lá espalhados. – ela disse sorrindo, como há muito tempo não fazia.

_ O que você vai fazer até a noite ?

_ Bom, vou trabalhar. Não vai adiantar ficar aqui.

_ Eu não posso voltar pra cá hoje à noite, tenho relatórios acumulados, e agora que voltei, meu chefe não desgruda do meu pé. Promete que me liga, se ele acordar ?

_ Claro !

Eles saíram juntos do hospital e se despediram.

* * *

Temperance sentou-se no carro e apoiou as mãos no volante. Foi aí que ela notou o quanto tremia. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, várias vezes. Ficou pensando na reviravolta dos acontecimentos. Será que o médico tinha razão, será que Booth ficaria com seqüelas ? Ela não queria pensar numa coisa dessas. Booth jamais aceitaria viver com limitações.

Depois de quinze minutos sentada no carro, ela tomou uma decisão. Não podia ir embora. Pegou o celular e ligou para Cam, avisando que não ia trabalhar, preferiu omitir o acontecimento, para não dar falsa esperanças. Esperaria ele acordar de verdade para dar a notícia. Depois ela fez o caminho de volta ao hospital, passando pela lanchonete para tomar o café da manhã, afinal tinha que cuidar da saúde de seu bebê, e da sua, agora que teria que contar ao pai dele sobre sua existência.

Temperance ficava imaginando qual seria a reação de Booth. Ela tinha sido precipitada, ela sabia, mas a dor de perdê-lo a havia cegado para as possíveis conseqüências, e agora estava feito. Seu filho estava dentro dela, e por nada no mundo ela seria capaz de interromper aquela gravidez. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele jamais permitiria tal coisa.

* * *

_**Meia hora depois...**_

Temperance saiu do elevador e espiou pelo corredor, percebendo a ausência das enfermeiras. Ótimo para seu plano. Ela não ia se contentar em ficar na sala de espera, queria ficar com Booth. Ela andou pelo corredor sem fazer barulho e entrou rapidamente no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lá dentro pode respirar aliviada. Ela sentou-se no sofá e abriu seu laptop, para registrar os últimos acontecimentos em seu diário. O tempo passou e ela nem percebeu. Temperance se assustou quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto para trocar o soro de Booth.

_ Eu não sabia que a senhora estava aqui, Dra. Brennan.

_ Desculpe, eu sei que o médico não queria, mas eu não pude ficar longe. Prometo não atrapalhar em nada !

_ Não se preocupe, ele foi almoçar e está atolado com os outros pacientes. Mas a esta hora, eu acho que ele já teria liberado sua entrada de qualquer maneira. Já passa das três da tarde.

_ Nossa ! Nem vi o tempo passar ! Preciso descer até a lanchonete para comer alguma coisa, mas não queria deixá-lo...

A enfermeira sorriu.

_ Se prometer não contar a ninguém eu trago um lanche dos pacientes pra você. Comida de hospital, sabe como é... Mas pelo menos a senhora continuaria aqui com ele.

_ Eu adoraria, muito obrigada !

Ela foi buscar o lanche e Temperance aproveitou para esticar as pernas e ir ao banheiro.

* * *

_**Mais tarde...**_

Temperance cochilou no sofá e acordou assustada. Pela janela do quarto ela notou que estava escuro. Olhou rapidamente para seu relógio de pulso, oito e meia da noite. Ela se perguntava quando e se Booth recobraria a consciência.

Ela abriu novamente o laptop e quase o derrubou no chão, ao ouvir a voz rouca.

_ Você nunca desgruda desse computador, Bones ?

Temperance deu um grito e se levantou, indo correndo até a cama. Os maravilhosos olhos castanhos estavam encarando-a, não era um sonho. Booth tinha um sorriso no rosto.

_ O que foi, Bones ? Um gato comeu sua língua ? – ele provocou. – Se você está aqui comigo, quer dizer que deu tudo certo ! Então por que essa cara ?

Ela tentou falar, mas a emoção de vê-lo vivo, junto aos hormônios confusos por causa da gravidez foram demais para ela. Temperance começou a chorar.

_ Eu prometi... a mim mesma que não ia fazer isso... – ela sussurrou baixinho.

Booth esticou a mão e pegou a dela, puxando-a para que se sentasse na cama ao lado dele.

_ Bones, o que foi ? – ele perguntou preocupado. – Você mesma me disse que eu ia ficar bem !

Temperance soluçou e Booth se sentou na cama, abraçando-a. Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, sem se preocupar com o emaranhado de fios que o prendiam às máquinas, e chorou. Booth a consolava com palavras de carinho, afagando seus cabelos.

_ Bones, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu ! – ele pediu, preocupado com a reação dela.

Isso não era do feitio dela, e ele começava a ficar preocupado. Talvez tivesse acontecido algo grave enquanto ele se recuperava da cirurgia. As únicas vezes em que ela tinha chorado daquela maneira foi ao descobrir o corpo da mãe e quando pensou ter perdido o irmão. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e se afastou um pouco, mas Booth não permitiu que ela saísse da cama.

_ Desculpe por isso. – ela disse num sussurro.

_ Para com isso, Bones ! Você é humana ! Não se desculpe por ter emoções humanas !

_ Você estava morto, Booth ! – ela disse de repente, acariciando o rosto dele.

_ O que ? – ele perguntou de olhos arregalados.

_ Você foi desenganado pelos médicos. Eles iam desligar os aparelhos, mas Jared não deixou, e nós assinamos uma ordem judicial para interromper a ordem do FBI e do hospital.– ela despejou as informações de uma vez. - Quando eu penso que quase o perdi...

Ela parou e Booth sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ele estaria morto agora, não fosse por seu irmão e por ela.

_ Quando ? – ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

_ Quando o que ? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Quando eles pretendiam me desligar.

_ Há mais de duas semanas...

_ Quanto tempo eu fiquei em coma, Bones ?

_ Quase dois meses...

_ Meu Deus ! – ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

**Capítulo 5**

Temperance notou que Booth ainda segurava suas mãos e tentou se afastar, se levantando da cama. Ele a soltou ao notar o quanto ela estava sem graça. Ela foi até sua bolsa pegar um lenço para secar o rosto e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do quarto. Booth sabia o motivo daquele comportamento, ela detestava se mostrar humana, perder o controle na frente dele. Mas ele estava muito feliz, afinal ela não choraria daquela maneira se não sentisse nada por ele.

Ele sorria quando ela o encarou novamente.

_ O que foi ? Rindo da minha atitude infantil ? – ela perguntou.

_ Para com isso, Bones ! Chorar não é uma atitude infantil !

_ Você não chora na minha frente ! – ela retrucou.

_ É diferente !

_ Se você disser que é porque você é homem, eu juro que bato em você !

Booth riu da ameaça.

_ Eu não ia dizer isso. Vem cá. – ele bateu com a mão no lugar a seu lado, na cama.

Temperance se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele. Booth pegou sua mão entre as dele.

_ Eu ia dizer que eu nunca perdi você, Bones ! Só isso !

Temperance prendeu respiração ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

_ Nunca mais quero sentir isso... – ela sussurrou baixinho. – Foi horrível !

Booth sorriu compreensivo. Ela o olhava, encantada e Booth estava feliz com isso.

_ Você tem certeza de que está bem ? Nenhum sintoma preocupante ? Dor de cabeça, náusea ? – ela perguntou preocupada.

_ Estou bem, sério ! Só um pouco tonto... e morto de fome !

_ Eu vou chamar a enfermeira e avisar que você acordou...

_ Não ! Agora não. Fica aqui comigo mais um pouco. – ele pediu segurando sua mão e impedindo-a de se levantar. - E não é verdade o que você disse antes. – ele continuou.

_ Sobre o que ? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Eu já chorei na sua frente.

_ Quando ?

_ Pelo menos duas vezes, que eu me lembre. A primeira vez foi no cemitério, quando eu lhe contei sobre o meu passado. – ele fez uma pausa. – E a segunda no hospital, após a explosão na sua casa, quando você viu minhas radiografias e me confrontou sobre as torturas que eu sofri na guerra...

_ É verdade... – ela confirmou com tristeza, se lembrando dos acontecimentos.

De repente ela se lembrou do filho que esperava. Seria uma boa hora para contar a ele o que havia feito ? Seu celular tocou, assustando a ambos. Ela se levantou e foi atender.

Booth suspirou. Não acreditava que a esta hora podia estar morto e nunca mais ver aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento. Começou a pensar onde estaria Jared. Temperance desligou o telefone e ele a encarou.

_ Era a Cam. Ela precisa de mim no Jeffersonian amanhã de manhã. Ela também começou a chorar quando eu lhe dei a notícia... – ela explicou com um sorriso tímido. – E ela está vindo pra cá !

Booth sorriu.

_ Viu só ! Todo mundo chora, Bones ! Pelo menos é o que eu espero de quem gosta um pouquinho de mim, poxa ! – ele retrucou fazendo um bico de menino zangado.

Ela riu da atitude dele.

_ É, eu acho que você tem razão... – ela concluiu. – Todo mundo chora !

_ Onde está o Jared ? – Booth perguntou. – Quero agradecer por salvar minha vida. Estou com saudades daquele moleque !

Temperance arregalou os olhos.

_ Eu me esqueci completamente dele ! Ele me pediu para ligar quando você recobrasse a consciência !

Ela pegou o celular e ligou para ele. Assim que Jared atendeu, ela passou o telefone para Booth.

* * *

_**Alguns dias depois, apartamento da Temperance, 22:30 h....**_

Temperance se virou pela vigésima vez em sua cama, tentando dormir. Ela sabia que não conseguia conciliar o sono devido à mistura de sentimentos dentro dela. Alegria, por Booth estar bem e prestes a ter alta do hospital. Euforia, pela gravidez. Apreensão, pelo fato de ainda não ter contado a ninguém sobre o bebê, e medo, do futuro, caso Booth ficasse zangado demais por sua atitude.

Ela desistiu de tentar dormir e se levantou. Foi até a cozinha e preparou uma xícara de chá, pensando em como gostaria de tomar um copo de vinho. Soltou um suspiro, cansada. Estava exausta devido à correria de sua vida nas últimas semanas.

De casa para o Jeffersonian, do Jeffersonian para o hospital, do hospital para a Clínica de fertilização, e depois para casa. Agora pelo menos ela já estava liberada das consultas diárias da Clínica, pois o médico já tinha certeza de que o embrião estava no lugar certo, ela passaria a fazer as consultas mensais, de acompanhamento.

Temperance passou a mão pela barriga, ela já estava grávida de pouco mais de sete semanas, sabia que não tinha mais muito tempo antes da barriga aparecer, e continuava pensando em como contar ao Booth. Ela sabia que tinha sido precipitada, mas não se arrependia de sua decisão, pois queria muito aquele bebê. Ela tinha esperanças que Booth a perdoaria, mas se ele não a perdoasse, ela poderia se mudar de cidade, de país até.

Sentiu-se deprimida ao pensar nisso. Para afastar esses pensamentos, resolveu escrever. Foi até a sala e ligou seu micro, abrindo em seu diário. As palavras começaram a sair automaticamente.

"_A solidão é uma situação difícil de se viver. Posso estar rodeada de pessoas, mas às vezes me vejo sozinha. Especialmente quando elas não me entendem. Foi assim a minha vida toda. Mas com você é diferente. Mesmo quando não me entende, não me julga, e isso me conforta._

_Odeio psicologia, mas às vezes, algumas das coisas ditas por Sweets, fazem sentido pra mim. Ele disse uma vez que nós nos complementamos, e ele estava certo. Não sei explicar em palavras o que sinto por você. Meu parceiro, meu melhor amigo. Não gosto de rótulos. Mas a maioria das pessoas diria que é amor. _

_Ao pensar que ia perdê-lo, eu também me perdi. Perdi meu senso de direção, meu porto seguro, meu julgamento lógico, e segui meu impulso. Mas, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu não me arrependo. Sei que vou pagar por isso de alguma maneira, mas não posso lamentar por algo, por alguém, que eu sei... vai me fazer uma pessoa melhor e mais feliz. _

_A vida dentro de mim cresce devagar, seguindo o curso evolutivo da natureza, e eu anseio por apressar um ritmo tão antigo quanto a humanidade... Mas não posso evitar. Meu bebê é tudo o que importa pra mim. Espero que um dia você me perdoe por isso, Booth. Mas ele tinha que ser seu. Não me imagino tendo um filho com mais ninguém neste mundo._

_Amor,_

_Bones"_

Temperance leu o que havia acabado de escrever e ficou chocada. Sabia que jamais teria coragem de entregar aquela carta para o Booth. Ela colocou o dedo sobre o botão para deletar, mas foi interrompida pelo som da campainha. Ela se assustou. Visitas àquela hora eram sempre do Booth, mas ele estava no hospital.

Ela se aproximou da porta, olhando apreensiva pelo olho mágico. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que era mesmo Booth. Abriu a porta rapidamente.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Booth ? – ela o repreendeu.

_ Puxa, Bones ! Pensei que ia ficar feliz em me ver e sou recebido assim ! – ele disse entrando no apartamento.

_ Você ia receber alta amanhã. Eu supostamente deveria ir buscá-lo após o almoço. – ela retrucou, cruzando os braços.

_ É, eu sei disso. Mas acontece que eu estava ficando entediado, e infernizei a vida do médico até ele me liberar hoje. – ele explicou com um sorriso cínico. – Eu vim de táxi.

Temperance riu, mas logo em seguida ficou tensa, notando que Booth estava se aproximando de seu laptop. Ela não podia deixar que ele visse a carta. Precisava fechar o computador de alguma maneira.

_ Já que está aqui, aceita um café ? – ela ofereceu.

_ Tem cerveja ? – ele perguntou.

_ Booth ! Você está tomando remédios !

_ Ah, Bones ! Só uma ! Afinal eu não tomo uma cerveja há dois meses. – ele disse seguindo na direção que ela queria, a da cozinha.

_ Você não tem percepção desse fato, Booth. Eu sei muito bem que esses dois meses não foram sentidos por você ! – ela retrucou fechando discretamente o laptop antes de segui-lo.

_ Você e sua lógica... – ele reclamou.

* * *

_**Um mês depois, Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance estava no Limbo, debruçada sobre o microscópio, analisando minúsculas fraturas em uma costela de um soldado da primeira guerra mundial. Booth chegou por trás, assustando-a.

_ Bones, temos um caso ! Meu primeiro caso após a cirurgia ! – ele disse eufórico.

_ Booth ! Você me assustou !

_ Desculpe. – ele disse nada arrependido. - Vamos !

Ela o encarou enquanto tirava as luvas.

_ Por que está tão eufórico ?

_ Primeiro caso, Bones ! Estou louco para voltar ao nosso trabalho !

_ Quando trabalhamos em parceria, significa analisar ossos, o que claramente implica que alguém morreu. Não acho que você deva se mostrar tão animado, Booth.

Ele desfez o sorriso.

_ Ok. Você sabe como acabar com o clima, Bones !

_ Clima ? Eu não sei o que isso significa. E não posso ir com você, Booth ! Tenho muitas ossadas para identificar. Estou extremamente ocupada.

_ Qual é, Bones ! Você tem me evitado durante todo o mês ! Até quando você vai continuar com isso ? – ele perguntou com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

_ Eu não... eu não tenho evitado você, Booth ! Estou ocupada !

Booth cruzou os braços e alcançou as luvas, impedindo-a de vesti-las novamente.

_ Eu não sou idiota, Bones. Vai me contar o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava apagado, ou terei que descobrir sozinho ?

Temperance o encarou aborrecida, detestava ser colocada contra a parede. Ambos se assustaram quando o celular no bolso dela começou a apitar.

_ Desculpe, Booth ! Eu tenho uma consulta com o médico. Outra hora nós conversamos !

Ela disse isso e correu de volta para sua sala, deixando para trás um Booth confuso e irritado.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

**Capítulo 6**

Booth bateu de leve na porta da sala da Cam.

_ Oi. ! Entre, Booth !

_ Tudo bem ? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

_ Sim. A Dra. Brennan saiu. Ela tinha uma consulta. Estava procurando por ela ?

_ Não. Eu já a vi. Temos um caso novo mas ela me dispensou de novo. Dessa vez eu vejo que pelo menos a desculpa era verdadeira. – ele soltou um suspiro cansado e se sentou no sofá.

Cam parou de digitar e olhou para o amigo.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Booth ?

_ Não sei. Honestamente, não sei.

_ Vocês brigaram ?

_ Não ! – ele negou. – Nem ficamos juntos tempo suficiente para isso !

_ Hum...

_ Da última vez que ela ficou assim, foi quando eu não impedi o Zach de ir para o Iraque. E ela esperava isso de mim.

_ A cabeça dela não funciona como a nossa, Booth. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. Tente se lembrar de algo !

_ Já tentei. – ele explicou irritado. – Foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz... – ele se levantou novamente. – Por que ela foi ao médico, está doente ?

_ Ela não disse realmente, mas a Ângela me contou que ela não anda nada bem. Tem estado pálida, com náuseas e muito sonolenta. – Cam voltou sua atenção ao micro. – Eu chutaria insônia...

_ A Bones nunca teve insônia !

_ Não quer dizer que não tem agora. – ela olhou para ele novamente - Ela passou por muita coisa nesses dois meses, Booth ! Você não faz idéia ! Nós passamos por muita coisa...

_ Eu imagino, Cam !

_ Dê um tempo a ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai voltar ao normal. Quero dizer, ao normal dela. – Can ironizou.

Booth mostrou a língua para a melhor amiga e se despediu, deixando Cam no escritório, rindo.

* * *

Booth cuidou de toda a burocracia do começo das investigações, inclusive acompanhando a remoção dos restos mortais para o Instituto Jeffersonian, para que os squints pudessem trabalhar. O corpo estava carbonizado, e como não ele tinha junto sua eficiente parceira, Booth sequer conseguiu saber se era um homem ou uma mulher. No fim do dia estava exausto, mas uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça, falar com ela.

Ele pensava numa maneira de fazer com que ela se abrisse com ele. Não gostava quando ela se fechava para o mundo, excluindo-o. Ao longo dos anos ela tinha feito muitos progressos no convívio com as pessoas "normais", e ele não queria que isso se perdesse.

Booth entrou no carro e tomou uma decisão, levá-la para jantar, e arrancar dela o que quer que ela estivesse escondendo.

_

* * *

_

_**20:30h., escritório da Temperance...**_

Booth bateu de leve na porta, fazendo com que ela levantasse os olhos do micro.

_ Olá, Booth ! – ela cumprimentou.

_ Como eu sei que você não almoçou, vim te buscar pra jantar, Bones !

_ Como você sabe disso ?

_ Porque eu te conheço. E sei também que você está com algum problema. E quem melhor para desabafar do que seu melhor amigo, hein ? – ele lhe lançou seu melhor sorriso.

Temperance soltou um suspiro. Ele sabia que ela não resistia quando ele a olhava daquela maneira. Ela pensou um pouco. Não adiantava mais adiar a conversa, precisava falar com ele.

_ Ok. – ela concordou desligando o micro e se levantando.

_ Jura ! Fácil assim ? Eu tinha me preparado para ter que convencê-la ! – ele ironizou.

_ Não me provoque, Booth ! – ela disse batendo com sua bolsa no braço dele.

Ele riu e a seguiu para a saída. Foram ao mesmo restaurante de sempre. Temperance pediu salada e Booth um filé com fritas. Quando os pedidos chegaram, eles começaram a comer e conversar.

_ E então, Bones ! vai me contar o que te aflige ?

Ela suspirou, tinha chegado a hora.

_ É sobre o assunto em pauta antes da sua cirurgia, Booth.

_ O bebê ? – ele perguntou, cauteloso.

_ Sim. Eu pensei muito, aliás, eu não penso em outra coisa. Eu quero muito esse bebê, Booth ! Você decidiu se vai me ajudar ?

Booth baixou os olhos. Ele também tinha pensado muito sobre o assunto. E tomado uma decisão que ele sabia que não ia agradá-la.

_ Sinto muito, mas não posso, Bones. – ele disse baixinho.

Ele se sentiu muito mal quando viu a tristeza nos olhos azuis. Mas ele estava decidido, se não pudesse criar esse filho com ela, ele não o queria.

_ Ao menos você pode me dar um razão plausível, Booth ? – ela pediu.

_ Eu não poderia ser um mero doador, Bones. Eu teria que me envolver. Não posso ser o pai, sem ser um pai, você me entende ?

Temperance baixou os olhos.

_ Acho que sim... – ela respondeu num sussurro.

_ E como eu sei que você não quer meu envolvimento, eu não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito.

Ela largou o garfo ao lado do prato, de repente tinha perdido a fome. Booth sentiu uma vontade imensa de consolá-la, mas se conteve.

_ Eu quero ir embora. Estou cansada. – ela disse de repente.

Ele chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Temperance torcia as mãos no guardanapo, nervosa.

_ Ok, vamos. – ele concordou. - Você pretende usar o banco de espermas de uma Clínica ? – ele perguntou tentando animá-la.

_ Não.

_ Vai desistir do bebê, Bones ?

Temperance encarou Booth novamente, os olhos marejados, mas não respondeu. Ele ficou preocupado. Não imaginava que isso foi tão importante para ela. Ele pagou a conta e viu que ela se levantava rapidamente da cadeira.

_ Bones, espera !

Ele a alcançou na porta de saída e a segurou pelo braço.

_ Você está sem carro, esqueceu ?

_ Eu pego um táxi, não se preocupe !

_ Bones ! Eu vou te levar !

Temperance achou melhor não fazer uma cena e apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando.

* * *

_**Vinte minutos depois, porta do apartamento da Temperance...**_

_ Já estou em casa, sã e salva, Booth ! Você não precisa me colocar na cama... – ela disse jogando a bolsa no sofá.

_ Só estou me certificando de que você está bem, Bones ! Vai me odiar por isso também ? – ele perguntou, magoado.

Temperance sentiu remorso, detestava magoá-lo.

_ Desculpe. – ela disse sincera.

_ A gente precisa conversar, você não acha ? Eu não quero que você me odeie por isso. – ele disse se aproximando dela.

_ É você quem vai me odiar, Booth...

Ela disse isso num tom tão baixo que ele ficou em dúvida de ter entendido.

_ Por que você está dizendo isso, Bones ?

Temperance não respondeu e ele a pegou pela mão, levando-a com ele até o sofá. Booth a obrigou a encará-lo e aguardou uma resposta. Ela sentiu quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo que ele a secava com o dedo.

_ Se abre comigo. – ele pediu baixinho. - Eu não vou embora com você nesse estado ! Você sabe que pode usar o esperma de outro cara, você ainda pode ter o seu bebê !

_ Eu estou tão cansada... – ela disse.

Booth notou as olheiras e a palidez dela. Decidiu não pressioná-la mais. Deixaria a conversa para o dia seguinte.

_ Vai dormir, Bones. Eu vou ficar aqui, no seu sofá, caso você precise de alguma coisa, certo ?

Ela o encarou agradecida.

_ Você não precisa...

_ Mas eu quero ! – ele a interrompeu.

Ela riu.

_ Eu quero dizer que você não precisa dormir no sofá, Eu tenho quarto de hóspedes.

Booth sorriu.

_ OK. Eu fico no quarto de hóspedes, então.

_ Boa noite, Booth.

_ Boa noite, Bones.

* * *

_**1:30h., apartamento da Temperance...**_

Booth acordou com um grito. Ele se levantou correndo e entrou no quarto dela, sem sequer bater na porta. Temperance estava sentada na cama, abraçando a si mesma e de olhos fechados. Ele se aproximou e a pegou pelas mãos. Booth se recriminou mentalmente por notar a camisola decotada e transparente que ela usava. Temperance abriu os olhos. Ela notou que Booth estava sem camisa.

_ O que aconteceu ? – ele perguntou. – Você está bem ?

_ Não. – ela fechou os olhos novamente.

_ Foi só um pesadelo, Bones.

Temperance estremeceu e Booth a abraçou, esperando que ela o empurrasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura e eles ficaram abraçados, em silêncio, por algum tempo, até que ela começou a falar baixinho.

_ Você vai me odiar. E essa é a última coisa que eu queria... Eu não pensei... Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como ia viver sem você... Eu não pensei em mais nada, eu não pesei prós e contras, Eu... – ela fez uma pausa e abriu os olhos. – Simplesmente agi.

_ Eu nunca vou te odiar ! Do que diabos você está falando, Bones ? – ele se afastou do abraço para olhá-la nos olhos.

Temperance encarou o par de olhos castanhos que a fitavam com preocupação. Booth jamais a perdoaria. Mas ela não podia escolher entre a amizade deles e seu bebê. O que estava feito, estava feito, e ela teria que enfrentar, quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências.

_ Eu estou falando do bebê, Booth. Ele não pode ser de outro homem.

_ Bones... Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não posso ser o pai !

_ Você já é, Booth. – ela disse.

_ O que ?!

_ Eu fiz a inseminação quando você estava em coma. Nosso bebê já está dentro de mim.

Booth a encarou, totalmente em choque.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Booth balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Temperance esperava pela reação dele com a respiração suspensa.

_ Bones, piadas e brincadeiras nunca foram seu forte, mas devo admitir que dessa vez você se superou !

_ O que ? – ela o encarou confusa. – Por que ?

_ Por um momento eu quase pensei que você estivesse mesmo grávida... – ele disse ainda rindo.

_ Eu estou grávida, Booth. Isso não é piada, nem muito menos brincadeira.

_ Você não pode estar falando sério ! – ele desmanchou o sorriso e a olhou apreensivo.

Temperance não respondeu. Ela se levantou da cama e foi até a cômoda de seu quarto, retirando o resultado do exame de gravidez de dentro da gaveta. Ela o entregou a ele. Booth olhou para o exame e para ela novamente. Não havia dúvidas do resultado positivo, obtido através do exame de sangue.

Ele devolveu o exame a ela.

_ Eu sinto muito. – ela disse.

Booth se levantou da cama, visivelmente transtornado.

_ Sente muito ? Você não tinha esse direito, Bones ! – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, e a encarou, levantando a voz. – Você sabia como eu me sentia em relação a isso. Eu disse a você antes da cirurgia ! Você não podia ter feito isso ! – agora ele estava realmente gritando.

Temperance não respondeu. Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas ela as segurou. Não ia chorar na frente dele novamente. Booth passou por ela sem dizer mais nada. Ela o seguiu a tempo de vê-lo vestir a camisa no quarto de hóspedes e sair pela porta da frente, sem nem ao menos olhar de novo para ela.

Quando ele saiu, ela desabou. As lágrimas explodiram e ela se deitou na cama, chorando silenciosamente e sozinha.

* * *

Booth dirigiu pela cidade, tentando não pensar. Um misto de raiva e desespero o invadia. Tudo o que ele mais sonhara estava acontecendo, mas da maneira errada, muito errada. Ele passou em frente ao parque preferido de Parker e parou. Pensava em como seria ter outro filho somente durante os fins de semana. Perder suas primeiras gracinhas, seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras.

Ele se lembrou da gravidez de Rebecca. Ela mal o deixava tocar sua barriga, pois dizia que se sentia desconfortável, já que eles não eram mais namorados. Como seria com Temperance, que ele sequer tinha transado, ou namorado.

Booth soltou um suspiro cansado. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido em sua vida em tão pouco tempo que ele sentia-se perdido. Nem seu trabalho ele tinha conseguido retomar normalmente, já que sua parceira se recusava a sair a campo com ele, e só agora ele sabia o motivo.

Ele sabia que precisava de tempo, um tempo para se acostumar com a idéia, e se conformar. Ele tinha que aceitar, pois jamais pediria para ela interromper aquela gravidez. Isso era uma coisa que ele não faria.

Booth deu partida no carro e foi para casa. Tinha muito em que pensar, e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir.

* * *

_**Manhã seguinte, Restaurante Dinner, 7:20h....**_

_ Espero que tenha uma boa razão para me tirar da cama tão cedo, Seeley ! – Cam reclamou ao se sentar.

_ Café ? – Booth ofereceu.

_ Muito, por favor !

Eles fizeram os pedidos e assim que a garçonete se afastou, ele a encarou.

_ Desculpe por isso, Cam. Mas eu realmente precisava conversar com uma amiga.

_ Eu estava brincando. Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo ! – ela notou o semblante preocupado dele. – O que aconteceu ?

_ Eu estou com um pequeno problema. Quer dizer, no momento é pequeno, mas vai se tornar maior... – ele soltou um suspiro olhando para a xícara.

_ Acho que ficaria mais fácil se você falasse de uma vez. – ela sugeriu tomando um gole do café.

Booth ergueu os olhos.

_ A Temperance está grávida... de mim.

Cam derrubou um pouco de café quando colocou a xícara de volta na mesa com um baque surdo. Ela encarou Booth com os olhos arregalados.

_ Como assim ?! Mas ninguém percebeu que vocês estavam... quero dizer... como ?!

_ Nós discutimos o assunto da inseminação, se lembra ? Antes dessa loucura toda de tumor cerebral !

_ Claro que sim. Mas você tinha desistido pouco antes ! Você mesmo me disse !

_ Pois é, mas acontece que eu fiquei com medo de morrer e... – ele fez uma pausa. - Eu pedi a ela que, se eu morresse, ela devia fazer a inseminação. E, bom, ela não esperou que eu morresse e fez.

_ Os dois dias de folga ! – Cam disse deixando-o sem entender.

_ Como ?

_ Logo que recebemos a notícia de que você... bom, que você ia morrer, quando os médicos disseram que iam desligar os aparelhos, ela me pediu dois dias de folga. Deve ser quando ela fez !

_ Pois é. E agora, o que eu faço ?

Cam sorriu.

_ Ah, qual é, Seeley ! Nós dois sabemos que no fundo você queria isso !

_ Não dessa maneira, Cam ! Afinal você sabe que eu...

_ Que você a ama ? Claro que eu sei. Eu e metade do Jeffersonian !

Booth passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ Eu não queria ser pai solteiro novamente, Cam ! Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo ! Eu perdi todas as coisas boas com o Parker !

_ É, meu querido, mas ele já está aí. Vai me dizer que isso não te amolece ? – ela provocou. – O bebê de você vai ser tão lindo !

Booth sorriu.

_ Você não tem jeito mesmo !

_ Agora vê se toma vergonha na cara e vá lá se desculpar com ela !

_ Por que eu deveria fazer isso ?

_ Porque eu te conheço ! Eu sei que você deve ter surtado quando ela te contou e pode até ter sido grosseiro com ela ! E agora eu sei também que você mesmo deu autorização a ela para que fizesse isso ! Afinal nós queríamos, mas não contávamos com um milagre ! – ela pegou a mão dele sobre a mesa. – Ela não teve culpa, Seeley ! Tudo bem, admito que ela foi precipitada, mas não pode culpá-la. Ela estava desesperada por perder você !

_ Bones não fica desesperada !

_ Ah, mas ela estava, acredite !

Ele soltou um suspiro e pediu a conta. Detestava quando a Cam estava certa.

* * *

_**Dois dias depois, plataforma, Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance estava debruçada sobre o esqueleto carbonizado trazido pelo FBI. Ela já tinha descoberto a causa da morte, uma apunhalada diretamente no coração, e Ângela tentava descobrir a identidade da moça, que tinha em torno de 20 anos.

Cam tinha encontrado altas doses de tranqüilizante e outros remédios no sangue da vítima, o que indicava que ela estava dopada quando recebeu a apunhalada. Hodgins passou o cartão de identificação e subiu até onde elas estavam.

_ Encontrei traços de Chamaeciparis nas roupas e no corpo da vítima. Bem na entrada do ferimento.

Ângela franziu a testa.

_ E isso quer dizer o que na língua local, meu bem ? – ela ironizou.

_ Chamaecyparis lawsoniana é o nome científico dessa madeira. Ela é Originária da costa ocidental dos EUA, estendendo-se desde o nível do mar até aos 800 metros de altitude. Espécie resinosa com boa qualidade para lenha. Madeira leve, a sua utilização emprega-se em carpintaria e construções hidráulicas. Pode atingir 70 metros de altura.

_ E como isso estava dentro da vítima ? – ela perguntou.

_ Eu diria numa estaca, mas vocês iam dizer que era uma teoria de conspiração, então eu deixo por conta da imaginação de vocês... – ele disse isso e voltou para sua sala.

Cam o seguiu, deixando as duas sozinhas.

_ Ok. Vamos deixar um pouco de lado a teoria de vampiros do Hodgins e me diga, Brennan. O que aconteceu entre você e o Booth ?

_ Nada. – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do esqueleto. – Porque você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa ?

_ Primeiro, você não quer mais ir a campo com ele. Segundo, você anda estranha e mais quieta do que o habitual. Terceiro, ele não te telefona mais cerca de cinco vezes por dia. Quarto, ele mandou outra pessoa trazer o esqueleto até o Jeffersonian e quinto, você não sorri mais. – ela disse isso enumerando nos dedos.

Temperance suspirou e encarou a melhor amiga. Não achava justo mantê-la de fora de tudo. Afinal, o pai da criança já sabia.

_ Vamos almoçar. Eu te conto tudo. – ela disse tirando as luvas.

* * *

_**Quarenta minutos mais tarde, Restaurante Dinner...**_

_ Ai meu Deus ! – ela disse isso pela décima vez e deu um gritinho, fazendo com que várias pessoas as olhassem.

_ Ângela, você poderia ser mais discreta, por favor !

Ela ignorou a amiga e a abraçou.

_ Não posso ser discreta com uma noticia bombástica dessas, Brennan ! Você está grávida ! Eu não acredito ! Isso é maravilhoso ! Meus parabéns !

_ Acho que você não ouviu uma boa parte da conversa... – ela disse desanimada. – Ele me odeia.

_ Deixe de bobagem ! Booth nunca poderia odiar você ! Ele vai cair na real, Brenn ! Ele só precisa de um tempo !

_ Você acha ? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

_ Ai, meu Deus ! O bebê de vocês vai ser tão fofo !!!

Temperance sorriu com desânimo. Não estava muito convencida de que ele a perdoaria. Elas terminaram o almoço e seguiram de volta ao Jeffersonian. Ela aproveitou para ir até a sala da Cam, para contar a ela sobre a gravidez.

* * *

_**Sexta-feira, 20:30 h., escritório da Temperance...**_

Ela fechou o micro e fechou os olhos, massageando as próprias têmporas, num gesto cansado. Booth bateu de leve na porta, assustando-a.

_ Booth ! – ela exclamou surpresa.

_ Desculpe. Não queria te assustar.

_ Tudo bem.

Ele se aproximou com as mãos nos bolsos. Temperance o encarava apreensiva. Booth sorriu e ergueu as mãos.

_ Não se preocupe, eu vim em missão de paz. – ele parou em frente a ela. – Podemos conversar ?

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_ Claro ! – ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa. – Você quer ir a algum lugar ?

_ Prefiro sua casa, se não se importa, ou minha. Afinal, a conversa é particular.

_ Tudo bem.

Temperance se aproximou e ele pegou sua mão. Ela o encarou e ele sorriu. Eles saíram do Instituto e seguiram para o apartamento dela, parando no caminho para comprar comida chinesa. Temperance abriu a porta e Booth levou as embalagens de comida para a cozinha, enquanto ela ia até seu quarto, trocar de roupa.

Ela voltou cinco minutos depois, usando um short preto e uma camiseta regata branca. Estava descalça e Booth reparou que nunca a tinha visto tão linda. A gravidez estava fazendo bem a ela.

_ Desculpe pela explosão. Foi um choque e tanto, mas eu exagerei... Não devia ter dito aquilo ! – ele disse baixinho.

_ Está tudo bem, Booth. Você teve uma reação previsível de acordo com as circunstâncias. Contanto que você não espere que eu interrompa essa gravidez, acho que podemos esquecer o assunto.

_ Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas, Bones ! Você devia saber disso melhor do que ninguém !

Ela baixou os olhos, sentindo-se aliviada. Booth ofereceu um rolinho primavera a ela.

_ Nós estamos bem de novo ? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Temperance devolveu o sorriso e apanhou o rolinho.

_ Sim, nós estamos bem de novo.

Dessa vez foi ele quem pareceu aliviado. Ela se sentou ao balcão da cozinha e ele a acompanhou. Temperance comia com vontade e ele sorriu.

_ Tem sofrido muito com os enjôos ?

_ Não muito. Só às vezes, pela manhã. Mas no fim do dia eu tenho tido muita fome ! – ela parou de comer e o encarou. – Eu sinto muito, Booth. Sei que você não queria esse bebê...

_ Hei ! Não diga isso de novo ! Eu quero muito esse bebê ! Eu só... não esperava que acontecesse dessa maneira !

Booth notou o alívio nos olhos azuis e quis muito revelar o que se passava em seu coração, mas não teve coragem. Ele queria contar a ela que queria ter concebido aquele bebê da maneira tradicional, mas achou que não era hora, ainda. Ele voltou a comer.

_ De que maneira ? Sem ter uma relação sexual com a mãe dele ?

Booth riu.

_ Sempre direta, não é, Bones ?

Temperance deu de ombros. Pelo menos com Booth ela sabia que podia ser ela mesma.

_ Mas, por outro lado, acho que você está certa. Admito que isso me incomoda um pouco.

Não que ele se preocupasse com os outros, mas ficava se perguntado o que os outros irão dizer. No seu trabalho, no Jeffersonian. Ela não é uma mulher qualquer, será que ele não poderia ter feito da maneira tradicional ?

_ O fato de eu ter sido inseminada artificialmente te incomoda, Booth ?

_ Sim. – ele admitiu.

_ Sinto muito por isso. Mas não pensei que pudesse ser feito de outra maneira, afinal de acordo com os médicos você estava praticamente morto.

Booth riu. Se fosse outra pessoa falando, soaria como uma resposta irônica, mas ela não, estava apenas sendo sincera. Booth pensou, não adiantava se lamentar agora, já estava feito. Ele a encarou muito sério.

_ Você vai aceitar minhas condições ? – ele perguntou de repente.

_ Que condições ?

_ Já que eu sou o pai, eu tenho que ser um pai. Eu disse isso antes. Você vai me deixar participar dessa gravidez ?

_ Claro que sim. Eu ficarei muito feliz em ter com quem dividir as coisas, Booth ! Menos financeiramente, é claro ! Seu dinheiro eu não vou aceitar !

Booth sentiu-se mal por isso, mas não disse nada.

_ Mas ainda acho que minha reputação vai ficar arruinada... – ele reclamou.

Temperance pensou um pouco. De repente ela sorriu com um ar irônico.

_ E se nós mentíssemos ? Podemos dizer que tivemos uma relação sexual antes da sua cirurgia, e quando você estava em coma, eu descobri que tinha ficado grávida !

_ Bones !

_ É um ótimo plano, Booth ! E com certeza isso vai satisfazer seu ferido ego de macho alfa.

Booth a olhou de cara feia. Ego ferido, quem dera fosse realmente só isso, ele pensou.

_ Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, Bones. A gente teria que fingir estar namorando na frente deles ! Você sabe, beijos, abraços, e etc...

_ Não tenho nenhum problema com isso. Você tem ?

_ Você está mesmo falando sério, Bones ? Faria isso por mim ?

_ Claro que faria ! – ela sorriu. – Não consigo imaginar alguma coisa que eu não faria por você, Booth.

Booth ficou pasmo com aquela declaração, e muito feliz. Agora mais do que nunca ele tinha certeza de que ela estava mudada, e para melhor. Depois que o bebê nascesse ela seria uma mãe muito dedicada, ele tinha certeza disso.

Ele ficou sério quando se lembrou do bebê. Como gostaria de tocá-la e perceber os primeiros movimentos, acompanhar cada passo da gravidez como qualquer pai orgulhoso faria. Ele tinha sido privado disso na primeira vez.

_ Eu agradeço por isso, mas a Cam já sabe de tudo. Eu contei a ela.

Temperance riu.

_ Eu também contei a ela. E a Ângela, claro.

_ Lá se foi minha reputação... – ele ironizou fazendo-a sorrir. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa ? – ele disse.

_ Claro, Booth !

_ Eu posso ir ao médico com você ? – ele perguntou cauteloso. – Se você não quiser que eu entre na sala, eu vou entender, é uma coisa íntima, mas eu posso ao menos acompanhá-la ?

Temperance sorriu feliz. Não era assim que ela planejara, mas ficou feliz com o pedido dele.

_ Claro que pode ! E eu não vejo problema nenhum se você quiser entrar na hora dos exames, Booth ! Não tenho vergonha do meu corpo ou das mudanças que ele vai sofrer !

* * *

_**Manhã seguinte, 6:30h., apartamento da Temperance...**_

_ Alô. – ela respondeu sonolenta.

_ Temos outra vítima. – Booth informou com voz sumida.

_ Eu ficarei pronta em dez minutos !

Ela desligou e correu para o banheiro. Dez minutos depois ela já esperava por ele na frente do prédio. Booth encostou o carro e ela entrou. Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos para chegar até o local da desova do corpo. Um parque não muito longe do centro da cidade.

Temperance desceu do carro assim que Booth estacionou no local. Ela colocou as luvas e se aproximou do corpo.

_ Mulher, em torno dos trinta anos. Corpo carbonizado, mas com ferimento visível no coração.

_ Wow ! Peraí ! Exatamente como a outra vítima, Bones ? – Booth anotava as informações.

_ Infelizmente sim, Booth.

_ Seria precipitado dizer que estamos lidando com apenas um assassino ?

_ Eu creio que não seria nada precipitado. Tais coincidências são estatisticamente improváveis.

Booth suspirou desanimado. Assassinos em série eram extremamente inteligentes e difíceis de pegar. E Booth os detestava mais do que tudo. Um objeto chamou a atenção dele.

_ O que é isso aí ao lado do corpo, Bones ?

_ Onde ?

_ Embaixo da perna dela, parece uma carteira...

Temperance pegou a carteira e a entregou a Booth. Ele abriu e a carteira de motorista de uma moça era visível, pois a carteira quase não tinha sido queimada.

_ Tiffany Bergman, 29 anos. Será que podemos confiar que é ela ? – ele perguntou.

Temperance ligou para o Instituto enquanto o FBI cuidava da remoção do corpo. Ela informou a Cam sobre a segunda vítima e foi informada de que a primeira acabara de ser identificada. Prometeu chegar logo e desligou.

* * *

_**Instituto Jeffersonian, plataforma...**_

Temperance subiu até a plataforma seguida por Booth. Ângela tinha nas mãos os dados da vítima e entregou a ele.

_ Torence Browm, 25 anos, advogada. Morava sozinha num apartamento no centro. Sem namorado e sem inimigos conhecidos. Por isso a demora na identificação. - Ela era muito bonita ! – Ângela comentou.

Booth olhou a foto. A moça tinha longos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos azuis. Alta e magra, passaria facilmente por uma modelo. E sua vida tinha acabado nas mãos de um louco.

_ Bom, eu vou começar pelo apartamento dela. Você vem comigo, Bones ?

_ Vou. – ela voltou-se para Hodgins. – Colha amostras da nova vítima e compare com as de Torence. Eu volto logo. Ângela, preciso que você confirme se a segunda vítima é mesmo Tiffany Begman.

* * *

Booth e Temperance fizeram uma busca completa pelo apartamento da vítima, mas nada encontraram. Tudo estava arrumado. Nada parecia ter sido roubado e ela não tinha secretária eletrônica. Booth abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e encontrou a correspondência. Algumas contas e uma carta, que chamou sua atenção, pois a caligrafia trabalhada no envelope parecia ter sido feita por uma antiga caneta tinteiro.

_ Bones, olha isso aqui !

Ela se aproximou e pegou o envelope depois de colocar as luvas. Dentro havia uma folha de papel amarelada com os dizeres que ela leu em voz alta:

_"Estes vampiros são corpos que saem das suas campas de noite para sugar o sangue dos vivos, nos seus pescoços ou estômagos, regressando depois aos seus cemitérios__._

_Sua força está na solidão. A minha na fé. Vou acabar com todas vocês... uma a uma."_

Temperance olhou novamente para Booth.

_ Hodgins tinha razão !

Ele a olhou sem entender.

_ Sobre o que ?

_ Ele acha que a primeira vítima foi morta com uma estaca de madeira.

Booth sentiu um arrepio ao pensar nisso. Ela guardou a carta em um envelope de evidências e eles continuaram uma busca por mais cartas. Encontraram mais duas, uma com os mesmos dizeres e a outra com uma ameaça mais direta. Booth a leu:

_ Essa aqui diz: _"Da próxima lua não passarás, criatura bela e amaldiçoada."_ O cara é bem sinistro !

_ Ele deve sofrer de algum distúrbio mental. Acho que devemos pedir ajuda ao Sweets sobre o perfil dele.

_ Infelizmente eu acho que você tem razão, Bones.

* * *

_**Segunda-feira, 10:00h., escritório da Temperance...**_

Um mensageiro entrou e entregou a correspondência a Temperance. Ela começou a separá-las e um envelope chamou sua atenção. A mesma escrita antiga e o mesmo papel amarelado. Ela o abriu rapidamente e estremeceu. Ela estava recebendo as mesmas ameaças das duas vítimas.

_ Descobri uma pista muito importante, Bones ! – Booth disse entrando na sala.

_ Qual ? – ela perguntou erguendo os olhos do envelope em sua mão.

_ A polícia recebeu reclamações de mulheres sendo ameaçadas por carta. Uma delas está desaparecida desde a última quinta-feira. O namorado informou que ela recebeu duas cartas antes de desaparecer depois do trabalho. Precisamos descobrir um padrão, para impedi-lo de matar a próxima vítima. Se ao menos eu conseguisse descobrir quem é a próxima na lista desse maníaco !

Temperance baixou os olhos para a carta em sua mão e a entregou a ele. Booth leu em voz alta:

__ "Não tem medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem de grandes ventanias soltas, pois também és o escuro da noite. _

_ Eu sei quem é a próxima da lista, Booth.– ela contou a ele. - Sou eu. Esta carta chegou endereçada a mim.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Booth se deixou cair na cadeira em frente a ela.

_ Isso só pode ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto !

_ Eu acho que me encaixo no perfil, Booth.

Ele franziu a testa e pegou os relatórios das vítimas sobre a mesa dela, abrindo as duas pastas ao mesmo tempo.

_ Mulheres, solteiras, morenas de olhos azuis, com carreiras bem sucedidas e... – ele arregalou os olhos. – Como eu não notei isso antes ?!

_ Não notou o que, Booth ?

Ele virou as fichas para ela.

_ Os nomes, Bones ! As iniciais de vocês três são as mesmas ! T.B. !

Temperance sentiu um arrepio na espinha. O homem seguia um padrão afinal, exatamente como Booth suspeitava. Booth ligou para o FBI.

_ Quero os endereços de todas as mulheres solteiras com as iniciais T.B. na região de Washington D.C.. – ele ouviu a atendente do outro lado da linha. – Não, eu preciso o mais rápido possível. E preciso de agentes para cobrir todos os endereços. Eu mesmo vou investigar alguns. Ok, eu aguardo.

_ Eu vou com você ! – ela disse se levantando.

_ Não ! – ele negou com veemência. – Nem pense nisso ! Você fica aqui ! Eu vou solicitar escolta pra te levar pra casa e segurança 24 horas na sua porta !

_ Por que ? Não seja exagerado, Booth ! Já me ameaçaram antes.

_ Sim. E sua geladeira já explodiu na minha cara. Você fica aqui !

Temperance estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo.

_ Mas eu posso ajudar !

_ Não. Por favor não me pede isso, Bones ! Não posso deixar que você arrisque o que está aqui dentro ! – ele tocou a barriga dela por cima da blusa. – Eu dou notícias, prometo !

Temperance colocou sua mão sobre a dele sem perceber. Ela gostou daquele toque.

_ Tudo bem. No fundo eu sei que você tem razão.

Booth notou a mão dela sobre a dele e ficou aliviado por não ter sido repelido. Ele a beijou na testa e saiu. Ângela entrou logo atrás, pois ela tinha observado toda a cena.

_ Ai, que fofo ! Vocês se acertaram, Brenn ! Que bom ! – ela se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa dela. – E aí ? Ele é um furacão na cama ? Com aquele corpo e a pose de durão, só pode ser !

_ Ângela ! O que te faz pensar que nós dormimos juntos ?

_ Ah, qual é, Brennan ! Ele pôs a mão na sua barriga ! Nenhum homem toca a barriga de uma mulher se não transou com ela.

_ O filho dele está aqui dentro, Ângela. Não vejo nada demais no fato dele tocar minha barriga !

Ângela fez cara de desânimo.

_ Droga ! Eu podia jurar que vocês tinham se acertado...

_ E nós nos acertamos realmente, quero dizer, de certa maneira. Ele não está mais furioso comigo por causa do bebê. E isso é uma boa notícia. – ela explicou. – Mas você estranhou o comportamento dele por esta razão.

Ela entregou a carta a Ângela.

_ Eu recebi essa carta. O assassino está atrás de mim agora.

_ Por que ? – ela perguntou, em pânico.

_ Aparentemente, segundo Sweets, algum fator desencadeador, ou uma série de coincidências, fez com que essa pessoa, que é mentalmente perturbada, concluísse que as mulheres morenas de olhos azuis, solteiras, bem sucedidas e com as iniciais T.B. são vampiras e precisam ser eliminadas.

* * *

_**18:30h., Plataforma, Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance lia o relatório de Hodgins sobre a análise dos resíduos nas roupas da segunda vítima quando um homem de terno vindo pelo corredor chamou sua atenção. Ele parou para conversar com a Cam. Como Booth ainda não tinha dado notícias, e ela imaginava que aquele devia ser o agente encarregado de escoltá-la para casa.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado. Já estava farta de ser perseguida. Já tinha sido seqüestrada, enterrada viva, o que mais faltava acontecer ? O agente subiu com sua chefe até onde ela estava.

_ Dra. Brennan, esse é o agente Sheldon. – Cam o apresentou. – Ele vai acompanhá-la até sua casa.

_ Ok. Eu vou buscar minha bolsa. – ela se dirigiu até sua sala, sendo seguida pela Ângela.

Temperance desligou seu laptop, colocando-o na maleta e pegou a bolsa. Ângela a segurou pela mão antes que saísse.

_ Querida, qualquer coisa me liga, ta ? A qualquer hora ! E não faça besteiras !

_ Que besteiras, Ângela ?

_ Tipo sair sozinha ! Eu te conheço, Brenn ! Sei que detesta proteção masculina ! Mas pelo bem do seu filho, não faça besteiras !

_ Eu prometo não sair de casa, está bem assim ?

_ Certo ! Até amanhã. Descanse !

Temperance foi se encontrar com o agente.

* * *

Ela olhava distraída pela janela enquanto o agente dirigia. Ele resolveu puxar conversa.

_ Minha mulher lê todos os seus livros, Dra. Brennan ! É sua grande fã !

Temperance sorriu, não estava a fim de conversar, mas aprendera com Booth que devia ser sempre simpática.

_ Que bom saber disso. Posso mandar um autógrafo a ela, se você quiser ! E pode me chamar de Temperance, ou Brennan, agente Sheldon.

_ Ela vai adorar, obrigado ! E pode me chamar de Brian.

Ela sorriu e eles foram conversando durante o caminho. Poucos minutos depois eles estavam em frente ao prédio dela. Temperance solicitou que o porteiro abrisse a garagem e eles entraram. Quando ela ia descer do carro o agente a segurou pelo braço.

_ Espere ! Eu preciso fazer uma busca e ver se não há ninguém a espreita. Me espere no carro, por favor.

Temperance concordou a contragosto. Como detestava aquela sensação de impotência. Brian deu uma busca por toda a garagem com a arma em punho. Depois de se certificar de que estavam sozinhos, ele a chamou. Foram rapidamente ao elevador e subiram até o apartamento dela.

Ela o convidou para entrar e foi fazer um café. Enquanto isso ele fez uma busca pelo apartamento, apenas por precaução. Depois ele foi encontrá-la na cozinha.

_ Para não atrapalhar sua privacidade eu só vou ficar até Booth vir me substituir. Ele acha que vai se sentir mais a vontade com ele.

_ Sem problemas. Posso cuidar sozinha da minha segurança, mas Booth tem um instinto protetor de macho alfa extremamente aguçado.

Brian sorriu ao perceber que o amigo tinha razão, a moça tinha um vocabulário e tanto. Temperance lhe entregou o café e tomou um gole do seu chá. Estavam na sala conversando há pouco tempo quando ela ouviu a campainha. O agente se levantou rapidamente do sofá, a mão na arma.

_ Pode deixar, eu vou ver quem é. – ele disse a ela.

_ Se o porteiro deixou subir, só pode ser o Booth. – ela disse já se dirigindo até a porta.

Ela tinha razão e Booth a encarou zangado quando ela abriu a porta.

_ Não era para você abrir, Bones !

_ Eu disse isso a ela, Booth ! – Brian concordou com ele.

Temperance o olhou exasperada.

_ Eu já virei prisioneira na minha própria casa, não posso sequer abrir a porta ?!

Booth a ignorou e se despediu de Brian.

_ Obrigado, amigo ! Eu assumo daqui.

_ Ok. Foi um prazer, Temperance. E obrigado pelo autógrafo ! Minha esposa vai adorar !

Assim que ele saiu, Booth foi encontrar Temperance na cozinha. Ela abria a geladeira.

_ Bones. Eu sei que você detesta isso, mas é para sua proteção !

_ Eu sei. Mas não gosto de me sentir assim ! – ela disse e estendeu uma cerveja a ele.

_ Não, obrigado. – ele negou fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha. – Estou a serviço, lembra-se ? Não vou beber quando estou fazendo sua proteção.

_ Certo. – ela guardou a garrafa de volta na geladeira e pegou um suco. – Me acompanha ? É laranja orgânica !

Booth sorriu, dando graças por ela não ser melindrosa como a maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia, que a esta altura estaria emburrada. Ela serviu dois copos de suco e foram para a sala. Ao ouvir o interfone, Booth a encarou com ar interrogativo.

_ Esperando alguém ?

_ Apenas a comida tailandesa. – ela respondeu e se sentou no tapete para tomar o suco. – O dinheiro está na mesa da cozinha, pois eu sei que não vou poder atender a porta mesmo... – ela retrucou fazendo-o mostrar-lhe a língua.

Booth voltou alguns minutos depois com a comida. Eles comeram, conversando de vez em quando. Ao terminarem Booth se ofereceu para limpar tudo, para que ela pudesse tomar um banho.

Quando ele voltou da cozinha, meia hora depois, Temperance estava sentada no sofá, de olhos fechados, massageando as têmporas. Ele se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

_ Dor de cabeça ? – Booth perguntou.

_ Sim. – ela disse baixinho. – O médico disse que é comum no início da gestação.

Booth fez com que ela se recostasse de costas para ele no sofá e começou a massageá-la de leve, nas têmporas, nos ombros e no pescoço. Ela suspirou e continuou de olhos fechados.

_ Hum... isso é tão bom !

Ele sorriu e continuou a massagem, tentando fazer com que seu corpo esquecesse a proximidade dela. Temperance se mexeu no sofá, parecendo desconfortável. Seu corpo reagia ao toque dele, os hormônios da gravidez deixando-a excitada como nunca tinha se sentido antes com um toque tão inocente.

Booth notou quando ela mexeu novamente.

_ O que foi ? Estou apertando demais ? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Ao sentir aquela voz próxima ao seu ouvido um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela. Malditos hormônios, ela pensou. Temperance se virou de repente de frente para ele, fazendo com que Booth parasse a massagem.

_ Não é isso... – ela disse com voz sumida.

_ Então o que é ? – ele estava realmente preocupado.

Temperance tocou o rosto dele com a mão, traçando o contorno dos lábios. Booth a olhava sem entender. Ela se aproximou mais ele não recuou, como ela imaginou que faria. Temperance o beijou de leve, um selinho, dois, traçou o contorno dos lábios dele com a ponta da língua e percebeu quando Booth reteve a respiração.

Ela se sentiu encorajada e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo com que ele abrisse os lábios para a penetração de sua língua. Booth levou as mãos à cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto, assumindo o controle do beijo, sua mente tentando racionalizar o que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo não querendo pensar nas conseqüências, esperara muito tempo por isso.

O beijo foi longo, lento e exploratório. Mas ela se afastou de repente, fazendo-o emitir um protesto abafado. Ela o olhou chocada e se levantou rapidamente do sofá.

_ Eu sinto muito, Booth ! Não sei o que me deu ! Desculpe !

_ Bones... – ele começou.

_ O quarto de hóspedes está arrumado ! Boa noite !

Ela saiu correndo, se escondendo em seu refugio, deixando Booth muito confuso e frustrado.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Temperance notou que tremia ao fechar a porta de seu quarto. Ela estava chocada com o que tinha feito. Não devia ter beijado Booth, arriscara a amizade dele por um momento de loucura causado por hormônios descontrolados.

Teoricamente ela sabia praticamente tudo sobre gestação. As mudanças hormonais são uma coisa natural e ela sabia que aconteceriam, mas ela nunca imaginou que a fariam perder o controle daquela maneira. Ela achou que seria diferente. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não aconteceria com qualquer homem, apenas fazia tempo demais que ela reprimia seu desejo por ele.

Temperance esperou que ele viesse atrás dela, mas ele não veio. Um misto de alívio e desapontamento a atingiu. Ela não viu outra alternativa para aplacar o desejo louco que corria em suas veias, a não ser escrever. Mas seu laptop estava na sala. E ela não queria encarar Booth, por isso teria que esperar que ele fosse dormir. Ela se sentou na cama e esperou.

Na sala, Booth tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Depois de um beijo como aquele ela saía correndo ? Seu corpo ainda protestava contra a interrupção abrupta. Pensou em ir atrás dela, mas mudou de idéia, ela precisava descansar. Ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes, esperando que um banho frio o ajudasse. Pela manhã ele tentaria conversar com ela.

* * *

_**Terça-feira, 7:30h., plataforma, Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance estudava atentamente o osso da mão da segunda vítima. Estava sozinha, pois o horário de trabalho se iniciava às 8:00 h. De repente ela ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor e não se preocupou em desviar os olhos de seu trabalho, pois imaginou tratar-se de um dos seguranças.

Ela se assustou quando ouviu a voz dele.

_ O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Bones ?

_ Você me assustou, Booth ! O que parece que eu estou fazendo ? Estou trabalhando ! Eu encontrei fissuras no metacarpo da segunda vítima, consistentes com ferimentos de defesa, acredito que de artes marciais.

Booth passou seu cartão e subiu até onde ela estava.

_ Você faz idéia de como eu me senti quando não te encontrei no apartamento de manhã ? Você ficou maluca ?! Jamais devia ter vindo pra cá sozinha ! – ele estava exaltado. – E por que você não atendeu ao seu celular ?

Temperance continuou examinando o osso.

_ Desculpe, eu o esqueci dentro da bolsa na minha sala. Eu vim pra cá há pouco tempo, Booth. Eu acordei cedo e não quis te incomodar. Eu preciso encontrar mais pistas sobre esse assassino !

_ Facilitando o trabalho dele para que te pegue ? – ele gritou segurando-a pelos braços para que olhasse para ele.

Booth se arrependeu de ter gritado ao notar lágrimas nos olhos dela. Temperance desviou o olhar.

_ Desculpe, Booth ! Eu acho que eu não pensei...

Booth a puxou para seus braços e ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, aceitando o abraço.

_ Não faz isso comigo, Bones ! Eu sei como você se sente com essa proteção toda, mas me deixa fazer isso pelo nosso bebê ! Pelo menos pense nele !

Temperance estremeceu quando ele mencionou o bebê. Ela tinha uma consulta marcada para aquela tarde, e quase tinha se esquecido devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Ela se afastou dele, tirando as luvas e enxugando os olhos. Booth apenas a observava se retrair novamente.

_ Eu preciso ir ao médico.

Booth empalideceu. Será que ela estava sentindo algum mal estar, ele pensava. Ele sabia que grávidas não podiam passar nervoso, e ela estava sendo ameaçada de morte.

_ Você não está se sentindo bem ? O que você tem, Bones ? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Eu estou me sentindo ótima ! Eu tenho uma consulta de rotina chamada acompanhamento pré-natal, Booth.

Ele se sentiu um idiota. Às vezes se esquecia que ela não era como a maioria das mulheres. E ele a admirava por isso, mas às vezes tinha vontade esganá-la por isso.

_ Certo. A que horas é a consulta ?

_ Quatro e meia da tarde.

_ Eu te levo. Espere por mim aqui. Eu tenho que entrevistar algumas vítimas potenciais, mas volto pra cá depois.

_ Certo.

_ Promete ? – Booth a encarava muito sério.

_ Booth ! Mas isso é uma bobagem !

_ Não concordo. Prometa !

_ Ta, eu prometo !

Booth ia saindo quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

_ Não saia para almoçar. Peça para a Ângela te trazer alguma coisa, certo ?

Temperance soltou um suspiro exasperado que o fez sorrir. Ela não se irritava com tanta facilidade. Os hormônios da gravidez estavam mexendo com os ânimos dela, afinal.

* * *

_**16:40h., consultório médico...**_

Booth estava inquieto na cadeira e Temperance o encarou divertida.

_ Seu nervosismo chega a ser cômico, Booth ! Se você está se sentindo tão desconfortável com isso, eu posso perfeitamente entrar sozinha ! Afinal tratasse apenas de uma ultrassonografia ! Não se esqueça que eu assisti à sua cirurgia no cérebro !

Booth suspirou.

_ Eu sei disso ! Só estou um pouco nervoso, só isso !

_ Se essa ansiedade é para saber o sexo do bebê, eu já aviso que ainda é um pouco cedo para isso.

_ Eu não me importo com isso, só quero saber se o bebê é saudável.

_ É reconfortante saber disso. Muitos homens macho-alfa aceitam e tratam com diferença apenas os filhos homens.

_ Para de me chamar assim, Bones ! Faz com que me sinta um chimpanzé !

Temperance sorriu.

_ Você não se parece em nada com um chimpanzé, Booth ! Exceto por cerca de 90% do DNA, é claro, mas fisicamente falando, você não se parece com um.

_ Folgo em saber, Bones ! – ele respondeu irônico.

A porta da sala se abriu e o médico a chamou. Eles entraram e ela o apresentou como o pai do bebê. O médico fez algumas perguntas de rotina e deu algumas instruções a ela, assim como a receita de vitaminas. Em seguida ele chamou a enfermeira para ajudá-lo no exame.

A enfermeira a deitou na maca e abriu sua calça, para passar o gel para a ultrassonografia. Booth notou que o ventre dela já estava ligeiramente arredondado e sorriu. Ela será a grávida mais linda do mundo, ele pensava.

O médico começou o exame, confirmando o período de gestação de doze semanas.

_ Eu fico muito feliz quando o futuro papai acompanha todo o processo ! – ele disse se dirigindo a Booth. – A transformação que acontece é fascinante e eu aposto que fará com que você fique ainda mais apaixonado por ela.

Temperance encarou Booth e ele percebeu que ela ia negar e apertou sua mão, fazendo um gesto para que ela não dissesse nada. Ela deu de ombros e continuou olhando o monitor.

_ Espere ! Eu vi alguma coisa errada ! – ela disse assustando Booth.

_ O que está errado ? O bebê está bem ? – ele perguntou com pânico na voz.

_ Calma ! O médico aqui sou eu ! – ele retrucou com bom humor e voltou o aparelho na posição anterior, prestando atenção a imagem na tela. – Tem toda razão, Dra. Brennan ! Há algo diferente aqui. Mas não é nada ruim !

Ele ligou outro aparelho, fazendo com que o som do coração do bebê ecoasse pela sala.

_ Aqui está, alto e forte ! Como deve ser. E aqui... – ele moveu o aparelho para outra posição. – Está o outro coraçãozinho !

Booth prendeu a respiração. Dois, o médico tinha no monitor a indicação de dois corações. Ela olhou para ele, também em choque.

_ O senhor quer dizer que... – ela não conseguiu dizer a palavra.

_ São gêmeos ! Parabéns, mamãe e papai ! – o médico confirmou. – Ainda é cedo para saber o sexo dos bebês, mas eles estão muito bem !

_ Eu não acredito ! – Booth sussurrou baixinho. – Meu Deus !

Ele enxugou o gel da barriga de Temperance e se despediu dos dois. Ela continuava muda.

_ Vejo que foi um choque grande, pela cara de vocês. Podem ficar na sala por alguns minutos. Até o mês que vem ! E parabéns, novamente !

Temperance se sentou na maca e encarou Booth. Ela estava muito pálida e ele ficou preocupado.

_ Você está bem ?

_ Ele disse gêmeos ! Não estou preparada para gêmeos ! – ela retrucou com voz sumida e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. – O médico da clínica de fertilização disse que a probabilidade de gêmeos era extremamente remota ! Eu não contava com essa possibilidade ! Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, Booth !

_ Hei ! Calma ! Eu estou com você nessa, se lembra ? – ele segurou as mãos dela.

_ Promete ? – ela perguntou lembrando-se das palavras dele pela manhã. - Eu pretendia passar por tudo sozinha, Booth ! Mas agora eu não sei se consigo !

Booth sorriu e a abraçou com força. Temperance se deixou ficar nos braços dele. O toque do rosto dele com a leve barba por fazer roçando em seu pescoço e o suave perfume da colônia que ele usava fazendo com que seus hormônios se rebelassem novamente.

_ Eu prometo o que você quiser, Bones ! Contanto que você me deixe ficar perto desses bebês...

_ Combinado ! – ela disse fazendo-o sorrir.

Ela parecia tão vulnerável que Booth sentiu vontade de beijá-la. Mas ficou receoso da reação dela. Por isso ele apenas manteve-a em seus braços por mais algum tempo. Temperance percebeu que sua calça ainda estava aberta e estendeu a mão para fechá-la, mas ele segurou seu pulso, fazendo-a encará-lo.

_ Posso ? – ele perguntou inseguro.

Temperance sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. Booth tocou sua barriga de leve e ela viu lágrimas nos olhos dele. Ele ergueu a cabeça novamente e seus olhares se encontraram. Ambos se lembrando do beijo na noite anterior.

_ Eu sinto muito por ontem a noite, Booth. – ela disse baixinho, temendo quebrar o encanto do momento.

_ Eu também. – ele disse.

Booth quase gritou quando viu o desapontamento no rosto dela. Ela podia ser tão tola às vezes...

_ Por você ter fugido, sua boba ! – ele completou com um sorriso.

Temperance arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não conseguiu encontrar o que dizer.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Booth ia falar novamente quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele atendeu rapidamente, ao ver que era seu chefe, e ouviu tudo com a testa franzida. Temperance esperava ansiosa.

_ Temos outra vítima. – ele disse desanimado.

_ Não acredito ! Alguma das moças que estão sob proteção ?

_ Não. Ela já estava desaparecida há mais de quatro meses. Foi uma das que nós não encontramos.

Temperance se levantou da maca e fechou a calça. Booth abriu a porta e eles foram embora do consultório, diretamente para o local onde foi encontrado o corpo. A vítima foi identificada como Taylor Brusk, 30 anos, dona de uma loja de roupas femininas no centro de Washington.

O corpo foi encontrado por um jardineiro quando o mesmo fazia a limpeza de um parque nas proximidades da casa da vítima. Temperance supervisionou a coleta de amostras e depois Booth a levou para casa.

* * *

Temperance entrou no apartamento esperando que ele a seguisse, mas ficou surpresa ao vê-lo parado na porta.

_ Você não vai entrar ?

_ Não. Eu vou voltar ao escritório. Preciso encontrar mais alguma pista ou alguma brecha nos meus relatórios. Eu tenho que parar esse cara, Bones !

_ Eu entendo. Também me sinto de mãos atadas, Booth. Eu devia estar no Jeffersonian examinando as vítimas !

_ A Cam foi bem clara, Bones ! Nada de horas extras enquanto você estiver grávida e sendo ameaçada por um maníaco !

Ela suspirou.

_ Eu sei.

_ Não se preocupe. Tem um carro do FBI parado na entrada do prédio e eles ficarão aí a noite toda. Eu venho te buscar amanhã de manhã. Acha que vai ficar bem sozinha ?

_ Vou ficar ótima, Booth ! Vai.

_ Ok, eu vou. Alguma hora, no meio dessa loucura toda, a gente vai encontrar um tempo para conversar, certo ?

_ Certo.

Assim que ele saiu, Temperance se sentou no sofá com seu laptop aberto nos relatórios das vítimas. Pretendia revisar cada parte antes de ir dormir.

* * *

_**Uma semana depois, apartamento da Temperance, 21:00 h....**_

Temperance estava tão distraída que se assustou ao ouvir a campainha. Ela apertou mais o nó do roupão e foi abrir a porta. Booth entrou, parecendo tão exausto quanto ela.

_ Conseguiram ? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

_ Não. O desgraçado fugiu. Mas conseguimos uma testemunha. Ela está com a Ângela no meu escritório nesse momento, fazendo o retrato falado do suspeito.

_ E quanto a outra carta que eu recebi ? Hodgins encontrou alguma coisa ?

_ Não. Apenas o de sempre, vestígios de tinta, madeira, e etc.

Temperance se sentou no sofá. Estava nervosa, ansiosa e irritada. O caso andava a passos de tartaruga e ainda não tinha conseguido pegar sequer um suspeito. Por isso ela virara prisioneira em sua própria casa. Há muito tempo ela não se sentia tão desanimada. Booth percebeu a frustração e sentou ao lado dela.

_ Hei ! Não fique assim, Bones ! A gente vai pegar esse desgraçado. A gente sempre consegue !

Temperance ergueu os olhos para ele. Booth estremeceu ao sentir a intensidade do olhar dela. Não haviam conversado sobre eles novamente desde a sua pequena confissão no consultório médico e ele se perguntava até quando ela fugiria do assunto.

Ele sabia que ela não o havia beijado somente por causa dos hormônios descontrolados do início da gravidez. Ele já tinha convivido com uma mulher grávida antes. Booth tinha esperanças de descobrir o que ela sentia por ele, mas o caso atual do "caçador de vampiras de Washington" não estava ajudando em nada.

Temperance baixou os olhos novamente com um leve rubor cobrindo a face. Booth ficou intrigado e sorriu. Ela não era tímida, ou insegura. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele ia descobrir o que era, esta noite. O que ela faria se ele a beijasse dessa vez, ele pensava. Ele já estava farto de esconder o que sentia por ela, de reprimir tudo e guardar só para ele. Afinal iam até ter filhos juntos ! E dois de uma só vez ! Isso devia significar alguma coisa.

Temperance se levantou do sofá e Booth a segurou rapidamente pelo pulso, antes que se afastasse. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou mais forte, fazendo-a emitir um protesto.

_ Me solta, Booth !

_ Por que ? Pra você fugir de novo ? Não, obrigado. – ele retrucou se levantando também.

_ Booth !

Ele afrouxou o aperto, pois não queria machucá-la, mas não a soltou.

_ Precisamos conversar !

_ Não quero conversar ! – ela negou.

_ Minha vontade também não é de conversar... – ele confessou puxando-a em sua direção.

Temperance gemeu baixinho. A boca de Booth estava tão perto, que ela podia quase sentir-lhe o gosto. Naquele momento soube exatamente o que estava sentindo, seus próprios lábios ardiam pelo desejo de explorar aquela boca e cada centímetro daquele corpo musculoso.

_ Booth... – ela disse em tom de súplica, mas nem ela mesma sabia se ela queria que ele a soltasse ou a beijasse.

Os músculos do estômago dele se contraíram. Ele havia decidido não tocá-la, até conversarem, mas o som ansioso da voz dela, o deslizar provocante de sua língua ao umedecer os lábios, fez com que ele esquecesse a decisão. Somente um beijo, ele prometeu a si mesmo ao baixar a cabeça.

Os lábios de Booth tocaram os dela com sofreguidão enquanto ele soltava seu pulso. Faminto, ele mordiscava-lhe os lábios, acariciando a carne sensível com a língua, antes de penetrar-lhe a deliciosa umidade da boca com a língua quente.

Os braços de Temperance envolveram a cintura dele, no mesmo instante em que ele abraçava seu corpo esguio, apertando-a contra ele. Aquele beijo era ainda mais faminto e erótico do que o que eles haviam trocado naquela noite e ela saboreava cada segundo.

_ Não... – ela protestou num sussurro quando ele afastou a boca de seus lábios.

_ Eu tenho que ir... – mesmo enquanto falava isso, Booth baixou a cabeça até a delicada curva de seu pescoço, beijando a pele sedosa.

_ Por que ? – ela sussurrou.

_ Se eu ficar, Bones... você vai surtar e depois se afastar de mim, e eu não quero isso. Muito menos agora !

Temperance não retrucou. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, e ela ia mesmo se arrepender depois. Booth a soltou e ela virou-se de costas para ele.

_ Por causa dos bebês... – ela concluiu com voz triste. - Sinto muito, Booth. Eu queria ser menos complicada...

_ Para com isso, Bones ! E você sabe que eu não preciso dos bebês para querer ficar perto de você !

_ Então, prove ! – ela retrucou se voltando para ele com os braços cruzados.

_ Como ? – ele perguntou confuso.

_ Fique. Não no quarto de hóspedes. – ela o desafiou. – Comigo. Nós não temos que fazer sexo, só fique comigo.

_ Bones... Você não sabe o que está me pedindo !

Temperance não respondeu, apenas foi para seu quarto, esperando para saber se Booth a seguiria.

* * *

Na sala Booth soltou um suspiro e olhou para o teto. O que ele podia fazer ? Seu alto controle se esvaia a cada minuto ao lado dela. Fazendo uma prece para que ela não se arrependesse, ele seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dela.

Temperance estava sentada na cama abraçada aos joelhos, os olhos fitando o vazio. Booth se aproximou se ajoelhando na frente dela.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_ Você quer mesmo que eu fique ? – ele perguntou.

_ Sim. Meus pesadelos estão acabando comigo, Booth. Eu nem sei mais o que é dormir mais do que uma hora seguida !

_ Ok. Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto, certo ?

Temperance sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. Enquanto ele tomava banho, ela se vestiu para dormir. Achou melhor evitar suas curtíssimas camisolas de seda e optou por um short e uma camiseta regata, que ela normalmente usava para fazer yoga.

Quando ele voltou ao quarto ela já estava sob o lençol, deitada de costas para a porta. Booth ficou em dúvida se ela já estava adormecida e procurou não fazer barulho. Ele vestia apenas a cueca boxer preta, pois não tinha trazido roupa e não poderia dormir com seu terno.

Booth se enfiou sob o lençol e ficou em silêncio, pensando se conseguiria dormir tão perto dela. Ele se assustou quando ela se virou para seu lado.

_ Boa noite, Booth.

_ Boa noite, Bones.

Temperance estava tão cansada que logo pegou no sono. Booth ficou ao seu lado, velando seu sono, mas sem conseguir dormir. Muito tempo depois ele foi vencido pelo cansaço e adormeceu.

* * *

_**Quarto da Temperance, madrugada...**_

Booth acordou assustado, o grito dela ainda ecoando pelo quarto. Ela se debatia e Booth instintivamente a abraçou. Temperance acordou totalmente e percebeu o que tinha acontecido assim que se viu abraçada a Booth.

_ Aconteceu de novo. – ela sussurrou. – Quando isso vai acabar ?

_ Está tudo bem. Tente voltar a dormir. Foi só um pesadelo.

Temperance suspirou. Como poderia voltar a dormir, abraçada a um Booth sem camisa, com a voz rouca e sexy e o olhar sonolento que o fazia parecer um menino. Ela precisaria ter sangue de barata. Mas ela não tinha.

Booth notou o olhar dela sobre seu peito nu e o movimento que ela fazia sem perceber com as unhas, raspando de leve em seus ombros. Seu corpo reagiu no mesmo instante, fazendo-o amaldiçoar a si mesmo e seu fraco alto controle.

Seus olhares se encontraram e ele notou as pupilas dela, dilatadas pelo desejo. Booth não resistiu e a beijou. Os lábios dela já estavam entreabertos a espera dos dele. Ela ansiava por aquele beijo, ansiava por ele.

Booth teve ímpetos de se afastar e esclarecer a situação deles antes, mas não conseguia resistir ao calor daquele corpo macio, ao sabor adocicado dos lábios dela. À medida que o beijo se prolongava, Booth deslizou as mãos por baixo da camiseta dela. Tocou-lhe o ventre, depois segurou um dos seios. Acariciou o mamilo com os dedos, sentindo-o enrijecer, reprimindo a vontade tomá-lo na boca.

Quase sem fôlego, Temperance afastou os lábios e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Booth percebeu que ela tremia.

_ Isso é loucura... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Eu não me importo ! – ela retrucou. – Eu preciso de você...

Booth não precisou ouvir mais nada. Aquela declaração o deixou sem fôlego e com o coração disparado. A independente e teimosa gênio dizia que precisava dele. Era o bastante para ele, por enquanto.

Ele retirou a camiseta dela, seu olhar atraído pelos seios fartos e perfeitos.

_ Você é tão linda... – ele disse baixinho, acompanhando o contorno dos seios com os dedos.

Temperance o puxou pela nuca para beijá-lo, o desejo reprimido durante tanto tempo fazendo-a ter muita pressa. Booth sentiu as mãos dela no elástico de sua boxer. Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela, mas ajudou-a a livrá-lo da única peça de roupa que vestia. Depois ele a segurou pelas mãos e a fez se deitar na cama.

_ Feche os olhos... – ele pediu.

Ela sorriu e obedeceu, sentindo as mãos dele começarem uma lenta viagem exploratória por seu corpo, logo sendo seguidas pelos lábios. Ao sentir a boca quente em seus seios, ela gemeu baixinho. Booth acariciou o mamilo com a língua, antes de mordiscá-lo de leve, fazendo com que ela agarrasse seus ombros.

Ele acariciava seu corpo sem pressa, sorrindo quando arrancava dela um suspiro mais forte, um gemido mais alto. Booth puxou o short dela pelas pernas, juntamente com a calcinha, deixando-a nua na frente dele.

Temperance abriu os olhos e encarou seu parceiro e melhor amigo, e nas últimas semanas, pai de seus filhos. Os olhos dele estavam ainda mais escuros, não podiam negar o desejo por ela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para espantar a onda de medo que a invadiu. Se Booth saísse de sua vida, nada nem ninguém conseguiria preencher o vazio que ele deixaria.

Ela o puxou pelo pescoço para beijá-lo. As línguas em mútua exploração. Booth acariciava a parte interna de suas coxas, e quando ele alcançou seu ponto mais sensível, ela gemeu contra sua boca. Ele intensificou a carícia, introduzindo dois dedos dentro dela.

Temperance estendeu uma das mãos, agarrando o membro dele com cuidado. Ela fez movimentos de vai e vem, acelerando aos poucos o ritmo, fazendo com que a respiração dele acelerasse. Booth não queria correr o risco de perder o controle, como um adolescente, pois a desejava demais e há muito tempo, por isso afastou a mão dela com gentileza. Ela emitiu um protesto e ele sorriu.

_ Não quero que acabe logo... – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela. – E eu não faço isso há tempo demais...

Temperance ficou feliz com aquilo, mesmo sem admitir para si mesma que tinha ciúmes dele com outras mulheres. Ela escorregou as mãos pelas costas largas, acariciando os músculos dele, como tanta vezes sonhara fazer. Booth era lindo demais e no momento, todo seu.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido possessiva a respeito de um homem antes, mas se alguém tentasse afastá-lo dela naquele momento, Temperance tinha certeza que mataria ou morreria. O que sentia por Booth naquele momento superava sua lógica. E ela se sentia perdida, sem saber como definir.

Booth percebeu que ela estava pensativa e se afastou um pouco, temendo que ela estivesse arrependida. Temperance o puxou rapidamente pelo pescoço, roçando seu sexo contra a coxa dele e abrindo suas pernas num convite mudo.

_ Não ! Por favor, não pare ! – ela pediu contra a boca dele.

Ele respirou aliviado e voltou a beijá-la na boca, depois desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, roçando sua barba por fazer na pele dela, e notando o quanto ela apreciava aquela carícia. Os lábios dele continuaram escorregando por seu corpo, ora beijando, ora mordiscando a pele macia. Temperance apenas se entregava sem pensar.

Notando que ela já não controlava mais os gemidos ele começou a penetrá-la. Temperance arfou, enfiando as unhas curtas nos braços dele. Seu corpo reclamando, pois não era preenchido por um membro masculino há muito tempo, e o dele não era nada pequeno, ela pensava. Ela fechou os olhos, enlaçando o quadril dele com as pernas.

Booth percebeu o desconforto dela e parou, beijando-a na boca novamente, sua língua dando leves estocadas simulando o ato sexual, até que ele percebeu que ela relaxava novamente. Booth começou a se mover depressa e, a cada estocada, Temperance gemia mais alto, cada vez mais próxima do clímax.

Ela gritou e quando ondas sucessivas de prazer a atingiram e Booth só assim se permitiu gozar. Depois do turbilhão eles permaneceram abraçados, seus corpos ainda profundamente unidos, por um longo tempo, sentindo as batidas de seus corações em sincronia.

Temperance acariciava as costas dele, sentindo-se completa e feliz como nunca tinha se sentido antes com um homem. Booth a beijou novamente nos lábios, devagar, saboreando, usando a ponta da língua para traçar o contorno dos lábios dela. Ela se mexeu inquieta, pois estava ficando excitada novamente.

Booth sorriu e começou a se mover, ainda dentro dela, fazendo-a suspirar. Ele tinha ficado duro novamente e tão rápido, ela pensava. Dessa vez ele não se apressou, moveu-se devagar, levando-a ao delírio e quando o clímax novamente a atingiu, ela ficou sem fôlego, prostrada no colchão.

Não conversaram, pois ela estava exausta. Eles podiam deixar a conversa para o dia seguinte. Pouco tempo depois ela dormia nos braços dele.

* * *

_**Algumas horas depois, ainda madrugada...**_

Temperance acordou assustada, novamente por causa do pesadelo. Ela viu Booth deitado ao seu lado, sua bela nudez atiçando o desejo dela novamente. Booth estava deitado de bruços, as costas largas e as nádegas bem feitas à mostra. Ela sorriu dizendo a si mesma: controle-se, Brennan !

Ela sentia sede e se levantou devagar, para não acordá-lo, vestindo o roupão no corredor. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de suco de laranja na geladeira, seguindo até a varanda para bebê-lo. A noite estava linda, as luzes da cidade não ofuscavam o brilho das estrelas.

Temperance perdeu a noção de quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, distraída, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Ela não se virou, pensando tratar-se dele, mas se assustou e derrubou o copo no chão, quando foi agarrada fortemente e um pano foi pressionado contra seu nariz. Temperance reconheceu o cheiro de clorofórmio e tentou prender a respiração, mas já era tarde demais.

Ela lutou desesperadamente para se soltar, mas sentiu as forças se esvaindo de seu corpo e desmaiou. O desconhecido a pegou no colo e jogou-a sobre seus ombros, descendo com ela pelas escadas de incêndio do prédio.

* * *

_**Quarto da Temperance, 6:45h....**_

Booth se espreguiçou sem abrir os olhos, estendendo a mão para tocá-la. Mas os abriu rapidamente quando suas mãos encontraram os lençóis frios ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, notando que ainda era muito cedo.

Ele se levantou e vestiu a cueca, seguindo até a cozinha, para encontrá-la. Ficou surpreso ao perceber o silêncio no apartamento. Depois de procurar pelo apartamento todo, Booth começou a ficar preocupado, mas como ela já tinha aprontado das suas antes, ele resolveu verificar primeiro o Jeffesonian.

Recebeu a resposta negativa do vigia com desconfiança, ele não tinha visto Temperance naquela manhã. Droga, ela tinha surtado com o que aconteceu entre eles, Booth pensou, como ele previra. Ele terminou de se vestir depressa e ligou para seu colega Martin, o encarregado de vigiar a entrada do prédio naquela noite.

_ Como ela não passou por você, cara ? Ela não está no apartamento ! – Booth disse em tom nervoso.

_ Eu juro, cara ! Por aqui ela não passou ! Ela não é mulher de passar despercebida, Booth ! A mulher é um monumento !

Booth preferiu ignorar a pontada de ciúmes em seu estômago e se concentrar em encontrá-la. Ele ligou para seu chefe, pedindo uma equipe para coletar pistas no apartamento dela. Enquanto isso ele procuraria nos lugares em que ela gostava de se esconder.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Enquanto aguardava a equipe para poder deixar o apartamento, Booth decidiu fazer sua própria busca por pistas. Ele checou as janelas do quarto, não encontrando nenhum problema com as fechaduras ou sinais de arrombamento. Depois ele seguiu para a sala, seu instinto fazendo-o estranhar a varanda aberta.

Ele se aproximou e a primeira coisa que notou foram os cacos de vidro e o suco espalhado pelo chão. Pela organização e limpeza do apartamento dela, e pelos anos de convivência, ele sabia que ela jamais deixaria de limpar aquela bagunça, se tivesse derrubado o suco por acidente. A certeza se abateu sobre ele como um soco, sua Bones tinha sido seqüestrada, e bem debaixo de seu nariz.

* * *

_**Há muitos quilômetros dali...**_

Temperance acordou sentindo-se tonta e dolorida. Ela abriu os olhos e tentou se sentar mas não conseguiu, a tontura era muito forte. Percebeu que estava nua e sentiu medo. Ela procurou respirar e tentar se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos.

Uma onda de náusea a invadiu ao se lembrar de que provavelmente tinha sido pega por seu perseguidor. Temperance respirou fundo, impedindo o pânico de dominá-la. Apenas um pensamento passava por sua mente: ela precisava sobreviver por seus bebês.

Ela sentiu uma leve melhora na tontura e se sentou, começando a observar o lugar onde estava. Parecia um quarto comum, com uma cama de solteiro, onde ela estava sentada, uma cômoda e uma mesinha com um abajur feminino, mas havia uma coisa diferente. As janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas largas, deixando apenas uma ínfima luz do sol entrar por algumas frestas.

Temperance se levantou e viu seu roupão de seda jogado num canto do quarto. Sobre a cômoda havia uma camiseta e um short, que ela prontamente vestiu. Eram grandes demais para ela, mas ela se sentiu mais segura do que usando apenas seu roupão. Ela foi direto até a porta, testando a maçaneta, apenas para ter certeza de que estava trancada. Suspirou derrotada.

Ela sentia muita sede, mas não havia água o quarto, mas ela logo percebeu tratar-se de uma suíte. Temperance correu até o banheiro, notando com tristeza que a janela também estava pregada. Ela bebeu água da pia e sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Lavou o rosto e passou uma toalha molhada em sua nuca, aliviando um pouco o calor e o nervoso que sentia.

Temperance fez uma busca completa pelo quarto, procurando algo que pudesse usar como arma, mas só o que tinha era mesmo o abajur. Ela pensava numa forma de avisar Booth ou sair dali quando um barulho na porta a assustou. Ela se levantou, pronta para enfrentar o inimigo.

* * *

_**Apartamento da Temperance...**_

Booth voltou ao apartamento sentindo-se extremamente nervoso e frustrado. O agente Martin o esperava na entrada.

_ Encontramos a janela que foi arrombada, Booth ! Ele entrou no apartamento pelo quarto de hóspedes. E acreditamos que foi por lá também que ele a levou, pois a escada de incêndio estava toda esticada.

Ele sentiu como se o agente o tivesse golpeado no rosto. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que se ele não tivesse dormido com ela naquela noite, o maníaco não teria conseguido pegá-la, pois Booth o teria impedido.

Booth disse um palavrão, assustando o outro agente.

_ Como você não ouviu nada, Booth ? – o outro perguntou. – Você dormiu no apartamento !

_ O que você acha, Martin ? – ele retrucou irônico. – Droga ! Eu não acredito que deixei que ele a pegasse !

O outro entendeu logo que Booth se sentia culpado por não estar no quarto de hóspedes. Mas ele não estava tão surpreso, pois percebia que Booth gostava muito da Dra. Brennan, não era nada fora do comum o fato deles dormirem juntos.

_ Não fique assim, Booth ! A culpa também foi minha ! Eu devia ter feito algumas rondas pelos fundos do prédio.

_ A verdade é que a gente subestimou esse cara por causa da história toda de caça as vampiras. Ele pode ser louco, mas é muito inteligente. Mas eu conheço alguém mais inteligente do que ele, é que gosta da Bones !

O agente ficou olhando quando Booth saiu em disparada. Ele ligou para a agência para informar o envio das provas coletadas no apartamento.

* * *

_**Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Booth passou seu cartão de identificação e subiu até a plataforma para encontrar Cam, Wendell, Hodgins e Ângela.

_ Como isso aconteceu, Booth ? – Ângela perguntou assim que o viu.

_ Eu não sei, Ângela ! Ele a levou de madrugada pela escada de incêndio. Os agentes fizeram uma busca no local, mas não encontraram digitais. Por isso eu preciso do Hodgins. Ele pode encontras as partículas... as coisas que ele encontra pra nos dar uma pista do esconderijo desse cara.

_ Pode levar ! – Cam disse prontamente.

_ Eu vou buscar minha maleta de coleta. – Hodgins disse e correu para sua sala.

* * *

De volta ao Jeffersonian, Booth esperava impaciente enquanto Hodgins examinava os vestígios deixados pelos sapatos do homem. Eles continham uma mistura de poeira, terra vegetal e resto de flores, que ele estava tentando separar e identificar.

De repente ele deu um pequeno grito que assustou Booth.

_ Ahá ! Eu já sei o que é isso ! Pertencem ao chão de uma floricultura.

_ Tem certeza ? – Booth perguntou já pegando seu celular.

_ Absoluta !

_ É o Booth. Eu preciso dos nomes das floriculturas nos arredores de Washingon D.C. – ele ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha por um momento. – Ok, vou tentar ! – ele se voltou para Hodgins. – São floriculturas demais ! Precisamos restringir a busca em algum detalhe !

_ Vou identificar todas as flores, quem sabe tenha alguma exótica ! – Hodgins disse voltando ao microscópio.

* * *

_**Cartiveiro...**_

Quando a porta foi aberta, Temperance segurava o abajur nas mãos, erguido acima de sua cabeça. Ela ouviu a risada antes de ver o rosto de seu seqüestrador. Ele tirou o capuz que usava assim que fechou a porta novamente.

_ Olá ! Vejo que gostou da decoração do quarto ! – ele ironizou vendo-a segurar o abajur. – Mas eu não sou idiota, Dra. Temperance Brennan ! É claro que eu vim armado ! – ele mostrou a pistola que segurava na mão esquerda.

Temperance recolocou o abajur no lugar. Ela observava o homem a sua frente, pensando estar onde ele matava suas vítimas. Não ouvia barulhos na vizinhança, parecia ser um lugar deserto. O homem se aproximou novamente. Temperance se afastou instintivamente, encostando-se na parede do banheiro. Ele abriu um sorriso torto.

_ Vejo que é mesmo uma mulher inteligente. Não perdeu tempo gritando. Já percebeu que estamos no fim do mundo, não é ?

Ela não respondeu.

_ Deve estar imaginando que sou um louco, não é, Doutora. ? – ele perguntou. – Um caçador de vampiras em pleno século vinte e um ? Mas não, eu não sou louco, isso foi apenas um mecanismo de distração. Meu alvo nunca foi aquelas pobres mulheres... Sempre foi você !

Ela arregalou os olhos em choque.

_ Do que você está falando ?

_ Eu apenas as usei para distrair a atenção de seu parceiro... ou devo dizer amante ? Eu vi vocês dois dormindo agarradinhos na noite passada. Foi até bonito de se ver. Emocionante até, se eu tivesse emoções.

_ Você só pode ser louco !

_ Não, eu não sou louco. Apenas um homem que foi colocado na cadeia por uma cadela insensível como você !

_ Eu não coloco pessoas na cadeia. – ela retrucou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

_ Você conseguiu descobrir, sabe Deus como, uma garota que eu matei há mais de 15 anos ! Só restavam os ossos dela ! Mas você é boa nisso, não é ? Ler ossos ! Seu depoimento e suas "evidências" me deixaram na cadeia por 6 anos !

Temperance se lembrou imediatamente do caso, no começo de sua parceria com Booth, o primeiro caso que eles resolveram juntos. Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar dele e de seus bebês. Esse louco não podia descobrir que ela estava grávida, ou sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer.

O homem a sua frente tinha torturado, estuprado e matado uma garota de quinze anos, e a enterrado no quintal de sua casa. Muitos anos depois o novo dono tentou fazer uma piscina no quintal, descobrindo os ossos. Booth rastreou o antigo dono e ela o ligou ao crime através de provas consistentes, mandando-o para a cadeia.

Temperance tentava imaginar como ele tinha saído da cadeia e se assustou quando ele se aproximou mais. Ele sorriu.

_ Já sabe o que pretendo, Doutora ? Sim, eu vejo nos seus olhos... Não se preocupe, você não vai morrer hoje. Eu pretendo fazer com você exatamente como fiz no passado. Devagar e saboreando... – ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo dela entre os dedos e o cheirou. – Você gosta de sexo ? Porque eu gosto, principalmente se a mulher não quer ! Quanto mais você gritar, mais eu vou gostar ! Eu vou repetir cada passo, e com uma mulher tão linda como você, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício ! E quando eu acabar, você vai implorar pra morrer !

Ele disse isso e saiu, fechando a porta novamente. Temperance percebeu que tremia e se sentou na cama, pensando desesperadamente em um jeito de sair dali.

* * *

_**Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

_ Você está me deixando nervoso ! – Hodgins reclamou vendo Booth andar de um lado ao outro em sua sala pela milésima vez.

_ O que está em jogo aqui é importante demais pra mim, Hodgins !

Hodgins se sentiu culpado e sentiu pena dele.

_ Nós também gostamos da Dra. Brennan ! Nós vamos encontrá-la.

_ São meus filhos e ela, a minha Bones ! Você pode entender isso ? – Booth retrucou em voz baixa.

_ Eu posso ter uma idéia.

Hodgins se concentrou novamente nas flores e Booth saiu da sala, para que o amigo pudesse trabalhar em paz. Ângela encontrou com ele no corredor.

_ Booth ! Que bom que eu te encontrei ! Eu descobri algumas coisas analisando as cartas !

_ Ok. Me mostre !

Ele desistiu de ir a procura de um café e a seguiu. Ela pegou as cartas.

_ Está vendo a escrita inclinada ? Isso é típico de pessoas canhotas ! Analisei a cor e o padrão da tinta para a caneta tinteiro, e descobri que só é vendida em cinco lojas aqui em Washington. Estou com o endereço delas !

O celular dele tocou antes que pudesse responder.

_ Booth ! – ele atendeu.

Ele desligou o celular extremamente pálido, fazendo com Ângela se preocupasse.

_ O que foi, Booth ?

_ Tem uma carta igual a essas na minha mesa no escritório. Endereçada a mim.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Título:** Segredo em dose dupla**

Autor: Fernanda

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_**Horas mais tarde, escritório do FBI...**_

Booth leu a carta pela terceira vez, a raiva crescendo dentro de si. Fora feito de bobo, de fantoche por um homem vingativo de quem ele sequer se lembrava. A culpa martelava em sua cabeça. Bones era refém por sua culpa, por causa de um bandido que ele colocou na cadeia, e a Instituição Penitenciária do Estado de Washington não foi capaz de mantê-lo onde devia, pelo tempo determinado pelo júri.

Já não bastava a culpa corroê-lo por dentro por causa dela, ainda tinham as outras mulheres, vítimas inocentes de um louco tentando distraí-lo. Booth suspirou cansado. O dia estava acabando e ele não tinha nenhuma pista boa o bastante. A busca pelas floriculturas continuava, mas ele nem sabia ao certo se aquilo também não seriam provas plantadas apenas para distraí-lo.

O celular tocou e ele atendeu rapidamente. Era Hodgins.

**_ ****Quisqualis ! – ele disse.**

**_ O que ? Hodgins, eu não estou com humor para seus enigmas !**

**_ Também conhecido como Jasmim da Índia. **Trepadeira lenhosa de crescimento vigoroso, nativa da Índia. Sua floração é bastante decorativa, pois as flores mudam de cor passando de branco a vermelho escuro com suave perfume. É utilizada para plantio em cercas, alambrados e maciços. Pode ser mantida como arbusto através de podas.

_ Eu não acredito que você descobriu ! Te devo uma cerveja !

_ Não fique tão animado. A má notícia é que floriculturas não vendem esse tipo de planta.

_ Então voltamos à estaca zero ? – Booth perguntou desanimado.

_ Nem tanto... A Ângela disse que foi ao casamento de uma colega indiana e tinha essas flores espalhadas por todo o local. Parece que simboliza sorte.

_ Então o cara tem um buffet de casamento indiano ?

_ Não sei. É aí que você entra. Não somos bons em traçar perfis.

_ Valeu, Hodgins. Eu vou pensar por onde começar a usar essa informação. Obrigado.

Booth desligou o telefone e voltou-se para o computador. Precisava continuar pesquisando a lista de fugitivos das Penitenciárias nos arredores de Washington D.C..

* * *

_**No cativeiro...**_

Temperance permanecia deitada, numa espera angustiante. Pelas frestas da janela ela notou que já escurecia, e ela estava faminta. Não tinha comido nada o dia todo. Será que ele pretendia matá-la de fome, ela pensava.

Pelo silêncio na casa, ela sabia que estava sozinha. Só gostaria de ter conseguido descobrir uma maneira de sair dali. Mas ela tinha esgotado todas as suas forças tentando despregar as janelas, sem nenhum sucesso.

Depois do que pareciam ser horas ela ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Ela sabia que o homem tinha voltado e talvez para cumprir a ameaça. Temperance sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Ela a enxugou rapidamente, não podia demonstrar fraqueza. Tinha que ganhar tempo até Booth encontrá-la.

Ela se sentou na cama assim que ouviu um barulho na maçaneta. O homem entrou trazendo uma bandeja com frutas, leite e um sanduíche. Temperance suspirou de alívio, mas se conteve. Não sabia qual o próximo passo dele.

_ Não se preocupe. – ele disse parecendo ler os pensamentos dela. – Não vou cumprir minha ameaça agora. Você precisa estar forte e alerta, senão não teria a menor graça.

_ Por que está fazendo isso ? Você apenas irá acrescentar muitos anos em sua pena a ser cumprida. Não vejo vantagem nenhuma.

_ Não vou ser pego. Não conte com seu amante para encontrá-la. Eu me preparei e não deixei pistas. É o crime perfeito. – ele disse com arrogância.

_ Isso não existe. Meus amigos vão descobrir onde estou. Eles são muito bons !

Ele riu com sarcasmo.

_ Sério ? Nossa ! Não ouço barulho de carros de polícia !

Temperance não retrucou. Não estava mais com vontade de conversar. Estava cansada e com fome. O homem percebeu a derrota dela e sorriu.

_ Coma. Tome um banho, há toalhas no banheiro. E durma. Amanhã é um outro dia... – ele foi saindo mas se voltou para ela. – Esqueci de avisar...eu gosto de sexo pela manhã.

Temperance estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Seu único consolo era ter feito sexo com Booth antes de ser seqüestrada, pelo menos sua primeira vez após um longo jejum não seria sendo estuprada. Ela ouviu a porta sendo trancada e olhou para a bandeja. De repente sua fome havia desaparecido.

* * *

_**Escritório do Booth, FBI...**_

Já era madrugada quando um nome chamou a atenção de Booth. Ele imprimiu a ficha do fugitivo e leu o relatório de sua condenação. Só podia ser ele. O crime havia sido cometido muitos anos antes e ele só havia sido condenado porque Booth teve a ajuda da Bones e dos squints. Ele pegou a pasta e foi direto para o Jeffersonian.

Hodgins aparentava estar exausto, mas ainda continuava debruçado sobre o microscópio. Ângela pesquisava tudo sobre flores indianas na Internet e Wendell e Cam examinavam as vítimas novamente.

Ao verem Booth todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. Cam praticamente correu até ele.

_ Alguma pista ? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

Booth estendeu a pasta a ela.

_ Só pode ser esse cara: Travis Rupali. O primeiro condenado através do trabalho em equipe entre o FBI e o Jeffersonian.

_ Quando ele escapou da prisão ? – Cam perguntou lendo a ficha dele.

_ Cerca de três meses antes da primeira vítima ser morta. Houve uma briga e na confusão ele saiu da prisão pelo túnel da lavanderia.

_ Tem que ser ele. – ela concluiu. – O que conseguiu sobre amigos, comparsas ?

_ Martin está pesquisando isso nesse momento.

Booth passou as mãos pelo rosto num gesto cansado. Cam colocou a mão em seu braço.

_ Descanse um pouco no meu escritório. Eu te chamo quando Martin, Hodgins ou Ângela descobrirem mais alguma coisa.

_ Não ! – ele negou com veemência. – Eu não vou dormir enquanto não encontrar a Bones !

Ele foi até o Hodgins.

_ Encontrou mais algum fato relevante ?

_ Só particulados muito comuns, toxinas de cigarro, terra. A única coisa estranha foi que eu encontrei o fungo Histoplasma capsulatum. Este fungo pode ser encontrado no ar atmosférico de cavernas, solo de galinheiro e solo enriquecido com guano ou fezes dessecadas de outros animais.

Booth pensou um pouco.

_ Eu já sei ! Pode ser o chão de um sítio, não é ?

_ Muito provavelmente. Não encontramos esse tipo de fungo aqui na cidade. – Hodgins concordou.

Ele correu até a sala da Ângela.

_ Procure por sítios, galinheiros ou matadouros abandonados nos arredores de Washington.

_ Que susto, Booth ! – ela se voltou. – Por que ?

_ Hodgins descobriu um fungo na varanda da Bones que só existe no chão desses lugares.

_ Ok ! Não precisa dizer mais nada !

* * *

_**Cativeiro, 7:15 h....**_

Temperance andava de um lado a outro no pequeno quarto. Ela sabia que o homem voltaria a qualquer momento para cumprir a promessa e ela só conseguia pensar em seus bebês. Não podia correr o risco de machucá-los. Precisava sair dali. O desespero ameaçava dominá-la.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima furtiva. O rosto de Booth lhe veio à mente e ela começou a chorar de verdade, soluçando. O pânico a dominou quando ouviu barulho vindo do corredor e logo a porta foi aberta. O homem sorriu abertamente por tê-la pego chorando.

_ Pelo que vejo não vou ter que me contentar uma princesa de gelo, afinal ! Ontem eu pensei que você não tivesse sentimentos, Doutora ! Vejo que me enganei ! Que bom...

Temperance não respondeu. Ela notou que ele trazia nas mãos um longo lenço azul, parecido com um sari indiano. Ele se aproximou mais e a puxou pelos cabelos. Temperance estremeceu mas não reagiu.

_ Eu quero que vista isto pra mim. – ele jogou a roupa para ela. – Combina com seus olhos...

_ Não. – ela se recusava a satisfazer as fantasias sexuais dele.

_ Vamos ver por quanto tempo consegue manter essa pose de durona...

Ele disse isso e a puxou para si, beijando-a na boca. Temperance cerrou os lábios com força. Isso pareceu irritá-lo e ele a empurrou em direção a cama com violência, fazendo com que a cabeça dela batesse contra a cabeceira. Temperance ficou um pouco tonta com a pancada e ele se aproveitou disso, sentando-se sobre o corpo dela.

Temperance tentou empurrá-lo mas ele prendeu suas mãos acima da cabeça. O homem aproveitou a posição em que ela se encontrava e abriu o zíper do short que ela vestia e rasgou a camiseta. Ele sorriu diante da visão dos seios dela. Temperance torceu o corpo e depois de muito esforço conseguiu livrar uma das pernas, que usou para acertá-lo em cheio entre as pernas com o pé. O homem gritou de dor e saiu rapidamente de perto dela.

Ela se sentou na cama ofegante, se preparando para o próximo ataque dele. Mas ao invés disso ele se afastou em direção à porta, assim que se recuperou um pouco.

_ Você só conseguiu adiar sua sentença, vadia !

Ele saiu e trancou a porta atrás de si e ela respirou aliviada, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Temperance fechou os olhos, abraçando a si mesma e sussurrou.

_ Booth, me ajuda...

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 15**

***

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Ela se sentou na cama ofegante, se preparando para o próximo ataque dele. Mas ao invés disso ele se afastou em direção à porta, assim que se recuperou um pouco._

__ Você só conseguiu adiar sua sentença, vadia !_

_Ele saiu e trancou a porta atrás de si e ela respirou aliviada, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Temperance fechou os olhos, abraçando a si mesma e sussurrou._

__ Booth, me ajuda..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Horas mais tarde, Cativeiro...**_

Temperance acordou assustada depois de um pesadelo e se sentou rapidamente na cama. Já havia se passado bastante tempo desde que ouvira barulhos na casa pela última vez. Por isso ela resolveu tirar um pequeno cochilo, para recuperar as forças para enfrentá-lo novamente quando ele voltasse.

Seu estômago roncou audivelmente e ela suspirou cansada. O homem não parecia nada preocupado com ela, pois novamente a havia deixado sem comida. Ela foi até o banheiro e tomou água, esperando que isso ajudasse a enganar seu estômago. Temperance sabia que isso podia prejudicar seus bebês, ainda mais no início da gravidez, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Ela percebeu que ia chorar novamente e socou a parede, como já havia visto Booth fazer algumas vezes. A dor em sua mão a distraiu e lhe deu a raiva que precisava para continuar tentando sair dali. Temperance fez uma nova e minuciosa busca pelo quarto, procurando por qualquer coisa que a ajudasse, uma arma, ou apenas uma distração, que ela pudesse usar para escapar.

* * *

_**Nove horas da noite, escritório do FBI...**_

O chefe de Booth entrou em sua sala e parou em frente à mesa.

_ Vá para casa dormir um pouco. O agente Martin continuará a investigação, Booth !

_ Não posso, senhor...

_ É uma ordem ! Ou você será afastado do caso !

_ O senhor não pode fazer isso ! - Booth se levantou rapidamente, indignado com o chefe.

_ Posso e vou fazer ! Existem boas razões para os médicos não operarem as esposas, Booth ! As emoções atrapalham.

_ Ela não é minha esposa.

_ Antes fosse ! - o chefe disse com um sorriso debochado. - Você gostaria bem menos dela !

Booth não pode deixar de sorrir.

_ Às vezes sou óbvio demais... - ele concluiu desanimado.

_ Estou pedindo isso para o seu bem ! Vá para casa !

Ele sabia que o chefe tinha razão, mas também sabia que jamais faria isso. Ele não respondeu, dando a entender que obedeceria. Assim que o chefe deixou sua sala, Booth pegou as chaves do carro e seguiu para o Jeffersonian.

* * *

Booth seguiu direto para a sala da Ângela.

_ Preciso da sua ajuda !

_ Você manda ! - ela retrucou com ar cansado.

_ Eu fazia uma busca pelos sítios criadores de aves desativados quando meu chefe literalmente me tirou do caso. Posso continuar no seu computador ?

_ Claro que sim ! Mas seu chefe te tirou do caso ? - ela perguntou em pânico.

_ Ainda não, mas vai tirar quando descobrir que eu não fui pra casa dormir.

_ Oh, entendi...

Os dois estavam entretidos na pesquisa quando Hodgins entrou na sala como um furacão.

_ Rei do Laboratório ! Eu sou o rei do Laboratório ! - ele gritava.

_ Já disse que só você se chama assim... - Ângela retrucou.

_ A partir de hoje isso vai mudar. Com licença, por favor ! - ele empurrou Booth da frente do micro e abriu o Google map, digitando um endereço.

_ È bom que a pista seja quente. - Booth disse cruzando os braços.

_ Aqui é o único local onde se encontra o fungo Histoplasma capsulatum. A vigilância sanitária me informou que Uma entidade de proteção aos animais conseguiu que o sítio fosse desativado em 1997, devido a inúmeras denúncias de crueldade com os animais. A ex-dona do lugar morreu logo depois, vítima da doença causada pelo fungo. O nome dela era Rajani Rupali. O lugar está abandonado por anos, pois ela tinha apenas um familiar, um neto na prisão.

Ângela deu um grito e Booth não conseguia acreditar.

_ Cara, se você não fosse homem eu te beijava ! - Booth puxou o papel que saía da impressora com força.

_ Trás ela de volta, grandão. Pra mim é o suficiente.

Ângela abraçou Hodgins pelo pescoço.

_ Pode deixar que eu beijo !

Booth já corria em direção à saída, com o celular na mão. Ele sabia que seu chefe ficaria furioso quando descobrisse que ele tinha continuado a investigação, mas não se importava, tudo o que importava era trazer sua Bones de volta, sã e salva.

* * *

_**Nove e meia da noite, Cativeiro...**_

Já era tarde, Temperance podia notar pela escuridão lá fora. Depois do que pareceram horas, ela voltou a ouvir barulhos na casa. Seu medo a fazia tremer e ela respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Tinha seu plano traçado, e ele precisava funcionar. Não podia morrer agora, seus filhos dependiam dela para viver e ela não ia desistir.

O homem abriu a porta, encontrando-a sentada na cama. Ele se aproximou e deixou um sanduíche e um copo de leite na cômoda ao lado dela. Temperance pegou rapidamente o lanche e começou a comê-lo com avidez. Ele a observava curioso com a calma que ela demonstrava.

_ Se não tivesse bancado a engraçadinha hoje de manhã, não teria passado fome o dia todo !

Ela não respondeu. Ele a observava e ela notou quando uma das mãos dele sumiu sob o cós da calça, causando-lhe repulsa. Temperance sabia que teria que esperar a hora certa de atacar, principalmente depois de notar que ele havia se esquecido de trancar a porta quando entrou no quarto. Esperaria o momento certo e então o atacaria. Esperava que até lá ele não notasse a ausência da maçaneta do banheiro.

Quando ela terminou de beber o leite o homem se aproximou novamente. Temperance estremeceu mas não recuou. Ele sorriu e a agarrou com força, jogando-a na cama. Temperance bateu a testa na mesinha de cabeceira e sentiu o sangue escorrer do ferimento. Ela estendeu os braços na frente do corpo para se proteger mas ele segurou seus pulsos contra o colchão.

Ela pensou em Booth enquanto lutava com ele e isso lhe deu forças para empurrá-lo. O homem pareceu surpreso com a força dela, mas se recompôs logo e a puxou pelos cabelos, sentando-se em cima dela na cama. Temperance lutava com todas as forças, enquanto sentia as mãos dele acariciando seu corpo.

Ela podia sentir seu coração acelerado e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que ela precisava distraí-lo para poder pegar sua arma. Assim que o homem começou a beijá-la no pescoço a oportunidade surgiu. Ela enfiou a mão embaixo do colchão, pela lateral da cama e pegou a maçaneta.

Antes que ele percebesse Temperance enfiou o objeto com força na barriga dele, logo abaixo das costelas. O homem gritou e rolou na cama, libertando-a. Temperance não perdeu tempo, deu um salto e correu até a porta, abrindo-a com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, que só agora ela percebia.

Ela correu como nunca, saiu da casa e se viu numa espécie de sítio, ou fazenda, abandonada. A escuridão só não era completa por causa da bonita lua cheia. Temperance sabia que o homem se recuperaria logo, o ferimento não era fatal, por isso ela apenas se preocupou em sair dali, esperando que a escuridão do local a protegesse dele até Booth a encontrar.

* * *

_**Dez e meia da noite...**_

Booth dirigia como um louco pela velha estrada de terra. O carro dava solavancos e ele batia a cabeça no teto às vezes, mas sequer notava. O medo de chegar tarde demais o corroía como ácido. Ela estava bem, ela tinha que estar bem. Os outros agentes o seguiam, o mais perto que conseguiam, pela estrada esburacada.

Chegaram na entrada cerca de dez minutos depois. Booth praticamente se jogou do carro, correndo na direção da gasta porteira de madeira. Ele fez sinal para os demais cercarem a área em silêncio, ou ela poderia ser morta. Eles cercaram a casa e foram se aproximando com as armas em punho. Booth seguia na frente, seguido de perto por Martin e Brian Sheldon.

Os agentes estranhavam o silêncio dentro da casa, e mais ainda ao encontrar a porta da frente escancarada. Booth sentiu medo. O agente Sheldon o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de seguir na frente. Ele acenou com a cabeça, entendendo a intenção do amigo. Ele sabia que se ele a encontrasse morta, não agüentaria.

Sheldon e Martin seguiram vasculhando a casa enquanto Booth esperava na sala, rezando em silêncio. Eles voltaram rapidamente.

_ A casa está vazia, Booth ! - ele suspirou. O amigo ia odiar o que ele diria a seguir. - Mas há muito sangue na cama do quarto.

_ Não pode ser... - Booth sussurrou.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: Peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora. Juro que vou compensar...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 16**

***

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ A casa está vazia, Booth ! - ele suspirou. O amigo ia odiar o que ele diria a seguir. - Mas há muito sangue na cama do quarto._

__ Não pode ser... - Booth sussurrou._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Booth entrou no quarto e ficou chocado com a enorme quantidade de sangue sobre a cama e notou um pouco de sangue também na mesa de cabeceira e no chão. Imaginou a luta que seria necessária para o quarto parecer a cena de um massacre e estremeceu. Bones não podia estar morta. Não a sua Bones ! O agente Sheldon percebeu que o amigo tremia e o retirou do quarto, puxando-o pelo braço.

_ Você está bem ? - ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Eu preciso da análise daquele sangue imediatamente ! Preciso saber se é dela, Brian ! Envie pra Cam, por favor ! - ele olhou para o amigo com um olhar de súplica.

_ Pode deixar, Booth ! Eu vou pedir prioridade nisso agora mesmo !

Booth segurou um soluço que ameaçou escapar de sua garganta e fechou os olhos, encostando-se contra a parede. Ele respirou fundo diversas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Não podia se dar ao luxo de entrar em pânico, tinha que encontrá-la. Ela podia estar ferida, perdida no meio da mata, com sede, com fome.

Booth saiu da casa e seguiu até o carro, entrando em contato com o FBI pelo rádio. Ele pediu um mapa do local e mais agentes para organizar a busca. Depois ligou para Cam, avisando do sangue que seria enviado. Todos no Jeffersonian ficaram chocados com a notícia e Ângela começou a chorar, sendo amparada por Hodgins.

O agente Martin veio ao encontro dele.

_ Nós vamos começar a busca pelo local. Já solicitei cães farejadores.

_ Obrigado, Martin. Eu não fui capaz de pensar nisso... - Booth disse ao amigo.

_ Booth, eu acho melhor você não participar disso.

_ Nem pense nisso ! Eu vou procurá-la ! Ela é minha... parceira ! - ele quase tinha dito "minha vida".

_ Pelo menos esteja preparado para o pior ! - ele avisou.

_ Ela não está morta ! Bones é uma lutadora ! Você não a conhece ! O sangue provavelmente é do cara ! Ela já bateu em um serial killer antes...

_ Booth... - o amigo queria acreditar nisso, mas sabia que a possibilidade dela estar morta era grande demais, e sabia também como isso afetaria seu amigo.

_ Não tente, Martin. Desista ! - Booth disse se afastando, já vestindo a jaqueta do FBI e pegando sua lanterna no carro.

O amigo suspirou derrotado e o seguiu.

* * *

_**Duas horas mais tarde...**_

Os cães tinham acabado de encontrar o rastro dela, depois de um suéter trazido pela Ângela, que fizera questão de ir até o local. Cam esperava pelo resultado da análise do sangue e Hodgins roia as unhas ao lado de Wendell. O clima tenso no Laboratório só não era pior do que o local, com os agentes cansados e desanimados caminhando pela mata fechada munidos de lanternas e com medo de encontrar apenas um cadáver.

Booth estava exausto, e tinha perdido a conta das horas sem dormir, mas ele seguia de perto o policial que levava dois dos quatro cães usados nas buscas. O bandido tinha mesmo fugido, eles haviam encontrado rastros recentes de um carro que estava estacionado atrás da casa até bem pouco tempo. A esperança de que fosse Temperance fugindo foi descartada através das pegadas, enormes e de botas masculinas.

O molde das pegadas já estava sendo analisado, na tentativa de descobrir o modelo do carro e assim pegá-lo em fuga. Mas conforme o tempo passava mais agentes duvidavam de que a refém estivesse viva. Mas não Booth, ele sabia que ela não desistiria.

Ele se assustou quando ouviu o toque de seu celular.

_ Booth.

_ Sou eu ! O sangue não é dela, Booth ! - Cam quase gritou do outro lado da linha. - Quero dizer, a maior parte dele. A amostra da cama não era dela, e nem a da maçaneta, mas a da mesinha era. Mas a boa notícia é que, pela quantidade, o ferimento não foi fatal !

_ Graças a Deus ! - ele murmurou. - E a identidade dele, Cam ?

_ Você estava certo. Travis Rupali. É ele mesmo, Booth !

_ Desgraçado !

_ E as buscas ? - ela perguntou notando o amigo ofegante.

_ Nada ainda, mas os cães estão muito seguros caminhando apenas em uma direção. Então, acho que logo iremos encontrá-la !

_ Boa sorte !

Booth desligou o telefone e pegou um lenço no bolso, para enxugar o suor em sua testa.

* * *

_**Uma e meia da madrugada...**_

Booth se assustou quando os cães começaram a latir furiosamente, indicando ter encontrado algo. Ele correu na frente. Booth quase chorou de alívio ao encontrá-la, deitada aos pés de uma grande árvore. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela rapidamente e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

_ Bones ! Fala comigo, Bones !

Temperance não respondeu, mas ele notou que seu corpo ainda estava quente. Ele se debruçou sobre ela, escutando as fracas batidas de seu coração. Booth notou o ferimento na testa dela, que felizmente tinha parado de sangrar. Ele a examinou rapidamente, procurando por fraturas, enquanto esperava pelos médicos. O agente Sheldon chegou correndo.

_ Tem uma pequena clareira logo ali na frente, Booth ! O helicóptero vai pousar lá ! Deixe-me ajudá-lo ! - ele se ofereceu.

_ Eu a levo. - Booth disse já se levantando com ela nos braços.

_ Booth... - ela disse num sussurro, sem abrir os olhos, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele.

_ Sim, Bones, sou eu ! Você vai ficar bem ! - ele sussurrou de volta, beijando-a na têmpora.

Ele percebeu quando ela começou a chorar baixinho e a abraçou com mais força, os próprios olhos ardendo na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas de alívio. Não sabia o que faria se a perdesse...

**Continua...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 17**

**_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_**

__ Bones ! Fala comigo, Bones ! _

_  
__Temperance não respondeu, mas ele notou que seu corpo ainda estava quente. Ele se debruçou sobre ela, escutando as fracas batidas de seu coração. Booth notou o ferimento na testa dela, que felizmente tinha parado de sangrar. Ele a examinou rapidamente, procurando por fraturas, enquanto esperava pelos médicos. O agente Sheldon chegou correndo._

_  
___ Tem uma pequena clareira logo ali na frente, Booth ! O helicóptero vai pousar lá ! Deixe-me ajudá-lo ! - ele se ofereceu._

_  
___ Eu a levo. - Booth disse já se levantando com ela nos braços._

_  
___ Booth... - ela disse num sussurro, sem abrir os olhos, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele._

_  
___ Sim, Bones, sou eu ! Você vai ficar bem ! - ele sussurrou de volta, beijando-a na têmpora._

_  
__Ele percebeu quando ela começou a chorar baixinho e a abraçou com mais força, os próprios olhos ardendo na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas de alívio. Não sabia o que faria se a perdesse..._

_  
__Continua..._

*************************

**_Horas mais tarde, Hospital..._**

Temperance abriu os olhos e os fechou novamente, incomodada pela claridade. Ela se virou para a janela, notando o azul do céu. Ângela se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e correu até ela.

_ Você acordou, querida ! Está se sentindo bem ? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

Temperance colocou as duas mãos sobre a barriga e olhou para a amiga.

_ Meus bebês, Angie !

_ Calma ! Está tudo bem com eles, eu juro !

_ Tem certeza ?

_ Eu estava na sala quando o médico fez o ultrassom, não se preocupe !

Ela fechou os olhos, aliviada. Ângela sorriu e apertou sua mão.

_ Que horas são ? - Temperance perguntou passando os dedos pelo curativo em sua testa.

_ Quase quatro da tarde.

_ Eu dormi o dia todo...

_ Você precisava descansar, depois de tudo o que passou.

Temperance estremeceu e Ângela sentiu pena dela.

_ Eu devo estar horrível... - ela reclamou.

_ Que nada ! Um curativo aqui, outro ali, alguns hematomas, mas esses olhos azuis distraem do resto, querida, não se preocupe !

Temperance sorriu.

_ Você não existe, Ângela !

Ângela ficou séria de repente. Ela precisava perguntar. Não dormiria se não o fizesse.

_ Querida, eu preciso saber. Eu sei que os médicos já disseram que não há sinais, mas eu preciso ouvir de você. Ele não te estuprou, não é ?

_ Não, ele não conseguiu. Mas tentou duas vezes. Na primeira vez eu o acertei no saco escrotal com o pé e na segunda vez eu o surpreendi com a maçaneta do banheiro e fugi.

_ Meu Deus ! - ela se arrepiou ao perceber o quão perto da morte a amiga tinha chegado. - Querida, eu posso te deixar sozinha por uns minutos ? Eu já volto. Vou telefonar para o Booth e dizer que você acordou !

_ Não ! Por favor, não faça isso.

Ângela parou a meio caminho da porta e a encarou com espanto.

_ Você não quer que eu o avise ? Por que ?

_ Eu não quero vê-lo, Ângela.

_ Será que eu estou ouvindo direito ? Você não quer vê-lo ? O que diabos aconteceu naquele sítio, Brenn ? Eles bateram na sua cabeça ?!

Temperance baixou os olhos para o lençol do hospital. Sabia que a amiga não entenderia. Ela tentou explicar.

_ Eu não posso vê-lo agora, Ângela. Estou...vulnerável. Preciso de um tempo !

_ Brenn, eu não te entendo ! O cara salvou sua vida, de novo ! Booth ficou sem dormir, sem comer, só te procurando feito um louco ! Quase morreu de remorso e preocupação por você ter sido sequestrada quando estava com ele ! - Ângela se sentou na cama ao lado dela. - O que você está tramando ? Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês se acertaram, então o que houve ?

_ Não podemos ficar juntos. Se eu não trabalhasse para o FBI, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu tenho que pensar nos meus filhos, Angie ! E o trabalho do Booth é arriscado demais !

_ Não acredito no que estou ouvindo ! Você soa como uma dona de casa suburbana reclamando da escolha do filho em ser policial ! Brenn, o trabalho dele é tão importante quanto o seu ! E vocês são ótimos juntos !

Temperance não respondeu, apenas olhou para a janela, perdida em pensamentos. Ângela saiu do quarto, desanimada. Ela encontrou com Cam no corredor. Ela percebeu o olhar triste e ficou preocupada.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ângela ?

_ Nada que uma boa pancada na cabeça não resolva !

_ Como ?

_ Desculpe. É a Brennan. Ela disse que não quer ver o Booth, porque se ela não trabalhasse com ele, nada disso teria acontecido... Acredita numa coisa dessas ?

Cam percebeu na hora do que se tratava.

_ Ah... Eu sei porque ela diz isso.

_ Por que ?

_ Vem, vamos tomar um café e eu te conto como o Booth e eu terminamos nosso relacionamento.

**_Meia hora depois..._**

Ângela encarava Cam, boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir. Booth terminara seu relacionamento por achar que era perigoso pessoas com trabalhos como o deles ficarem juntas.

_ Por isso eu digo, ela está repetindo uma atitude do próprio Booth.

_ Mas ele vai ficar arrasado, Cam ! Você sabe o que ele sente por ela !

_ Sim, eu sei. Mas também sei que, se alguém pode dobrar a Dra. Brennan, esse alguém é o Booth. Ela ainda está nervosa, ela vai se acalmar e mudar de idéia, você vai ver. Por isso, vamos ficar de fora !

_ Não sei se eu vou conseguir...

Cam sorriu e continuou tomando seu café, pois precisava voltar ao Jeffersonian.

Quando Ângela voltou ao andar onde ficava o quarto da amiga, foi surpreendida por vozes alteradas vindas da sala de espera. Reconheceu a voz de Booth e correu até lá.

_ Booth !

_ Ângela, você pode, por favor, informar a essa enfermeira quem eu sou ? Ela não quer me deixar ver a Bones !

Ângela mordeu o lábio.

_ Sinto muito, Booth. A Brenn não quer te ver.

Ele a encarou espantado.

_ Como é que é ?

_ Ela está nervosa, Booth ! Dê um tempo a ela !

_ O que foi que eu fiz, Ângela ?

_ Querido, você não fez nada ! Ela é estranha, você sabe !

Booth pensou um pouco depois voltou a encarar Ângela.

_ Ela acha que eu a coloco em perigo, não é ? - ele concluiu com voz triste. - Ela e os bebês...

_ Booth... - Ângela pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que dizer.

_ Ok, mas ela vai ter que terminar comigo olhando nos meus olhos ! - ele disse furioso.

Ele passou pela enfermeira como um furacão em direção ao quarto.

**Continua...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 18**

**_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_**__

__ Sinto muito, Booth. A Brenn não quer te ver. ___

_Ele a encarou espantado.___

__ Como é que é ?___

__ Ela está nervosa, Booth ! Dê um tempo a ela !___

__ O que foi que eu fiz, Ângela ?___

__ Querido, você não fez nada ! Ela é estranha, você sabe !___

_Booth pensou um pouco depois voltou a encarar Ângela.___

__ Ela acha que eu a coloco em perigo, não é ? - ele concluiu com voz triste. - Ela e os bebês...___

__ Booth... - Ângela pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que dizer.___

__ Ok, mas ela vai ter que terminar comigo olhando nos meus olhos ! - ele disse furioso.___

_Ele passou pela enfermeira como um furacão em direção ao quarto.___

_Continua...__  
_

Temperance se assustou com a entrada abrupta. Booth fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da cama, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e ela o encarou, notando o semblante fechado. Ele parecia furioso, como ela imaginava que ficaria.

_ Oi. - ela disse com voz sumida.

_ Você está bem ? - ele perguntou.

_ Sim. - ela disse baixando os olhos.

Era bem mais difícil encará-lo do que ela tinha suposto e por isso se sentia desconfortável. A vontade de abraçá-lo era imensa, mas Temperance não fez nenhum movimento na direção dele. Booth se sentou na cama e segurou sua mão.

_ Ele te machucou ? Quero dizer, fora esses machucados visíveis ? - ele perguntou baixinho.

_ Eu sei o que você está pensando, Booth. A mesma dúvida da Ângela paira na sua cabeça e eu vou responder. Eu tenho uma concussão, três pontos na testa, um pequeno corte no joelho esquerdo, um tornozelo torcido, alguns hematomas e duas unhas quebradas. E não, ele não me estuprou. Eu estou bem !

Booth não pode deixar de sorrir com a resposta dela. Temperance também sorriu, mas logo em seguida ficou séria, e Booth viu os olhos dela marejados. Ela piscou rapidamente para afastar as lágrimas e Booth percebeu que não adiantaria discutir, brigar, ele percebeu naquele momento que a tinha perdido.

No fundo não gostava de admitir que ela tinha razão. A segurança dela e dos bebês vinha em primeiro lugar, e se para isso ele tivesse que se afastar, que assim fosse. Doeria como o diabo, mas ele ia sobreviver. Ele acariciou a mão dela com os dedos.

_ Então vai ser assim ? Terminamos o que mal começamos ? - ele perguntou num sussurro.

Temperance olhou nos olhos dele, ela achou que lhe devia isso.

_ Eu não vejo outra saída, Booth ! Não quero passar minha vida toda olhando por cima dos meus ombros esperando ser pega por algum maluco. Eu preciso pensar na segurança dos bebês e acho que trabalhando dentro do Jeffersonian eu conseguirei a segurança de que preciso. Sinto muito... - ela baixou os olhos, não conseguindo mais encará-lo.

Booth ergueu o queixo dela com a mão e a beijou. Temperance entreabriu os lábios automaticamente para receber o beijo suave, delicado e com gosto de despedida. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e Booth a enxugou com o dedo. Depois de pouco tempo ele se afastou e se levatou da cama.

_ Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, eu quero que me ligue, ok ?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, vendo-o sair. Ângela encontrou com ele no corredor.

_ Booth...

_ Por favor, Ângela. Agora não... - ele pediu se afastando rapidamente em direção ao elevador.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Como queria esganar sua melhor amiga naquele momento. Ângela seguiu para o quarto dela.

************************************

Ângela a encontrou aos prantos. Ela se aproximou correndo e a abraçou. Quando Temperance se acalmou um pouco ela falou.

_ Querida, por que você está fazendo isso com vocês ?

_ Não havia outra solução, Ângela !

_ Você está arrasada, ele está arrasado ! Que diabo de solução é essa ?!

_ Eu preciso pensar nos bebês, Ângela. Preciso concentrar minhas energias nesta gravidez, que provavelmente será a única da minha vida ! Não posso arriscar a vida deles mais do que já arrisquei ! Certa vez você mesma me disse que eu estava sendo imprudente e me arriscando demais !

_ Brigando com um líder de uma gang, não saindo com o Booth ! - Ângela retrucou indignada.

_ Eu já tomei minha decisão, Angie.

_ Às vezes eu tenho mais dificuldade de te entender do que de costume !

Elas foram interrompidas pela chegada do médico e a conversa acabou sendo encerrada.

**************************************

**_Casa do Booth, vinte minutos depois..._**

Booth entrou em casa e bateu a porta com violência. Um misto de dor e frustração o fazia sentir vontade de gritar. Tudo o que ele mais temia estava acontecendo. Temperance dissera que não o faria, mas o tinha afastado de sua vida e de seus filhos.

Ele seguiu para o bar e se serviu de uma dose de whisky. Tomou tudo em um só gole e jogou o copo contra a lareira. Booth estremeceu quando a primeira lágrima escorreu, sendo logo seguida por outras. Ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou.

Depois de mais de uma hora prostrado no sofá ele ouviu o toque do telefone. Resolveu ignorá-lo e a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

_"Não pensem que se livraram de mim... apenas adiaram o inevitável, agente Booth !"

Booth se levantou de um salto ao ouvir aquilo. Ligou imediatamente para o FBI. Precisava que rastreassem a ligação.

*************************************

_ Droga ! - Booth esbravejou.

O FBI tinha conseguido rastrear a ligação até um Motel nos arredores de Washington, mas o homem tinha se registrado com nome falso e pago em dinheiro pela estadia. No momento em que os carros do FBI chegaram ele devia estar bem longe dali.

Booth voltou desanimado para seu escritório. Ao chegar se assustou ao dar de cara com Sweets esperando por ele.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Sweets ?

_ Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu, agente Booth ! Vim me oferecer para conversar. Talvez precise de ajuda para assimilar os últimos acontecimentos...

_ Não ! - ele negou e sentou-se na frente do micro, para enviar o retrato de Travis Rupali para todas as delegacias de Washington e imediações.

_ Agente Booth, seja razoável...

_ Me deixa em paz, Sweets !

_ Ok, estarei na minha sala, se quiser conversar, está bem ?

Booth apenas lançou um olhar fulminante ao psicólogo e voltou seus olhos para o micro.

*************************************

**_Três meses depois, Instituto Jeffersonian..._**

Temperance estava sentada em seu escritório terminando de preencher um relatório para a esposição de algumas múmias que aconteceria em alguns dias. A mão esquerda distraidamente sobre o ventre volumoso devido ao sexto mês de gravidez. Cam entrou após uma leve batida na porta.

_ Dra. Brennan. Precisamos de você na Plataforma.

Temperance ergueu os olhos do micro.

_ Eu vou em cinco minutos. Estou terminando aqui.

_ Certo.

Ela voltou sua atenção para os papéis à sua frente quando uma outra batida na porta a fez erguer os olhos. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito.

_ Booth ?!

_ Oi. - ele disse sem se aproximar.

_ Entre !

Ele se aproximou da mesa e ela se levantou. Os olhos dele foram atraídos pela barriga volumosa e ele sorriu.

_ Eles cresceram...

_ Pois é, cresceram bastante. - ela estava desconfortável. - O que o trás aqui ?

Booth sorriu.

_ Sempre direta. Ok, eu trouxe um corpo. Mas não se preocupe, não vou pedir que participe da investigação. Só preciso da identidade, só restaram ossos, e você continua sendo a melhor.

Temperance pareceu desapontada e ele mordeu o lábio nervoso.

_ Eu sinto sua falta... - disse baixinho.

Ela baixou os olhos.

_ Também sinto sua falta, Booth. Mas não mudei de opinião.

_ Eu sei.

Ela de repente pôs a mão na barriga.

_ Ai !

_ O que foi ? - ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele, colocando-a sobre sua barriga.

_ Eles chutam bastante, sinta isso !

Booth sentiu o forte chute e seus olhos ficaram marejados. Ele acariciou a barriga dela e a encarou. Temperance se sentiu muito mal por fazê-lo perder momentos como aqueles.

_ Você quer saber o sexo dos bebês ? - ela perguntou.

_ Claro !

_ Um casal, um menino e uma menina, Booth.

O sorriso dele se ampliou. Ele não resistiu e a puxou para si, beijando-a com loucura, cheio de saudade.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 19**

***

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Ela de repente pôs a mão na barriga._

__ Ai !_

__ O que foi ? - ele perguntou preocupado._

_Ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele, colocando-a sobre sua barriga._

__ Eles chutam bastante, sinta isso ! _

_Booth sentiu o forte chute e seus olhos ficaram marejados. Ele acariciou a barriga dela e a encarou. Temperance se sentiu muito mal por fazê-lo perder momentos como aqueles._

__ Você quer saber o sexo dos bebês ? - ela perguntou._

__ Claro !_

__ Um casal, um menino e uma menina, Booth._

_O sorriso dele se ampliou. Ele não resistiu e a puxou para si, beijando-a com loucura, cheio de saudade._

_Continua..._

* * *

Temperance de repente se deu conta de onde estavam e o que faziam, e interrompeu o beijo, afastando-se em direção a porta.

_ Eu acho que a prioridade aqui é que eu vá dar uma olhada nos ossos, Booth.

Booth pareceu desapontado, mas não insistiu. Sabia que isso só geraria uma discussão e estava feliz em vê-la, não queria estragar o momento. Teriam tempo para conversar mais tarde.

_ Você manda, vamos.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até a plataforma onde os demais já os esperavam. Temperance colocou as luvas e se aproximou da mesa. Ela começou a examinar os ossos junto com Wendell. Hodgins recebeu das mãos de Booth todo o material coletado ao redor de onde a vítima foi encontrada. Ângela pegou o crânio e seguiu para sua sala, para fazer a reconstituição facial e Cam voltou para seu escritório.

_ Você acha que é ele, Booth ? - ela perguntou apreensiva. - Você acha que o Rupali a matou ?

_ Não sei, Bones. Espero que não. Mas nós sabemos que ele está vivo, ainda temos uma das moças com as suas iniciais desaparecida, então, é uma possibilidade.

Booth olhou para ela por algum tempo. Adorava vê-la concentrada. E a gravidez a tinha deixado ainda mais bonita. A voz dela o tirou de seu devaneio.

_ Você vai acompanhar cada passo do trabalho, Booth ?

_ Já entendi, Bones. Está me expulsando... Tudo bem, já estou indo. Quando conseguirem algo, me ligue !

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - ela explicou correndo, temendo tê-lo magoado. - Eu ia sugerir que você usasse o computador do meu escritório para trabalhar enquanto espera pelo retrato da Ângela.

Booth sorriu. Ela queria que ele ficasse.

_ Certo. Obrigado !

* * *

Booth se sentou na cadeira dela e abriu o laptop. Precisava terminar um relatório e por isso o pegou em seu e-mail, abrindo-o no micro dela. O nome de um arquivo dela chamou sua atenção, estava escrito simplesmente: Booth. Ele ficou intrigado, seria alguma coisa do hospital ? Afinal ela tinha ficado resonsável por suas coisas durante seu coma. Booth abriu a página referida e leu:

_"A solidão é uma situação difícil de se viver. Posso estar rodeada de pessoas, mas às vezes me vejo sozinha. Especialmente quando elas não me entendem. Foi assim a minha vida toda. Mas com você é diferente. Mesmo quando não me entende, não me julga, e isso me conforta. Odeio psicologia, mas às vezes, algumas das coisas ditas por Sweets, fazem sentido pra mim. Ele disse uma vez que nós nos complementamos, e ele estava certo. Não sei explicar em palavras o que sinto por você. Meu parceiro, meu melhor amigo. Não gosto de rótulos. Mas a maioria das pessoas diria que é amor. Ao pensar que ia perdê-lo, eu também me perdi. Perdi meu senso de direção, meu porto seguro, meu julgamento lógico, e segui meu impulso. Mas, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu não me arrependo. Sei que vou pagar por isso de alguma maneira, mas não posso lamentar por algo, por alguém, que eu sei... vai me fazer uma pessoa melhor e mais feliz. A vida dentro de mim cresce devagar, seguindo o curso evolutivo da natureza, e eu anseio por apressar um ritmo tão antigo quanto a humanidade... Mas não posso evitar. Meu bebê é tudo o que importa pra mim. Espero que um dia você me perdoe por isso, Booth. Mas ele tinha que ser seu. Não me imagino tendo um filho com mais ninguém neste mundo._

_Amor, Bones"_

Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Aquilo tinha sido escrito pela sua Bones ?! Booth leu a data na carta, fora escrita no dia de sua alta do hospital. Ele estava aturdido. Feliz e em pânico ao mesmo tempo. O que ela faria se descobrisse que ele leu aquilo ? Booth se levantou da cadeira, começando a dar voltas pela sala. Fechou novamente o arquivo e começou a pensar no que fazer. Confrontá-la poderia ser pior, mas ele não podia ignorar o significado daquela carta. Ela o amava !

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ele tinha se mantido afastado dela e dos bebês durante os últimos meses por achar que não era correspondido. Agora que sabia que ela o amava, Bones não conseguiria mais mantê-lo afastado. Ele resolveu guardar para si, por enquanto, o que sabia. A noite, após o jantar, ele conversaria sobre o assunto com ela.

* * *

_**Horas depois, plataforma...**_

Bones tirou as luvas e olhou para Cam, que voltava de sua sala com os resultados das análises feitas por Hodgins.

_ E então ? - ela perguntou anciosa.

_ Suspeitas confirmadas. Mesmo resíduo de madeira, mesmas drogas. Rupali está de volta à ativa.

_ Não, ele não está de volta. Ela foi morta há mais de 3 meses. - Temperance disse. - Só pode ser a moça que Booth nunca encontrou.

_ Tem certeza ? - Cam disse.

_ Eu tenho ! Ela é Tina Booper - Ângela disse voltando à plataforma. - O rosto bate perfeitamente e o papel amassado encontrado no bolso da vítima é um tiquet de cinema. Eu escannei e o computador melhorou a imagem pra mim. O filme estava em cartaz quase quatro meses atrás.

_ Bom, pelo menos ele não atacou de novo. Mas isso torna ainda mais difícil encontrá-lo. - Booth disse com desânimo.

_ E eu voltar a ter uma vida normal... - Temperance disse com um suspiro.

Booth a encarou com um sorriso.

_ Vem, vou levá-la para jantar. Aposto que você não come nada há horas ! - ele voltou-se para Cam. - Você se incomoda de mandar todos os resultados para o Martin ? Ele está nessa investigação comigo.

_ Sem problemas ! - Cam disse.

Temperance retrucou.

_ Engano seu quanto a minha alimentação, Booth ! Agora eu trago barrinhas de cereal em minha bolsa !

_ Ah ! Agora sim ! Gostei de ouvir isso, Bones ! Meus bebês precisam crescer fortes !

Booth a puxou pela mão em direção ao escritório para que pegasse sua bolsa. Não via a hora de ficar sozinho com ela.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 20**

***

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Vem, vou levá-la para jantar. Aposto que você não come nada há horas ! - ele voltou-se para Cam. - Você se incomoda de mandar todos os resultados para o Martin ? Ele está nessa investigação comigo. _

__ Sem problemas ! - Cam disse._

_Temperance retrucou._

__ Engano seu quanto a minha alimentação, Booth ! Agora eu trago barrinhas de cereal em minha bolsa !_

__ Ah ! Agora sim ! Gostei de ouvir isso, Bones ! Meus bebês precisam crescer fortes ! _

_Booth a puxou pela mão em direção ao escritório para que pegasse sua bolsa. Não via a hora de ficar sozinho com ela._

_Continua..._

* * *

Booth ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento do Instituto. Ele olhou de relance para ela.

_ Onde você quer ir jantar ? Hoje é por minha conta ! Nada de dividir ! - ele disse com um sorriso.

Temperance estava achando muito estranha a alegria aparente dele, em meio a um caso tão difícil, pois isso não era típico dele. Mas achou prudente não comentar nada.

_ Eu gostaria de ir pra casa, isto é, se você não se importar. Essa barriga está ficando pesada e eu me canso com mais facilidade. Podemos pedir comida Tailandesa, se você quiser !

Booth sorriu compreensivo.

_ Sem problemas. Sua casa, então !

_ Você não se importa de não sairmos, Booth ? – ela perguntou insegura.

_ Claro que não ! Eu só quero ficar com você, Bones ! O lugar pouco importa !

Ela sorriu, feliz com o que acabara de ouvir.

* * *

_**Vinte minutos depois, garagem...**_

_ Eu carrego isso, Bones !

_ Booth, é apenas meu computador ! Não é pesado ! – ela tentou tirar a bolsa das mãos dele.

_ Nem pensar ! Você já está carregando peso o suficiente com nossos bebês. – ele acariciou a barriga dela.

Temperance desistiu de discutir. Estava realmente cansada. Booth que bancasse o cavalheiro o quanto quisesse. Ela percebeu de repente o quanto sentira falta dele naqueles meses e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Booth percebeu e a olhou preocupado.

_ O que foi, Bones ? Você está sentindo alguma dor ? – ele parou de andar e a segurou pelo braço.

_ Não, Booth. Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que me deu... – ela enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto e tentou evitar o olhar dele.

Ele parou na frente dela perto do elevador, barrando-lhe a passagem. Temperance o olhou, exasperada.

_ Booth, por favor ! Eu não vejo a hora de chegar em casa ! Minhas pernas estão até moles de tanto cansaço !

Ele sorriu, pendurou a bolsa do micro dela no ombro e a ergueu no colo, pegando-a de surpresa.

_ Booth ! Me põe no chão ! Você ficou maluco ?

_ Fique quieta, Bones, e me deixe mimá-la um pouco, ok ? – ele disse beijando-a no rosto.

Temperance sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_ Eu não estou acostumada com isso, Booth !

_ Pois vai ter que se acostumar... – ele disse enigmático.

* * *

_**Uma hora e meia depois...**_

Temperance colocou as mãos na barriga e se recostou no sofá. Ela fechou os olhos com um suspiro.

_ Há dias que eu não comia tanto ! – ela disse fazendo-o sorrir.

Booth se sentou ao lado dela e ofereceu um gole de sua cerveja. Ela negou com a cabeça.

_ Não posso, Booth ! Você sabe !

_ Só um gole não vai fazer mal aos bebês !

_ Não quero, obrigada !

Booth terminou a cerveja e colocou o copo na mesinha. Depois ele puxou as pernas dela para que ela as apoiasse em seu colo. Temperance obedeceu em silêncio, observando-o massagear seus pés cansados.

_ Você ficou em pé tempo demais hoje... – ele comentou.

_ Eu sei. Meus pés têm ficado inchados praticamente todas as noites. Mas não posso trabalhar sentada na Plataforma, Booth ! As mesas são muito altas !

_ Você precisa diminuir o ritmo.

_ Não até pegar Travis Rupali, Booth !

_ Ok, não vamos discutir ! – ele disse percebendo que ela tinha ficado tensa novamente. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Nomes !

_ Como ? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Os nomes dos bebês ! Não poderemos chamá-los de bebês, depois que eles nascerem !

_ Ah, claro ! Os nomes ! – ela sorriu e acariciou a barriga. – Eu já os escolhi há muito tempo, Booth.

Booth se fingiu de zangado.

_ E você não ia me contar ?

_ Desculpe, Booth ! Eu acho que me acostumei a tomar decisões sozinha, afinal eu fiz isso durante a minha vida toda...

_ Eu estou brincando, Bones ! Eu escolhi o nome do Parker, não me importo que você escolha os nomes deles. – ele disse acariciando a barriga dela.

_ David e Emily, você gosta ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Booth sorriu encantado.

_ David Brennan e Emily Brennan. Gostei !

_ Não ! – ela negou. – David Booth e Emily Booth ! – ela corrigiu.

Ele a encarou com os olhos marejados.

_ Você faria isso por mim ? – ele sussurrou encostando sua testa na dela.

_ Eles são seus, Booth !

Booth a abraçou e ela passou os braços pela cintura dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_ "... ele tinha que ser seu. Não me imagino tendo um filho com mais ninguém neste mundo..." – ele repetiu o último trecho da carta no ouvido dela.

Temperance ficou tensa nos braços dele. Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

_ Você ... você leu ? – ela perguntou gaguejando. – Quando ?

_ Hoje.

Temperance tentou se afastar e se levantar, mas ele a segurou com firmeza.

_ Eu devia ter apagado... eu devia ! Droga, Booth ! Você não devia ter lido ! Era um coisa particular ! – ela reclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Booth segurou seu rosto com as mãos e a encarou. Um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

_ Ler aquela carta foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em anos, Bones ! Não vou me desculpar por isso ! Estava endereçada a mim e você me ofereceu seu computador ! – ele acusou sorrindo.

Temperance mordeu o lábio, nervosa demais para raciocinar. Booth aproveitou seu momento de fraqueza e a beijou. Seus lábios acariciaram os dela devagar, sua língua passeando sobre eles, persuadindo-a a se abrir para ele. Ela se rendeu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. O beijo se aprofundou, tornou-se faminto, erótico. As línguas em mútua exploração.

Quando precisaram de ar, se separaram. Booth a abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Eu amo você ! E agora que eu sei que você me ama, não vai mais se livrar de mim !

Temperance riu e bateu nele com a almofada.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 21**

**_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_**

_Temperance ficou tensa nos braços dele. Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados.___

__ Você ... você leu ? – ela perguntou gaguejando. – Quando ?___

__ Hoje. ___

_Temperance tentou se afastar e se levantar, mas ele a segurou com firmeza. ___

__ Eu devia ter apagado... eu devia ! Droga, Booth ! Você não devia ter lido ! Era uma coisa particular ! – ela reclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.___

_Booth segurou seu rosto com as mãos e a encarou. Um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.___

__ Ler aquela carta foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em anos, Bones ! Não vou me desculpar por isso ! Estava endereçada a mim e você me ofereceu seu computador ! – ele acusou sorrindo.___

_Temperance mordeu o lábio, nervosa demais para raciocinar. Booth aproveitou seu momento de fraqueza e a beijou. Seus lábios acariciaram os dela devagar, sua língua passeando sobre eles, persuadindo-a a se abrir para ele. Ela se rendeu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. O beijo se aprofundou, tornou-se faminto, erótico. As línguas em mútua exploração. ___

_Quando precisaram de ar, se separaram. Booth a abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido.___

__ Eu amo você ! E agora que eu sei que você me ama, não vai mais se livrar de mim !___

_Temperance riu e bateu nele com a almofada.___

**_Continua..._**

************************************************

Booth entrou no quarto com ela e a puxou para si. Percebendo que ela tremia, acariciou-lhe as costas, acalmando-a. Temperance o abraçou pela cintura, demonstrando com a força do abraço o que não podia exprimir em palavras.

_ Sei agora que o que eu sentia era medo. - ela sussurrou baixinho, como que para si mesma. - Eu me afastei de você achando que fosse ajudar, mas não deu certo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Booth !

Ele ficou feliz com as palavras dela.

_ Não se afaste mais, ok ? Quando tivermos problemas, podemos resolver juntos. - ele pediu.

_ Ok.

_ Agora chega de falar... Eu estou faminto ! - ele disse beijando-a no pescoço.

_ Mas nós acabamos de jantar ! - ela disse estremecendo aos sentir os lábios dele em sua garganta.

_ Eu estou com fome de Temperance, não de comida...

Ela riu e Booth a empurrou em direção a cama, deitando-a com cuidado e se deitando ao lado dela. Ele a beijou longamente, sua língua traçando círculos com a dela. Temperance gemeu baixinho e emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Booth espalmou a mão contra a barriga dela e sorriu ao interromper o beijo. Em alguns meses seus filhos estariam ali.

Booth beijou-a novamente, enquanto erguia a camiseta dela e deslizava os dedos na pele quente do ventre avantajado. Temperance sentiu o carinho naquele gesto e seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas. Ele percebeu e ficou preocupado.

_ O que foi ?

_ Eu estou gorda... - ela reclamou disfarçando.

Booth riu.

_ Você não está gorda, Bones ! Está linda ! - ele a encarou desconfiado. - Desde quando você é uma mulher insegura ?

_ Desde que eu perdi minhas roupas, meus sapatos, minha mobilidade...e parece que alguns neurônios também !

_ E seu senso de humor. - Booth completou divertido. - Deixe de bobagem ! Você nunca esteve tão linda ! E você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que isso é temporário... - ele disse acariciando-a nos seios.

_ Eu espero mesmo que seja... - ela fechou os olhos ao senti-lo acariciar suas coxas.

Booth removeu suas roupas devagar, beijando cada parte de pele que descobria. Quando removeu a última peça ele se afastou para se despir. Temperance o observava com olhar guloso. Depois ele se aproximou novamente, tomando um mamilo rosado entre os lábios. Temperance se contorcia enquanto ele sugava e mordiscava os mamilos, alternadamente.

Desesperada, Temperance tomou a mão dele e a apertou contra a junção, quente e molhada, entre suas coxas. Booth moveu os dedos de leve contra o sexo úmido e depois introduziu dois dedos, fazendo-a ofegar. Ele deixou os seios e desceu os lábios com beijos pela pele dela, até atingir o abdômem, e Temperance se agarrou aos lençóis em expectativa, sentindo os lábios quentes contra o ventre.

_ Eu vou fazer a mãe de vocês muito feliz... - ele prometeu aos bebês que ela gerava.

Ele acariciou seu sexo novamente com os dedos, depois com a língua, fazendo-a gemer e dizer seu nome. Temperance gemeu quando Booth se posicionou entre seus joelhos, separando-os para deixá-la completamente vulnerável. Ele a levou ao clímax fazendo-a tremer sem controle contra sua boca. Seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto. Booth sorriu quando ela implorou que ele parasse. Ele mordiscou o interior de suas coxas enquanto ela ainda estremecia com os espasmos de prazer.

_ Nós ainda nem começamos... - ele sussurrou.

Ele continuou sua exploração, lambendo, mordendo e sugando. Logo ela explodia em êxtase outra vez, com as costas arqueadas, deliciosos espasmos passando por todo seu corpo. Ela ainda respirava ofegante quando estendeu uma das mãos, tocando o membro dele.

_ Bones... - ele disse em tom de aviso.

Ela o empurrou pelos ombros, derrubando-o na cama. Booth a observava, os olhos semicerrados, aguardando. Temperance se aproximou, beijou-o na boca, no pescoço, no peito, e foi descendo. Ele agarrou os cabelos dela.

_ Não faça... - ele disse baixinho.

Temperance apenas o olhou, com cara de inocente, antes de deslizar a língua pelo abdomem dele. Booth estremeceu e deixou escapar um gemido. Ela sorriu e delizou a língua mais para baixo, fazendo com ele prendesse o fôlego. Ela acariciou o membro ereto com a ponta da língua e depois o enfiou na boca. Booth arfou, gemendo. Temperance sorriu feliz, queria fazê-lo perder o controle, como ele tinha feito com ela.

Ela foi impiedosa, deslizava a língua ora por toda a extensão, ora apenas pela ponta de seu pênis. Booth já não era capaz de controlar seus gemidos e, depois de algum tempo, ele a segurou, impedindo-a de continuar.

_ Eu quero estar dentro de você... - ele pediu.

Temperance sorriu e passou uma das pernas pelo quadril dele. Com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele ela permitiu que ele a penetrasse apenas um pouco, fazendo-o emitir um protesto. Ela sorriu e girou os quadris, fazendo com ele deslizasse mais para dentro dela. Booth gemeu com a sensação intensa.

_ Você é uma feiticeira... - ele acusou.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, começando a se mover sobre ele. Booth assumiu o controle da relação puxando-a pelos quadris com as mãos, forçando-a a se mover mais rápido. Temperance observou maravilhada quando os olhos dele brilharam de prazer e ele retezava o corpo para o gozo final.  
E daquela vez eram os gemidos dele que ecoavam pelas paredes do quarto.

****************************************

**_Manhã seguinte..._**

Temperance acordou descansada, como há muito não se sentia. Ela sorriu quando não conseguiu se mover. Booth ainda dormia, agarrado a ela e com uma de suas pernas sobre as dela. Temperance podia sentir a respiração morna em seu pescoço, o peito quente contra suas costas e o braço forte em sua cintura. Era muito bom acordar assim, depois de tantos anos de solidão.

Uma onda de excitação passou pelo seu corpo ao começar a se dar conta da posição em que se encontravam, nus. Ela se mexeu de leve e sentiu o membro ereto pressionando suas nádegas.

_ Se isso for apenas uma ereção noturna, vou ficar muito desapontada... - ela sussurrou.

Booth sorriu e mordiscou sua orelha.

_ A culpa é sua... - ele sussurrou de volta. - Perto de você, ele tem vida própria !

Temperance se virou nos braços dele, para olhá-lo de frente. Booth a beijou de leve.

_ Bom dia. - ela disse feliz. - O que você acha de vir morar comigo ?

Booth arregalou os olhos, chocado. Jamais esperaria um convite desses, vindo da "senhora independência".

_ Está falando sério, Bones ?

_ Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida, Booth !

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 22**

**_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_**

_Temperance se virou nos braços dele, para olhá-lo de frente. Booth a beijou de leve.___

__ Bom dia. - ela disse feliz. - O que você acha de vir morar comigo ?___

_Booth arregalou os olhos, chocado. Jamais esperaria um convite desses, vindo da "senhora independência".___

__ Está falando sério, Bones ?___

__ Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida, Booth !___

_Continua..._

Booth se sentou na cama, agora completamente desperto e atônito. Temperance mordia o lábio, nervosa. Ela não sabia se tinha sido precipitada. Só sabia que não estava arrependida. Queria realmente acordar ao lado dele todas as manhãs. Ela também se sentou, aguardando a resposta dele.

_ Você tem certeza ? - ele perguntou. - Vai mesmo abrir mão de sua privacidade ?

_ Eu quero você perto de mim, Booth ! Você merece acompanhar essa gravidez. Não foi justo mantê-lo afastado e eu quero consertar esse erro.

Booth baixou os olhos, desapontado.

_ Então é só por causa dos bebês...

_ Não ! - ela quase gritou, fazendo-o sorrir. - Droga, Booth ! Você leu a carta ! Por acaso está me testando ? - ela perguntou, desconfiada.

_ Só um pouquinho, talvez... - ele admitiu abraçando-a.

Temperance o beliscou e se desvenciliou de seus braços, se afastando em direção ao banheiro, completamente nua.

_ Ai, isso doeu ! - ele reclamou. - Volte pra cama, Bones ! Ainda é cedo !

_ Temos um assassino para pegar, não se esqueça ! - ela gritou do banheiro.

Booth deu um suspiro desanimado e jogou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Ela tocou em seu ponto fraco, o senso de dever. Temperance voltou ao  
quarto e puxou as cobertas de uma vez, assustando-o.

_ Hei ! - ele gritou e se levantou, fazendo-a correr.

Booth a alcançou e a abraçou, beijando-a no pescoço. Ela sorriu, maliciosa, e o puxou em direção ao chuveiro, entrando no box junto com ele.

******************************

**_Uma hora e meia mais tarde, apartamento do Booth..._**

Temperance entrou na cozinha e começou a fazer um chá. Booth terminava de dar o nó em sua gravata. Eles tinham ido até o apartamento dele, para que Booth pudesse trocar de roupa, já que ele ainda não tinha roupas no apartamento dela. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta ao tomar o primeiro gole e foi atender. O zelador lhe entregou a correspondência de Booth e ela agradeceu.

Quando ia colocar os envelopes na mesa um deles chamou sua atenção. A mesma tinta e escrita antiga. Temperance derrubou a xícara, que se espatifou no chão.

_ Bones, você está bem ? - ele perguntou do quarto.

Não obtendo resposta, ele veio correndo com a arma em punho. Booth se deparou com ela estática, muito pálida. Booth guardou a arma e a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhar para ele. Os olhos dela demonstravam pânico.

_ O que aconteceu, Bones ? Fala comigo !

_ É ele, Booth. - ela disse tão baixo que ele não entendeu.

_ O que ?

_ É ele. Ele está de volta...

Booth acompanhou o olhar dela até os envelopes em cima da mesa. A carta de cima era de Travis Rupali.

****************************

**_Instituto Jeffersonian..._**

Temperance estava sozinha em sua sala, olhando para o computador a sua frente, mas com a cabeça longe, e os olhos vazios. Booth a tinha afastado do caso, alegando que o FBI proibia envolvimento pessoal. Ela ficara muito abalada com a correspondência endereçada a ela, mas enviada a casa do Booth.

Isso lhe dava a certeza de que Travis Rupali os observava de perto, pois até mesmo sabia do envolvimento dos dois, sendo que nem mesmo seus amigos tinham sido avisados de que eles estavam juntos novamente. Estava apavorada e o fato de que não agia racionalmente a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Booth bateu de leve na porta, assustando-a.

_ Desculpe. - ele disse.

Temperance o encarou, desanimada.

_ Eu gostaria de saber quando isso vai acabar... - ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Booth se aproximou e a fez se levantar da cadeira, abraçando-a. Ela se deixou ficar nos braços dele, o único lugar em que, ultimamente, se sentia segura.

_ Eu vou pegá-lo, Bones ! Eu prometo. Eu vou pegar esse desgraçado !

******************************

**_Um mês e meio depois, dez e meia da noite, apartamento do Booth..._**

Booth deixou-se cair no sofá com um suspiro cansado. Temperance veio ao seu encontro, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ele estendeu a mão, acariciando a barriga volumosa.

_ E então ? - ela perguntou.

_ Nada, Bones. Parece que o cara está mandando estas cartas do além ! - ele disse, nervoso.

Todas as semanas uma carta nova chegava, ora no apartamento dela, era no dele. O que mais intrigava Booth era que Travis parecia saber cada passo deles, inclusive que eles tinham resolvido que, ao invés dele se mudar definitivamente para o apartamento dela, eles acharam melhor se revesar entre as duas casas, como medida de segurança. Agora Booth via que estava sendo inútil.

O correio foi investigado, mas ele mandava as cartas de pontos diferentes e com envelopes já selados, por isso ninguém o tinha visto. Metade dos agente trabalhavam no caso, e não conseguiam pegá-lo. Booth estava preocupado com a saúde dela, pois estava passando nervoso demais em uma fase em que nenhuma mulher devia passar por isso.

Booth queria que ela fosse passar uns tempos com seu irmão e cunhada, mas ela se recusara, gerando uma discussão entre eles. Temperance era teimosa e independente, mas pelo menos concordara em não sair sem proteção. E também tinha diminuido seu ritmo de trabalho. Ângela a visitava depois do trabalho e a colocava a par dos assuntos, nos dias em que ela não ia ao Instituto. E Booth passava mais de quinze horas por dia trabalhando duro, tentando pegar o homem que tinha virado motivo de pesadelo para todos eles.

A voz dela o tirou de seu devaneio.

_ Vem. Vamos tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco.

_ Não posso. Preciso pesquisar algumas pistas.

_ Booth ! Você precisa dormir !

_ Eu vou daqui a pouco, prometo !

_ Certo, não exagere, está bem ?

Booth sorriu e a beijou, e ela e foi para o quarto, desanimada e sozinha.

********************************

**_Uma hora depois..._**

Booth esfregou os olhos, cansado. Esticou as costas e se levantou, pronto para ir para a cama, quando um barulho na porta o assustou. Ele se virou rapidamente, mas não o suficiente. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça quando o tiro o atingiu e sentiu sua consciência o abandonando devagar, fazendo-o cair no chão da sala.

Travis entrou devagar, a arma com silenciador em punho. Ele tremia, não imaginava encontrar o agente acordado e isso o pegara de surpresa, não sabia como tinha acertado o tiro de tão longe, mas não podia ter sido mais perfeito, direto na cabeça. Sorte a sua que tinha aprendido a abrir portas sem nenhum ruído em sua estada na prisão.

Ele foi seguindo devagar pelo corredor, para não ser pego de surpresa caso ela estivesse acordada. Não teve dificuldade em encontrar o quarto. Ao vê-la dormindo ele sorriu diabólico. Então ela estava grávida, mais uma vítima para sua coleção. Temperance acordou quando a luz vinda do corredor a atingiu nos olhos. Ela o encarou apavorada, sentando-se na cama.

_ Devagar, doutora. - ele disse. - Não se atreva a fazer nenhuma besteira ou atiro na sua barriga. Afinal você quase me matou da mesma maneira, se lembra ?

Temperance não respondeu. Ela se perguntava onde estaria Booth. E o outros agentes que vigiavam a entrada do prédio. Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

_ Seu namoradinho está morto. - ele disse. - Eu o acertei, bem na cabeça.

Ela estremeceu.

_ Ele não pode estar morto... - ela disse num sussurro.

_ Mas está ! Caído no chão da sua própria sala ! Foi o que ele mereceu por se meter no meu caminho.

Temperance sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto e um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

_ Não chore, doutora ! Eu vou satisfazê-la antes de matá-la. Não precisa mais dele.

Ela segurou com força a faca embaixo do travesseiro, um capricho que a fazia dormir melhor e agora poderia ser sua salvação. Temperance observou quando ele começou a andar pelo quarto, a arma não mais apontada para ela.

_ Bem modesto... - ele disse. - Sua casa é mais bonita, doutora. Deve ter bem mais dinheiro do que seu namoradinho...

Tinha que ser agora, era sua chance, ela pensou, vendo-o dar-lhe as costas. Temperance jogou a faca com precisão, atingindo-o na perna, fazendo-o gritar e perder o equilíbrio. Ela pulou da cama e correu, ouvindo os estilhaços quando um tiro atingiu o batente da porta. Ao ver Booth caído na sala ela sentiu uma dor profunda e quis abraçá-lo, mas não podia ficar ali, precisava fugir e salvar a vida dos filhos deles.

Ela se assustou ao ver outro tiro atingindo o abajur ao seu lado e correu novamente, mas antes que alcançasse a saída ela foi agarrada pela cintura por um braço forte e jogada atrás do sofá, junto de seu salvador, enquanto um tiroteio se iniciava no apartamento. Ela bateu a cabeça no chão ao cair e uma forte tontura a invadiu, fazendo-a perder os sentidos.  
Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota da autora: Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa fic. Os comentários me deixaram muito feliz, alguns me divertiram demais ! Essa fic chega ao fim, mas ela vai ter uma continuação. Vai ser a primeira continuação de fics escrita por mim...**

**Título: Segredo em dose dupla**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 23**

**CUIDADO: NC-25**

***

_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_

__ Devagar, doutora. - ele disse. - Não se atreva a fazer nenhuma besteira ou atiro na sua barriga. Afinal você quase me matou da mesma maneira, se lembra ? _

_Temperance não respondeu. Ela se perguntava onde estaria Booth. E os outros agentes que vigiavam a entrada do prédio. Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos._

__ Seu namoradinho está morto. - ele disse. - Eu o acertei, bem na cabeça._

_Ela estremeceu._

__ Ele não pode estar morto... - ela disse num sussurro._

__ Mas está ! Caído no chão da sua própria sala ! Foi o que ele mereceu por se meter no meu caminho._

_Temperance sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto e um soluço escapou de sua garganta. _

__ Não chore, doutora ! Eu vou satisfazê-la antes de matá-la. Não precisa mais dele._

_Ela segurou com força a faca embaixo do travesseiro, um capricho que a fazia dormir melhor e agora poderia ser sua salvação. Temperance observou quando ele começou a andar pelo quarto, a arma não mais apontada para ela._

__ Bem modesto... - ele disse. - Sua casa é mais bonita, doutora. Deve ter bem mais dinheiro do que seu namoradinho..._

_Tinha que ser agora, era sua chance, ela pensou, vendo-o dar-lhe as costas. Temperance jogou a faca com precisão, atingindo-o na perna, fazendo-o gritar e perder o equilíbrio. Ela pulou da cama e correu, ouvindo os estilhaços quando um tiro atingiu o batente da porta. Ao ver Booth caído na sala ela sentiu uma dor profunda e quis abraçá-lo, mas não podia ficar ali, precisava fugir e salvar a vida dos filhos deles. _

_Ela se assustou ao ver outro tiro atingindo o abajur ao seu lado e correu novamente, mas antes que alcançasse a saída ela foi agarrada pela cintura por um braço forte e jogada atrás do sofá, junto de seu salvador, enquanto um tiroteio se iniciava no apartamento. Ela bateu a cabeça no chão ao cair e uma forte tontura a invadiu, fazendo-a perder os sentidos._

_Continua..._

Booth resmungou um palavrão. Era como tentar se mover em meio a um pântano, lutando contra a dor e a escuridão. Não podia desmaiar novamente, não até ter certeza de que Bones estaria a salvo. Ele respirou fundo, a visão toldada pelo sangue que escorria sobre seus olhos, a dor em sua cabeça a ponto de deixá-lo louco.

Travis o apanhara de surpresa, vindo por trás e atirando. Por sorte a bala tinha passado de raspão, mas abrira um enorme corte em seu couro cabeludo e o ferimento sangrava sem parar. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficara desacordado mas, quando percebera Bones ao seu lado, ele tinha arranjado forças sabe-se lá de onde para agarrá-la e se jogar com ela atrás do sofá, protegendo-a com seu corpo. Só esperava não tê-la machucado e nem aos bebês.

Os tiros cessaram em poucos minutos e ele tentou se erguer, preocupado, pois ela não se mexia. Booth se lembrava vagamente de ver os agentes entrando pela porta da frente, atirando na direção do quarto. Percebeu alguém ao seu lado e piscou, tentando um foco melhor.

_ Booth ! Você está bem ? Pode me ouvir ?

_ Eu levei um tiro, Martin. - ele disse ainda tonto. - A Bones está bem ?

Martin notou que ela começava a recobrar os sentidos. Ela empurrou Booth pelos ombros, pois ele permanecia praticamente em cima dela.

_ Eu não consigo respirar... - ela reclamou.

Booth se sentou e a ajudou a se erguer. Ela só agora percebeu que era ele quem a segurava contra o chão, protegendo-a na hora dos tiros. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

_ Você está vivo ! - ela gritou.

Ele retribuiu o abraço mas fez uma careta de dor. Ela se afastou ao notar o rosto dele coberto de sangue. Booth percebeu o pânico no olhar dela.

_ Eu estou bem, Bones ! Calma ! O tiro foi de raspão !

Ela começou a chorar e Booth a abraçou novamente. Ele olhou para Martin.

_ Onde está ele ? - perguntou.

_ Morto na escada de incêndio, Booth. Eu mesmo atirei. Dois tiros no peito, não aterrorizará mais ninguém nesta vida !

Booth soltou um suspiro de alívio e ela estremeceu.

_ Você salvou as nossas vidas, cara ! Como sabia que ele estava aqui ? – ele perguntou intrigado.

Martin sorriu.

_ Eu vi a luz da sala acesa e te liguei, achei que quisesse conversar, já que estava acordado. Como você não atendeu, achei melhor verificar. Quando subimos as escadas encontramos seu vizinho morto, Booth. Travis se escondeu no apartamento dele. Provavelmente entrou no prédio no carro dele, escondido.

_ Te devo minha vida. Obrigado ! – Booth disse apertando a mão do amigo, mas sem soltar Temperance.

A viagem até o hospital foi curta. Lá eles foram separados e Booth estava impaciente enquanto os médicos faziam uma série de exames neurológicos e radiografias. Só depois de terem certeza de que ele estava bem, resolveram costurar o corte.

Temperance estava em um quarto do hospital, em companhia da Ângela, aguardando o retorno do médico com seus exames. Ela tinha trocado a camisola por um pijama trazido pela amiga. Ela sentiu um alívio enorme ao se livrar da roupa toda ensangüentada. Estremeceu ao pensar em quão perto da morte Booth chegara desta vez.

Assim que a porta se abriu ela pensou que fosse ele, mas era Booth, deixando-a ainda mais aliviada.

_ Até que enfim, Booth ! Eu estava pensando que seu estado havia piorado !

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se com ela na cama, segurando sua mão.

_ Eu estou bem. Eles apenas não acreditavam em mim e eu precisei fazer um monte de exames. E quanto a você ?

_ O médico ainda não voltou.

Ângela se levantou.

_ Bom, eu vou deixá-los sozinhos...

_ Não ! - eles disseram juntos.

Temperance continuou.

_ Não precisa ir. Por favor, fique, Angie ! Eu preciso de uma amiga !

_ Ok, quem resistiria a um pedido desses... - ela brincou.

_ Eu não posso ficar aqui com ela. Tecnicamente eu também estou internado. Vou ficar num quarto no fim do corredor. Por favor, fique com ela.

_ Pode deixar, Booth. Eu tomo conta dela.

_ Obrigado, Ângela.

O médico entrou com a enfermeira, interrompendo-os. Booth se levantou mas não soltou a mão dela.

_ Boa noite. - o médico disse com um sorriso. - Ou seria melhor, boa madrugada ? - ele brincou. - Dra. Brennan, eu estou um pouco preocupado com sua pressão. Ela está um pouco alta e eu vou mantê-la em observação por um ou dois dias, se ela não baixar, precisaremos fazer o parto.

_ Mas ainda é muito cedo ! - ela disse em pânico.

_ Procure se acalmar. Não é definitivo e os bebês estão bem, mesmo que precisem nascer antes do tempo, tenho certeza de que ficarão bem, não se preocupe. Agora só o que pode fazer é descansar, está bem ? - ele olhou para Booth. - E o senhor trate de voltar para sua cama, agente Booth !

Temperance apertou a mão de Booth. Ele olhou para ela.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, Bones ! O que você precisa fazer é dormir ! Eu volto de manhã pra te ver, certo ?

Ela o puxou e o beijou. Ele acariciou sua barriga.

_ Certo. Eu vou tentar... - ela disse.

_ Eu te amo. - Booth sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de sair.

Temperance enxugou uma lágrima enquanto Ângela se sentava ao seu lado.

_ Amiga, você é muito forte ! Eu agarraria esse homem e não largaria mais...

_ Nós duas somos difíceis de entender, Ângela. Mas eu já me rendi. - ela provocou. - Onde está o Hodgins ?

_ Ok. Eu mereci isso. - ela admitiu sorrindo.

_**Seis meses depois...**_

_ Eu ainda não acredito que eles estão aqui ! - Booth disse baixinho, olhando encantado para Emily em seu colo.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Se mesmo com a gritaria que eles aprontam durante a noite você ainda não se convenceu, eu não posso fazer nada... - ela retrucou no mesmo tom, colocando o pequeno David no berço.

Booth colocou a filha para dormir e agarrou a mãe dela, antes que saísse do quarto.

_ Você está tirando uma com a minha cara, Bones ?

_ Você vai acordá-los, Booth ! - ela reclamou.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto e puxou Temperance para o quarto deles. Ela tentou escapar em direção ao banheiro, mas Booth foi mais rápido, barrando o caminho. Ele tinha a camisa toda aberta e ela sorriu maliciosa, correndo as unhas pelo peito largo dele, fazendo-o gemer quando uma unha esbarrou num mamilo.

Booth estendeu as mãos, segurando a cintura fina e a puxou para beijá-la na boca. Ele ficara pasmo em como o corpo dela tinha voltado à forma anterior a gravidez rapidamente. Temperance pegou as mãos dele e as afastou de sua cintura, fazendo-o emitir um protesto contra sua boca.

_ Hoje só eu vou te tocar, Booth. - ela sussurrou. - Você só vai ficar quietinho... Eu comando tudo.

Ele sorriu malicioso e aguardou obediente, enquanto ela tirava sua camisa. Ela o empurrou pelo peito, derrubando-o na cama. Depois se sentou sobre ele, tirou sua camisola e sorriu diante do olhar dele ao vê-la nua. Booth estendeu a mão para tocar um dos seios, mas ela o impediu. Ela acariciou seus braços e os fez erguê-los acima da cabeça. Depois pegou um grande lenço de seda na mesinha de cabeceira.

_ Feche os olhos, Booth. – ela pediu.

Ele obedeceu desconfiado. Quando percebeu o que ela fazia já era tarde demais, ela já terminava de amarrá-lo a cabeceira da cama.

_ Bones ! – ele exclamou, surpreso e chocado.

_ Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-lo... – ela disse num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-o sorrir.

_ Você sabe que eu sou forte o suficiente para rasgá-lo, não sabe ? – ele perguntou zombeteiro.

_ Você não vai fazer isso... – ela disse antes de beijá-lo na boca.

Temperance lhe deu um longo beijo, erótico e quente. Quando ela se afastou Booth estava ofegante. Ela deslizou os lábios pelo peito dele, mordeu de leve os mamilos e depois deslizou a língua pelos músculos do abdômen definido.

_ Bones... Você está brincando com fogo... – ele disse sentindo um delicioso arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Ela sorriu e puxou seu cinto com os dentes. Booth gemeu e fechou os olhos, os braços fortes esticando o lenço de seda. Temperance tirou o cinto com uma lentidão torturante. Depois abriu o zíper e enfiou a mão dentro da calça jeans que ele usava. Booth gemeu, seu pênis pulsando contra a mão dela. Temperance terminou de despi-lo e acariciou as coxas fortes com as unhas, subindo em círculos devagar até o quadril.

_ Já chega... – ele suplicou num sussurro rouco.

_ Eu ainda nem comecei, Booth... Não estrague a brincadeira. – ela reclamou, mordendo-o de leve na virilha.

_ Oh, Deus ! – ele deixou escapar entre os dentes.

Temperance deslizou a ponta da língua pelo corpo dele, fazendo-o se contorcer. Booth mantinha os olhos fechados e praticamente pulou na cama quando ela finalmente alcançou seu objetivo. Temperance colocou a ponta do membro ereto na boca, circundou-o com a língua e depois o sugou devagar.

Ele já não continha os gemidos. Ela manteve a doce tortura até que, com um forte puxão, Booth conseguiu se soltar e a agarrou. Ele a segurou afastada por alguns segundos, respirando fundo para se recuperar. Depois a puxou e a beijou, sua língua penetrando fundo na boca dela, enquanto a deitava no colchão.

Booth segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça, com apenas uma das mãos, assim como ela tinha feito com ele e a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo Temperance gemer alto. Ele parou e eles se encararam, mas ela o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas, impaciente para que ele continuasse. Ele sorriu. Era hora de sua vingança. Booth se moveu devagar, penetrando-a mais fundo, mas depois saiu de dentro dela, fazendo com que ela emitisse um protesto.

_ Não pare ! – ela exigiu contra a boca dele.

_ Agora é a minha vez... – ele disse enquanto seus lábios deslizavam languidamente em direção aos seios.

Booth tomou um mamilo na boca enquanto sua mão livre descia acariciando cada parte do corpo dela, até parar em seu sexo. Temperance ergueu os quadris contra a mão dele e puxou seus pulsos, tentando desesperadamente se soltar. Ele a segurou com mais força e ela protestou.

_ Me solta, Booth !

_ Você só está provando uma pequena dose de seu próprio veneno, Bones... – ele sussurrou e mordiscou seu seio.

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu quando ele introduziu um dedo dentro dela, movendo-o devagar, esfregando seu clitóris ritmadamente. Booth lambeu, mordeu e sugou seus mamilos até que ela perder o controle, gemendo e erguendo os quadris contra sua mão.

Quando a percebeu perto do orgasmo ele retirou os dedos e a penetrou novamente. Ela gritou e Booth se moveu mais rápido, as fortes estocadas rapidamente a levando ao clímax, junto com ele. Ele caiu exausto sobre ela e soltou seus pulsos.

Temperance sentia seu coração bater em sua garganta. Ela sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele, que apoiava parte de seu peso sobre ela.

_ Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Temperance sorriu lânguida e respondeu.

_ Eu também te amo.

Booth a encarou, espantado, pois era a primeira vez que ela lhe dizia aquilo. Temperance ficou maravilhada ao notar o brilho de uma lágrima nos olhos dele e acariciou seu rosto.

_ Mesmo que eu não queria me casar ? Ainda sim, você me ama ? – ela perguntou, de repente sentindo-se insegura.

_ Eu não preciso de papéis, Bones. Só preciso disso. – ele apontou para os dois na cama. - E daquele segredo que está dormindo no outro quarto.

_ Segredo em dose dupla ! – ela retrucou rindo.

_ Não acredito que você me escondeu isso e não acredito que fiquei tão bravo quando me contou... Era só o que eu mais queria !

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou, certo de que ficariam juntos por mais, 30, 40 ou 50 anos.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora: Sem reviews não posto a continuação, certo?**


End file.
